Trasgos y encantadas no es un cuento de hadas
by Road1985J2
Summary: Continuacion de Baby John. Han pasado tres años y Dean y Sam tienen que proteger de nuevo a John, no muy seguros de lo que se trata. Alguien nuevo aparece para acelerar el corazón de Dean aunque Sam no está muy convencido. Protective Sam & Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Apenas eran audibles los pasitos por el suelo frío de la habitación. tanto Dean como Sam estaban durmiendo aunque se había hecho de día hacía ya más de cuatro horas. La pequeña figura se detuvo entre ambas camas, mirándolos a los dos alternativamente, hasta que finalemente se decidió por acercarse a la cama de su padre. Se volvió a detener junto a Dean, esperando que este notara su presencia, aunque, cuando vio que no era así, con su pequeña manita empezó a estirar de la manta.

"Pa'." Dean no contestó a la vocecilla que le llamaba desde abajo. John volvió a insistir, estirando con mayor fuerza. "Pa'." Dean se removió, remujó algo que fue hubiera sido difícil de comprender y al final abrió los ojos. Al hacerlo, se encontró con dos amplios ojos negros que lo miraban directamente.

"John, que haces levantado tan temprano." Dean se incorporó un poco y cogiendo a John, lo subió hasta su cama, donde lo sentó. "Aún no es hora de levantarse."Dean volvió a tumbarse, esperando que el niño hiciera lo mismo.

"He oído ruido." John hablaba con hilo de voz apenas audible. "Quiero dormir contigo."

Dean suspiró y se volvió hacia su hermano que dormía en la cam de al lado, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. "Muy bien, pero no se lo digas al tío, ya sabes que dice que tienes que aprender a dormir sólo, como la gente mayor." El niño asintió y con presteza, se metió bajo la ropa de la cama de Dean. "Además, seguro que lo que has oído era sólo un coche o un perro callejero."

"No, porque Freddy me ha dicho que era otra cosa."

"¿Freddy?" Sin siquiera moverse, Dean observó con John se acurrucaba a su lado, para terminar por abrazarlo.

"Mi amigo, Freddy, sabe mucho, casi como vosotros y dice que el monstruo quería cogerme."

"Aquí no hay monstruos, Sam y yo lo comprobamos al llegar, seguro que Freddy sólo quería asustarte un rato." Dean se dio la vuelta hacia John, que apretó todavía más su pequeño cuerpecito contra su padre. "¿Por qué no dormimos un poco más? Si seguimos hablando, vamos a despertar al tío y ya sabes que se puede despertar de muy mal humor si no duerme lo suficiente."

Tras escuchar a su padre, el niño sólo asintió y siguiendo las palabras de su padre, cerró los ojos y en pocos momentos, Dean vio que se había dormido de nuevo.

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió mientras observaba al niño, nunca hubiera pensado, unos años antes, poder estar en esa situación, abrazado a su hijo, quitándole el miedo a los monstruos, que por suerte en este caso no existían y notando su respiración tranquila contra su cuerpo. Pocas veces había estado tan feliz como en ese momento y esperaba poder disfrutar de esa tranquilidad mucho tiempo.

- o -

Cuando Sam se despertó, la luz del sol hacía mucho rato que entraba con fuerza en la habitación. se incorporó lentamente, agradeciendo haber podido dormir tranquilamente esa noche, sin fenómenos sobrenaturales, sin ataques de ningún tipo y habiendo podido disfrutar de un sueño apacible.

Al poner los pies en el suelo, el frío de la madera le recorrió el cuerpo y le hizo tiritar por un momento. Como siempre hacía cuando se despertaba primero, se fijó en la cama de su hermano, Dean estaba de espaldas a él, acurrucado, pero había algo más con él, una forma pequeña que tenía pegada al cuerpo y que también parecía dormir, de nuevo John estaba durmiendo con él.

Como si supiera que su hermano ya se hubiera despertado Dean abrió también los ojos y se volvió hacia Sam. "¿Otra vez te ha convencido para que le dejaras dormir contigo?, ¿que ha sido esta vez, el mostruo del armario?" Dijo Sam mientras sonreía alegremente.

"Dijo que había oído un ruido y que su amigo Freddy le había dicho que se trataba de un monstruo que se lo quería comer o algo así." Dean hablaba en voz muy baja, no quería despertar a la criatura que dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

"No se como lo consigue siempre." Sam fue hasta el cuarto de baño mientras hablaba. "Tu que te consideras un experto cazador y que no permites que nadie te tome el pelo por las buenas." Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y se volvió hacia la otra cama, en la que seguía su hermano, viéndolo como acariciaba la mejilla del niño y jugaba con mechones de su pelo castaño. "Sólo podía ser él ¿verdad? sólo te dejas convencer por los cuentos de tu propio hijo."

Sam retrocedió hasta la cama y se agachó hasta poder ver la dulce expresión de John. Le encantaba ese niño, no sólo porque fuera su propio sobrino, sino porque realmente se trataba de un Winchester, valiente antes los peligros, tierno cuando quería conseguir algo y dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro por su familia.

"¿Y lo dices tu? Te recuerdo que es tu sobrino y la capacidad de camelarse a cualquiera es tuya." La expresión burlona de Dean hizo que Sam no le contestara, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se sentía muy orgulloso del parecido que John tenía con los dos y si, su hermano tenía razón, si Dean no era capaz de decirle que no a su propio hijo, era por culpa de Sam y de todos sus años de práctica en convencer a su hermano de lo que él quisiera.

Sin decir nada más, Sam se fue de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez que su hermano hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de él, Dean se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama, muy lentamente, y se volvió de nuevo hacia John. Todavía le sorprendía estar mirando a su propio hijo. Desde luego se había acostumbrado a ser padre soltero, con la ayuda de Sam claro está, a proteger al niño más que nada en el mundo, igual que a su hermano, pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde que habían dejado a James y Bobby hacía casi dos años, que le costaba hacerse a la idea.

Ahora ya no buscaban continuamente criaturas sobrenaturales a las que enfrentarse, sino que sólo se enfrentaban a los problemas que venían a ellos. Las estancias en las ciudades se habían cada vez más largas, a veces llegaban a quedarse hasta dos o tres meses en un mismo sitio sin que ni él, ni Sam dijeran de marcharse a otro sitio.

Pero la verdad era que no le importaba el giro que había tomado su vida, no se trataba de que hubiera tenido que acostumbrarse a una nueva situación que le hubiera sido impuesta, sino que, desde que había visto por primera vez ese par de ojos negros, la vida en la que siempre había pensado, cazando como su padre, se desvaneció para siempre y a partir de entoces, sólo pudo imaginarse la vida junto a su hermano y a John.

- o -

Tal y como hacían cada cierto tiempo, los chicos fueron a la nueva cantina de Ellen. Adoraban a esa mujer como si hubiera sido su propia madre y ella disfrutaba con su compañía cada vez que iban a verla. Pero las últimas veces había sido diferentes, desde que le habían presentado al nuevo miembro de la familia Winchester, la mujer se había enamorado del niño y les instaba a que se lo dejaran algún fin de semana, quería disfrutar como si se tratara de su propio nieto, ya que por el momento Jo parecía no tener ninguna prisa por sentar la cabeza y convertirla en abuela.

Esa tarde, cuando Ellen les llamó, preguntando si tenían algún problema en que John se quedaron con ella a dormir, los hermanos no dudaron en hacerle caso y tras dejar a John con Ellen y ver lo a gusto que se sentía el niño, riendo, jugando y divirtiendose con ella, los chicos se fueron a pasar una noche "sin niños".

Recorrieron algunos de los bares de la zona, coqueteando con camareras y clientas que se acercaban a ellos, demostrándoles que pese a no salir muy a menudo seguían sabiendo como ligar; disfrutando de cervezas frías y ciertos brebajes de nombres impronunciables, pero sabor exquisito y hablando de temas poco trascendentales.

Algo más tarde de las dos de la mañana decidieron marcharse a descansar. Se fueron andando, ninguno de los dos estaba en las mejores condiciones para conducir, mientras continuaban hablando distraidamente. Cuando ya estaban cerca de su alojamiento y entre las sombras de una esquina, escucharon unas voces que hablaban más alto de lo debido y lo que parecía ser una voz de mujer que parecía estar muy enojada.

"Serás idiota, te dije que el trabajo era muy fácil, ¿qué es lo que no has entendido de lo que he dicho?" Los dos hermanos se acercaron, no querían dejar pasar una oportunidad de salvar a una dama en apuros. "No te voy a permitir más errores Nadia, la próxima vez te haré entender las cosas de otra manera."

"¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme como la última vez?" La chica de aspecto joven y una bonita cabellera morena, cuyos rizos caían sobre sus hombros, salió de las sombras, pero un fuerte brazo, atrapó el suyo y la empujó contra la pared.

"No te burles de mi, porque sigues siendo una niñata al fin y al cabo y si no fuera por mi ayuda no se donde estarías ahora mismo." Ella forcejeó y se soltó del brazo que la sostenía.

"Pero no olvides que yo soy la que hace el trabajo sucio. ¿Te mancharías las manos tu si no me tuvieras cerca?" Volvió a moverse, pero esta vez, el hombre, visiblemente enojado la empujó con mayor fuerza contra la pared y ella se golpeó la cabeza.

"No te hagas la ofendida, puedo matarte si quiero y buscarme a otra persona para que haga los trabajos." Sujetándola por el cuello, le continuó hablando al oído. "No eres tan imprescindible como crees."

En medio de la discusión, Dean apareció en el callejón, con el arma apuntando al hombre. "Suéltala, porque hoy no vas a matar a nadie." El hombre lo miró, mientras sostenía a la chica. "Suéltala."

"Vaya, parece que ha venido un caballero andante a rescatarte." Cuando el hombre apretó un poco más el cuello de la chica ella lanzó un pequeño gemido y cerró los ojos. "¿Crees que siempre tendrás la misma suerte Nadia?" El hombre la dejó caer al suelo y levantando las manos hacia Dean mostrando que no llevaba ningún arma, comenzó a retroceder, desapareciendo finalmente por la otra esquina.

Una vez que vio que el hombre había dejado de ser una amenaza, Dean se acercó a la chica, que estaba sentada en el suelo, frotándose el cuello dolorido.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Dean se agachó a su lado, mientras vio que Sam también se acercaba.

"El tió ese se ha ído." Dijo Sam desde detrás de su hermano.

Viendo que la chica no contestaba, Dean le tocó con cuidado, hasta que ella levantó la mirada hacia él. "Muchas gracias, pero no soy ninguna damisela en peligro, te lo puedo asegurar." La voz de la chica sonaba terriblemente irritada. "Ya os podéis marchar." Con un manotazo, la chica apartó la mano de Dean.

"No pareces estar muy bien, ese tipo ha estado a punto de matarte."

La chica, fijando los penetrantes ojos negros en Dean comenzó a reir. "No te preocupes, hace mucho que aprendí a cuidarme sóla y hace demasiados años que conozco a mi hermano y se como tratarle."

Dean pareció quedarse sin palabras. "¿Tu hermano?" Se volvió hacia Sam, que permanecía en silencio. Ambos se intercabiaron sendas miradas. "¿Ese tío que ha estado a punto de estrangularte es tu hermano?."

Ella se levantó y se sacudió la suciedad que se había adherido a su ropa. "Sinceramente, no os conozco de nada, aunque vale, habéis sido muy amables por salvarme y todo eso, pero no tengo porque daros explicaciones de mi vida." Dio un par de pasos alejándose de ellos. "Chicos, ha sido un placer, pero no teníais porque haberos molestado. Tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión." Dijo mientras se marchaba levantando la mano despidiéndose.

Dean y Sam se quedaron donde estaban, de pie, mirando como la desconocida, de la que sólo conocían su nombre, Nadia, se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

"¿Dean por qué estas cosas sólo nos puede ocurrir a nosotros?" Su herman no contestó en un primer momento, mirando fijamente como la chica los dejaba atrás.

Le sorprendía lo indefensa que le había parecido cuando el hombre la había ocasado y lo mucho que había cambiado, como si se tratara de otra persona distinta, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que se pusiera por delante.

Le había ignorado, una belleza morena, de ojos negros, y pelo rizado, no le había casi dado las gracias por salvarle la vida, que ya se había marchado como si nada, ni siquiera se había fijado en él y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

"Dean ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Si, sólo estaba comprobando que el tío ese no la siguiera." Sam se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano estaba pensando, reconocía a la perfección esa mirada fija en la figura de la chica y no estaba seguro que fuera lo mejor que su hermano se encaprichara de una desconocida con no muy buenas amistades.

Aún cuando la chica había desaparecido de su vista, Dean no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus curvas, en su voz sexy y descarada, simplemente con su mirada negra y profunda le había cautivado como pocas mujeres lo habían conseguido.

Volvieron a marcharse hacia la habitación, Dean sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a la chica misteriosa a la que acababan de salvar y Sam pensando en cuanto le costaría a su hermano meterse en problemas por una mujer a la que no conocía de nada y con cuyo hermano no habían hecho muy buenas migas. Suspiró un momento, rezando para él, porque esa mujer no les trajera demasiados problemas y mucho menos que las consecuencias de esa noche llegaran a afectar a John de alguna manera.


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Papá!" El fuerte grito despertó a Dean y casi le hizo saltar de la cama. Se quedó un segundo quieto, tratando de saber si se trataba de su sueño o si había sido John el que le había llamado con tal desesperación. Entonces lo volvió a escuchar. "¡Papá, tío Sam!"

Dean se volvió hacia Sam que también se había despertado al escuchar el grito y ambos se levantaron y entraron en el cuarto de baño. El niño, acurrucado en el suelo y con la pequeña cabecita oculta entre las piernas, no dejaba de sollozar.

Tras mirar a su hermano, Dean se agachó y se colocó frente al niño, que al escucharlo, levantó la mirada.

"¿John que pasa?" Antes de poder hablar, John se acercó a Dean y se abrazó a el, escondiendo de nuevo el rostro, contra el pecho de su padre, mientras este notaba como su cuerpecito temblaba casi con violencia.

"Ha sido el monstruo, ha venido a por mi." Mientras el niño volvía a acurrucarse entre el cuerpo de su padre y este le abrazaba, Dean se volvió hacia Sam, que le devolvió una mirada de preocupación, la misma que tenía él.

"John, ¿Cómo es el monstruo?" Dijo Dean con el tono más tierno que fue capaz de utilizar en ese momento.

"No lo se, no lo vi." John se volvió a separar de su padre, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas enrojecidas. "Lo siento papá, me asusté y cerré los ojos. No soy tan valiente como lo sois tu y el tío Sam."

"Eh, no digas eso." Sam se había acercado a ellos y arrodillado también frente a John, le acariciaba el pelo algo revuelto mientras hablaba. "Claro que eres tan valiente como nosotros. Además, también hay cosas que nos dan miedo a nosotros."

"¿Ah si, como que?" La atenta mirada del niño, que alternaba entre uno y otro, hizo que los dos sonrieran discretamente.

"Creo que no te lo había dicho todavía, pero Sam tiene un miedo horrible a los payasos."

El niño, que parecía haberse olvidado momentáneamente de lo ocurrido, comenzó a reír. "¿Tienes miedo de los payasos?"

Sam miró un momento a su hermano, pero entonces sonrío y se volvió de nuevo hacia el niño. "Si John, no me gustan nada, pero tu padre, odia los aviones, tenías que haberlo visto cuando fuimos en uno." John volvió a reír, en esa ocasión a carcajadas, mientras su padre lo cogía en brazos y lo llevaba hasta la cama.

Lo dejó sentado allí, el niño cruzó las piernas y volviendo a quedarse serio se dirigió a su padre. "Ese monstruo me quiere hacer daño." Dean se sentó a su lado. "Ha dicho algo, pero se que ha sido."

"Tu no te preocupes más." Mientras John se tumbaba en la cama, Dean le arropó igual que hacía todas las noches y dejó un tierno beso en la frente. "Ahora duérmete, que Sam y yo nos encargamos del monstruo."

"Freddy ha dicho que no podéis con él, que es muy fuerte."

"John, la próxima vez que hables con Freddy, dile que el monstruo es cosa nuestra y que nunca permitiríamos que te sucediera nada malo." Le revolvió ligeramente el pelo, mientras el niño cerraba definitivamente los ojos.

Dean se quedó ahí un momento más, mirando a John y pensando que podía haber sucedido en el baño. Tal vez las sombras le había jugado una mala pasada a John, tal vez estaba medio dormido cuando entró en el cuarto y vio algo que en realidad no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, también pensó que al fin y al cabo, John era un Winchester y en la familia, no era costumbre que existieran sólo sombras extrañas, las casualidades de ver cosas que en realidad no estaban allí, eran mínimas.

Dean se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, en el que se había quedado Sam, comprobando si algún tipo de criatura sobrenatural había dejado algún tipo de rastro. Dean se apoyó en la puerta, con la mirada clavada en su hermano, esperando que le dijera que no había nada, que todo debía de haber sido fruto de la imaginación de un niño de casi cuatro años.

El silencio se apoderó de toda la habitación, hasta que la voz de Sam rompió la tensión. "Mira esto." Se volvió hacia Dean, con lo que parecía ser una especie de tela en la mano.

"¿Qué es?" Dean lo cogió y la puso bajo la luz. Parecía ser el jirón de una prenda ropa que se le había roto a alguien y que había dejado olvidada con las prisas. Ambos la contemplaron, sabiendo que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos.

"No lo se, pero creo que John no ha imaginado nada. Alguien ha estado en este cuarto de baño y ha intentado hacerle algo."

Mientras escuchaba a su hermano, Dean se volvió hacia la cama en la ya se había quedado dormido John. No le cabía en la cabeza quien podía querer lastimar de alguna forma a su hijo. Desde luego, estaba convencido que no se trataba de ningún ser humano, normal y corriente, ellos se habrían dado cuenta cuando hubiera tratado de entrar en la habitación. Por lo tanto, sólo quedaba una explicación posible, alguna criatura estaba intentando lastimar a su hijo.

"Dean, no se, tal vez…" Dean parecía no escucharle, pero tampoco sabía que podía decir en aquel momento. Comprendía muy bien lo que debía de estar pasando por la cabeza de su hermano, porque al fin y al cabo se trataba de su sobrino el que estaba peligro.

Por un momento volvieron a su mente los recuerdos de las muchas ocasiones en las que su hermano había estado en apuros y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, después de que durante aquellos últimos años, Dean se hubiera vuelto alguien mucho más responsable, apenas se metía en problemas y arriesgaba lo menos posible, no quería que las cosas se volvieran a estropear otra vez.

"Sam, algo o alguien está detrás de mi hijo, de tu propio sobrino. No me digas que tal vez no sea nada o que tal vez nos equivoquemos, porque si John está en peligro…"

"Ya lo se, Dean, pienso igual que tu, pero no sabes ante que nos estamos enfrentando."

"Yo si lo se, o al menos tengo una ligera idea." Dijo Dean mientras volvió a mirar al niño, recordando lo que le había dicho un momento antes. "Es Freddy."

"¿Quién?"

"Freddy, su amigo." Los dos salieron del baño y se sentaron en las camas, bajando el volumen mientras hablaban para no despertar a John.

"Pero es su amigo imaginario, no existe."

"Yo también pensaba eso, pero no se, creo que hay algo más, que ese Freddy, intenta poner a John en nuestra contra; le ha dicho que no vamos a poder contra el monstruo." Dean sonrió mientras seguía hablando. "John no piensa así, sabe que podemos con cualquier cosa que le haga daño. Te digo que ese tal Freddy, lo que quiera o quien quiera que sea es lo que está atacando a John."

John se removió en la cama y comenzó a hablar en sueños, como solía hacer todas las noches durante los últimos días. Dean, seguido de su hermano, se levantó y fue hasta la cama del niño, se agachó a la altura de su rostro y le acarició mechones revueltos de su cabello negro.

"Shh, John tranquilo, no es nada, Sam y yo estamos aquí. No tienes porque preocuparte." Aunque estaba dormido, el niño pareció haberle escuchado en sueños, pues moviéndose un poco más, se acurrucó justo hacia donde provenía la voz de su padre se quedó cayado de nuevo.

"Voy a salir, necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Te quedas con él?" Dean se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, cogiendo de la percha la cazadora.

"Claro." Sam lo vio desaparecer. No se había movido del lado de John y casi de forma inconsciente cogió su pequeña mano en la suya y lo escuchó suspirar. Se sentó en el suelo, como si de esa forma pudiera protegerlo de cualquier pesadilla que tuviera.

La habitación volvió a quedarse tranquila después de desaparecer su hermano. No le había dicho nada durante los últimos días, pero Sam le conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que estaba muy preocupado por John.

No le hacía gracia que el niño hablara tanto de su amigo Freddy, porque sabía perfectamente que existían demasiadas criaturas que podían tratar de hacerle daño de esa forma, ya lo habían intentado con ellos siendo unos niños, pero su padre había sido capaz de defenderles y cuidarles; y de alguna manera Sam sabía que Dean no quería defraudar a su padre y ser también un buen padre para John; lo cual, por mucho que se preocupara Dean, Sam tenía muy claro, Dean estaba siendo un padre estupendo para John.

- o -

Había demasiada gente en el bar para el gusto de Dean cuando este entró, pero en esos momentos, no le importaba, necesitaba tomarse una cerveza, intentar pensar con claridad contra que estaban luchando y mirar continuamente la cara de su hijo y escucharle mientras tenía pesadillas, no le dejaba concentrarse; estaba seguro que Sam podría cuidar de él un rato, llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo, tanto como él.

Cuando consiguió llegar hasta la barra se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes y le pidió a la simpática y atractiva camarera una cerveza. La chica le sonrió mientras le servía, instándose y sonriendo con picardía. Sin embargo, por muy aparente que tenía la posibilidad de tener compañía esa noche, no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo y por ello, no le prestó demasiada atención.

Mientras se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, alguien le llamó por detrás, dando pequeños golpecitos en su hombro.

"Eh, amigo, tu cara me suena."

Sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta, Dean contestó. "Lo siento _amigo_, pero no llevo mucho tiempo en la ciudad y estoy seguro que no te he visto." Los golpecitos en su hombro continuaron, por lo que, algo crispado por la situación terminó volviéndose hacia el desconocido.

"Ya me acuerdo de ti, tu eres el que te metiste en mis asuntos con mi hermana el otro día." El extraño sonrió con desagrado.

Dean se lo quedó mirando, la última vez que lo había visto, no recordaba que fuera tan grande, tan que le tapaba el resto de la visión de su alrededor. "Si, es posible que fuera yo, pero tengo que decirte que así no se trata a una hermana."

"¿Qué sabrás tu de eso? Además, por tu culpa perdí parte un gran negocio, así que creo que me debes algo."

"¿Perdón?"

"Que me debes lo que perdí por tu culpa, si no también podemos arreglarlo de otro modo."

"Vamos ahora vas a empezar a decirme que te quieres batir en duelo conmigo." Dean comenzó a reír pero cuando el hombro puso su fuerte mano sobre su hombro y apretó con fuerza, dejó de hacerlo.

"No te rías de mi, lo digo en serio. Me debes mucha pasta y si no me quiere pagar, me lo tendré que cobrar de otra manera." El hombre hizo más fuerza con la mano, haciendo que Dean se retorciera ligeramente al sentir el dolor. "Fuera, ahora."

Dean no contestó mientras el hombre le obligaba a levantarse y ambos, tratando de no llamar la atención, salían del local y desaparecían por una de las esquinas.

El hombre empujó con fuerza a Dean que dio un pequeño traspiés y se volvió. "Tío, te lo digo de verdad, creo que as visto demasiadas películas." El extraño no contestó, tan sólo sonrió, mientras se fue acercando a él.

Cuando apenas le separaban unos pocos centímetros de la pared, Dean vio que el hombre pretendía golpearle. Era demasiado grande y por lo tanto sus movimientos eran lo suficientemente lentos como para que Dean los pudiera ver venir. Por ello, cuando el hombre fue a golpearle en la cara, Dean consiguió esquivar el golpe e intentó devolvérselo, sólo que pareció no darse cuenta cuando su puño alcanzó su estómago.

El hombre dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Dean, que parecía haberse quedado paralizado de repente. El hombre volvió a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Dean, sólo que en esta ocasión, hizo una gran fuerza, mucho más que antes y consiguió que cayera de rodillas al suelo, mientras intentaba no expresar su dolor.

"¿Qué me dices ahora, me vas a pagar lo que me debes o quieres continuar con esto?"

"¿Por quien me tomas?" Dijo Dean intentando controlar el dolor en el brazo y en el hombro. "No soy un tío cualquiera que deje sus deudas sin pagar. Aquí tienes _amigo._" Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, Dean sacó un pequeño cuchillo que siempre guardaba para estas ocasiones e hizo una raja en el brazo del otro hombre, que tras quejarse le soltó rápidamente.

Dean se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a seguir enfrentándose a aquel hombre de dos metros de altura, pero este, comportándose igual que haría un toro se lanzó contra él y sin que Dean pudiera detenerlo, le lanzó contra la pared y cayó al suelo.

"Tu lo has querido, ya te he dicho que si no me pagabas, me cobraría lo que me hiciste perder." Los dos primeros golpes en la cara, apenas pudo evitarlos, pero cuando llegó el tercero, directo a su estómago, con ambas manos consiguió detenerlo antes de que le golpeara.

El hombre, furioso por no haber podido darle, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó en aire.

"¡Papá!" Escuchar de pronto la voz de su hijo, en mitad de un callejón, le parecía totalmente imposible, pero cuando volvió la cara y vio a John seguido de cerca por Sam, apenas pudo entender nada.

"John, ven aquí." Aunque el niño había comenzado a correr hacía donde estaba su padre, Sam lo atrapó y lo cogió en brazos, sujetándolo con fuerza, mientras John trataba de zafarse. "No, John, es muy peligroso."

Una sombra apareció detrás de Sam. "Richie, ya basta, ¿es que acaso tu cerebro de mosquito no te permite ver cuando has tenido bastante?"

El hombre dejó de hacer fuerza sobre Dean, que haciendo un poco de fuerza, consiguió que lo dejara y cayó al suelo. El hombre miró a Nadia, que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño al lado de él, parecía tener la situación totalmente controlada.

"¿Qué haces aquí hermanita? Te dije muy claramente que no te metieras en mis asuntos."

"¿Y vas a golpearle delante de su hijo? No creo que ni siquiera tu seas capaz de algo parecido." El hombre dudó un momento y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean, que seguía sentado en el suelo.

"Esta vez te has librado, dale las gracias a tu querido hijo, pero espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar a solas, porque tal vez entonces no tengas la misma suerte." Sin esperar la contestación de Dean, el hombre se acercó hacia donde estaban Sam y John. Mientras pasaba a su lado, Sam se apartó de él, protegiendo con su propio cuerpo a John.

Una vez que se hubieron quedado solos, Sam dejó en el suelo a John, que corrió hacia su padre. "¡Papá!" Se abrazó con fuerza a Dean, que se quejó al notar la pequeña fuerza del niño contra su cara.

"Dean, se puede saber que ha ocurrido."

"No le digas nada a él. La culpa es de mi hermano, el otro día os metisteis donde no debisteis y le hicisteis perder un gran negocio." Nadia se acercó a Dean y echó una ojeada a los moratones de la cara. "Está furioso por el dinero perdido y lo tiene que pagar con alguien."

Al incorporarse e ir a darse la vuelta, una pequeña figura se abrazó a ella. "Gracias por salvar a mi papá." John la miró desde abajo y sonrió y ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela, revolviendo su pelo.

Sam cogió de nuevo a John. "John tiene razón, gracias por lo que has hecho."

"No ha sido nada, supongo que el otro día me ayudasteis a mi, es lo menos que podía hacer ahora." Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y entonces se detuvo. "Por cierto, tienes un hijo encantador, creo que ya se a quien ha salido." Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios y mientras agitaba su melena, de una forma que pretendía ser casual, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando a Nadia hasta que esta desapareció. Luego Sam le ofreció una mano a Dean para que se levantara. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Dijo por fin Dean.

"No lo sabía. De repente se despertó John y dijo que estabas en problemas, que necesitabas nuestra ayuda." John caminaba por delante de ellos, sin que ninguno le quitara la vista de encima. Luego Sam se quedó mirando a su hermano. "Recuerda que John siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido con nosotros, sabe cuando estamos en peligro."

"¿Qué me dices de Nadia?" Sam continuó mirando a su hermano.

"¿A que te refieres?" Sam sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablado, pero quería cerciorarse que los problemas no hacían más que crecer.

"Parece simpática y nos ha ayudado."

"Dean, no empieces, ya tenemos bastante con el monstruo, con Freddy y con el hermano psicópata de Nadia, no me digas que te has encaprichado."

"Vamos Sam, no digas tonterías." Dijo Dean mientras se acercó a donde estaba John y lo cogió en brazos, mientras el niño reía. "Sólo lo digo porque no estaría mal contar con un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando." Dean continuó andando mientras Sam se quedaba parado.

"Claro Dean, sólo se trata de eso." Pero Dean ya no le estaba escuchando, estaba mucho más concentrado en hablar con su hijo, tanto que incluso habían dejado de dolerle los golpes recibidos sólo unos niños antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Los continuos ruidos contra la puerta, despertaron a Sam. Apenas había amanecido, pero tan sólo hacía dos o tres horas que se habían conseguido dormir después de la agitada noche que habían pasado.

Al no esperar a nadie, Sam guardó su arma escondida entre su ropa y fue hasta la puerta, echando primero un vistazo hacia su hermano, que dormido en la cama de al lado y que no había escuchado la llamada en la puerta. John se había quedado dormido junto a él, en la misma cama, acurrucado junto a su padre.

"Yo te protegeré." Le había dicho cuando habían vuelto a la habitación tras el enfrentamiento con Richie. "Ese hombre no te hará nada malo." Sin decir nada más, el niño se metió en la cama de su padre y esperó a que este le siguiera.

Ahora que los miraba, Sam se sorprendía por todo lo que esa criatura había pasado en su corta vida y en lo seguro y decidido que se le veía para no tener más que casi cinco años.

Sin embargo, un momento después, al mirar a Dean, se dio cuenta de su error, pues no podía tratar a John como un niño normal y corriente, un niño que es arropado todas las noches por su padre y por su madre, que juega con sus amigos en el parque y que les pide a sus padres que le compren un perro.

No, John no era así, había vivido demasiado como para ser completamente inocente, desde pequeño había descubierto que los vampiros y los seres del inframundo eran completamente reales y que les podían hacer daño en cuanto bajaran la guardia.

Desde muy pequeño, con tan sólo unos pocos meses había visto a su padre y a Sam luchar por salvarle la vida y ahora, a sus cuatro años y medio, ya pensaba como todo un Winchester, en proteger a su padre y su tío.

Al llegar a la puerta, antes de abrirla, escuchó una voz que le fue totalmente familiar, pero que por otro lado esperaba no volver a escuchar en mucho tiempo.

"Vamos abre la puerta, se que estáis ahí, os he visto llegar." Sam suspiró, pues sabía demasiado bien que aquella voz, aquella mujer, no les iba a traer nada bueno. Sin embargo, finalmente abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres?" Sam se quedó en medio de la puerta, sin permitir que la chica pudiera ver nada del interior de la habitación.

"¿Sam, verdad?" Nadia se apoyó en el marcó de la puerta, muy cerca de donde estaba Sam. "No tienes porque estar tan tenso, Richie no ha venido conmigo." La chica sonrió con algo de malicia.

"No es tu hermano quien me preocupa realmente." Cuando Nadia se fue acercando a él, Sam no se movió, no iba a permitir que ella se volviera a entrometer en sus vidas, si eso significaba poner en peligro a su familia, sobretodo cuando Dean no hacía más que perder la cordura cuando la veía cerca.

Al ver la dura expresión de Sam, Nadia se detuvo y sin más, cambió también su propia expresión. "Vale muy bien, lo siento."

Sam la miró sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Cómo dices?"

"He dicho que lo siento, por lo de Richie, no debió de hacerle eso a tu hermano." Nadia se retiró un poco de la puerta y al volver a mirarla, Sam se dio cuenta que ahora parecía alguien muy distinto a la persona que había llegado un momento antes, alguien que parecía incluso frágil.

Un viento frió golpeó en la cara a Nadia y revolvió su pelo rizado, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera levemente. "Vamos pasa, todavía hace frío aquí fuera."

Por mucho que lo intentaba, Sam no sabía ser tan frío como podía llegar a ser su hermano, no sabía como evitar que las cosas le afectaran y permitir que alguien que parecía tan pequeña y débil entre la ropa que se agitaba por el viento frío de la mañana, se quedara en medio de la calle.

Nadia pareció dudar un momento. En realidad no estaba segura de si entrar o no, en ningún momento había pasado por su cabeza decir más de dos frases a ninguno de los hermanos, pues en el fondo temía las posibles represalias de su hermano si se enteraba de que había estado allí o lo que en un futuro eso pudiera repercutirle.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba hacia allí, no podía quitarse de la cabeza al mayor de los dos hermanos, sus ojos verdes fijos en los de ella cuando se había enfrentado la primera vez a su hermano para ayudarle sin ni siquiera conocerla, su sonrisa al creerse su caballero andante y su expresión cuando ella los había dejado por fin.

Lo había intentado de muchas formas, pero no había logrado sacar de su cabeza a aquel desconocido, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le había hecho sentir lo que otra gente había querido llamar, mariposas en el estómago, o insegura de lo que hacer y decir delante de él. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien le hacía sentir débil y frágil.

Sam y Nadia entraron en la habitación, en la que ya empezaban a entrar las primeras luces de la mañana. Nadia miró a la cama que seguía ocupada por Dean y John. Sonrió al ver al niño entre los brazos de su padre y dio un paso adelante justo antes de que Sam se pusiera delante de ella.

"Tu hermano parece estar bien." Ella se sentó en la cama de Sam y se cruzó de piernas, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su cabellera negra, de forma aparentemente casual, sabiendo que Sam la estaba contemplando en silencio.

"Si, hace falta más que un par de golpes para hacerle daño."

"¿Y el niño, es su hijo?" Sam asintió, mirando a su hermano y al niño. Los escuchó murmurar a los dos, pero no pudo comprender sus palabras. "¿Y la madre?" Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Sam se volvió hacia Nadia y ella pudo ver una expresión triste en su mirada.

"Murió cuando John era muy pequeño, nunca llegó a conocerla realmente y no tiene ningún recuerdo de ella." Un nuevo murmullo, sólo que más intenso que el anterior, llegó desde la otra cama.

Sam se acercó a la cama y comprobó que John no dejaba de agitarse, moverse en la cama, entre los brazos de su padre, mientras que este, no dejaba de murmurar cosas ininteligibles.

"Dean." Sam tocó a su hermano, y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y sudar copiosamente. Dio la vuelta a la cama y se acercó a John, que había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¿Están bien, eso es normal?" Nadia estaba a su lado y Sam se dio cuenta, por los ojos de la chica, que esta estaba asustada mientras miraba a los dos cuerpos, alternativamente.

Aunque no dijo nada, Sam también estaba asustado. Se sentó en la cama e intentó separar al niño de Dean, pero por algún motivo que no era capaz de comprender, Dean abrazó al niño con fuerza e impidió que su hermano se hiciera con el niño.

"Deja a mi hijo en paz." Dijo Dean con fuerza, mientras se aferraba al cuerpecito de John, que continuaba llorando. "No vas a conseguir llevártelo."

"¡Papá!" Entonces Sam se dio cuenta, ambos estaban compartiendo la misma pesadilla, que algo, seguramente un ser sobrenatural les estaba provocando aquello. "Sus ojos me dan miedo."

Sam fue hasta su hermano y lo zarandeó con fuerza, mientras le llamaba una y otra vez sin conseguir nada. "Dean vamos, tienes que despertarte." Se arrodilló junto a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, notando como el sudor resbalaba entre sus dedos.

Aunque no se había fijado, Nadia se había colocado junto a John y con dulzura, le acariciaba el pelo y le hablaba casi al oído. "Sólo es un sueño, pequeño. Ese duende no puede hacerte daño si tu no se lo permites." Deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla del niño y lo escuchó suspirar. "Eres más fuerte que él, ese trasgo te tiene miedo y por eso te que quiere hacer daño a ti y a tu padre. Pero tu puedes luchar contra él."

Sam levantó la mirada al darse cuenta que John se había callado. Al levantarse, vio los lentos movimientos de Nadia, que muy despacio, se incorporaba y llevaba entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo del niño.

- o -

La sosegada respiración de John contra su pecho, hizo que Dean se durmiera en seguida. Estaba cansado después del enfrentamiento con Richie y de no parar de pensar en lo que estaría atacando a su hijo.

En el mismo momento en el que puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, John se acercó a él y se acomodó contra su pecho, sin decir nada, simplemente quedándose ahí, sonriéndole mientras cerraba sus ojos oscuros, tan similares y tranquilos como los del propio John Winchester, como si de esa forma le estuviera dando a entender que no tenía porque preocuparse, que le estaría cuidando en todo momento.

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado, pero de repente un ruido resonó en la habitación. Al abrir los ojos, Sam no estaba allí y John no estaba acostado a su lado. Miró a su alrededor buscándolo y cuando ya iba a llamarle, lo encontró, frente a la puerta mirando a un punto fijo, en el que Dean no pudo ver nada.

"John, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es Freddy, ha venido a jugar." El niño se volvió hacia Dean y entonces lo vio, un ser pequeño, tal vez de la estatura de John. Sus ojos negros y amenazantes estaban clavados en él y cuando la criatura sonrió ampliamente, dejó ver dos filas de dientes afilados y ennegrecidos.

"John, ven aquí." Dean intentó moverse, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que no podía, que no podía mover ni sus brazos ni sus piernas. La criatura, vestida con un llamativo gorro rojo y lo que parecía ser una camisa sucia y algo harapienta, se acercó a John y le cogió de la mano.

Dean se movió con violencia pero comprobó que tenía los brazos y las piernas amarrados con cuerdas a la cama. Cuanto más lo intentaba, menos conseguía moverse y parecía que las cuerdas le iban apretando cada vez un poco más.

"Deja a mi hijo en paz." Dijo con toda la rabia de la que fue capaz, cuando vio el miedo en el rostro de su hijo y ver como el niño trataba de soltarse de los manos que con sus largas y negras uñas arañaban los brazos del niño. "No vas a conseguir llevártelo."

John se volvió un momento hacia el pequeño ser y se fijo en los ojos negros que ahora lo miraban a él como si fueran capaces de penetrar en su mente y obligarle a hacer lo que la criatura quisiera.

"Sus ojos me dan miedo." John trataba de hacer fuerza para liberarse, quería correr junto a su padre, pero las manos lo sostenían con fuerza y le rasgaban la piel produciéndole heridas que ya habían comenzado a sangrar, mientras la pequeña criatua no dejaba de reírse.

El niño sollozó, al ver que el ser tiraba de él y lo llevaba hasta la esquina más oscura de la habitación. "Es divertido." La voz de la criatura penetró en los oídos de los dos como si se tratara de un montón de agujas clavándose.

"¡Papá!" Gritó por fin John mientras se veía cada vez más alejado de su padre, que lo miraba casi con terror en la mirada.

Dean forcejeaba, luchaba por llegar hasta John, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, las cuerdas eran mucho más fuertes que él. Entonces una voz, proveniente de ninguna parte inundó la habitación, una voz femenina, armoniosa y dulce que sin saber porque, les hizo tranquilizarse a los dos.

"Sólo es un sueño, pequeño. Ese duende no puede hacerte daño si tu no se lo permites." Dean miró a John, que de repente se había detenido que miraba a la pequeña criatura. "Eres más fuerte que él, ese trasgo te tiene miedo y por eso te que quiere hacer daño a ti y a tu padre. Pero tu puedes luchar contra él." El ser también lo miraba, pero ya no sonreía, si no que su mirada parecía estar llena de terror.

La criatura soltó el brazo del niño y dio un paso hacia atrás. John se acercó a él. "John, no vayas." Dean notó que las cuerdas que lo sujetaban dejaban de apretar y poco a poco podía comenzar a moverse.

"Tranquilo papá, ella ha dicho que soy más fuerte." Cuando Dean consiguió levantarse finalmente, la criatura casi había desaparecido en la zona más oscura de la habitación y John había caído al suelo, respirando con cierta dificultada.

"John, ¿John estás bien?"

- o -

Como empujado por una fuerza desconocida, Dean abrió los ojos y se quedó sentado en la cama, notando como el sudor caía por todo su cuerpo. Buscó a su alrededor y por fin se encontró con una figura femenina sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hijo.

Se levantó casi con violencia pero Sam se puso en medio. "No le hagas daño." Dean lo miró confundido. "Nadia os ha ayudado."

"¿Nadia?" Por un segundo le costó recordar quien era ella, pero lo que no logró averiguar fue que hacía allí. Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz de su hijo llamándole le hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

"Papá." Dean fue hasta ella y tras mirarlo un momento cogió a John que se abrazó a él con fuerza. Dean notó que su pequeño cuerpecito no paraba de temblar. Lo separó ligeramente, tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, pero entonces vio que no todo había sido un sueño, que las heridas en su brazo eran reales y que todavía estaba sangrando.

Dean dejó al niño en el suelo y se arrodilló frente a él, para luego secar las lágrimas de sus sonrosadas mejillas. "Ya está, tranquilo. Vamos, hay que curarte esas heridas." Dean miró a su hermano mientras cogía otra vez en brazos a John y se dirigía al baño.

Sam no necesitó palabras para saber lo que Dean acababa de decirle. Cuando su hermano cerró la puerta del baño, se volvió hacia Nadia.

Nadia fue hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación. Sam fue detrás de ella, dejando en la habitación solos a Dean y John.

"Muy bien, creo que ahora es cuando nos debes una explicación." Dijo Sam cuando ambos dieron la vuelta a la esquina.

- o -

El golpe secó en la puerta de la habitación sobresaltó a Dean. John, sentado en el retrete dio un bote y volvió a aferrarse a la cintura de su padre.

"Quédate un momento aquí, ahora mismo vuelvo." Dean fue hasta la puerta, pero John no se separó de él. "No va a pasar nada."

Aunque el niño no dijo nada, Dean pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos oscuros y parecía haberse quedado paralizado allí mismo, como si estuviera pegado al suelo.

Al salir del baño y cerrar la puerta tras él, Dean creyó que el destino se había confabulado en su contra, pues la enorme figura de Richie estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"Este juego ya no me divierto, quiero mi dinero de una vez."


	4. Chapter 4

En el pequeño callejón, Sam se puso delante de Nadia, dejándola en la penumbra. Ella lo miró sin decir nada, esperando a que el chico se decidiera a preguntarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Creo que nos merecemos una explicación después de todo lo que ha pasado." Sam se cruzó de brazos.

"Muy bien, supongo que tienes razón." Nadia se apoyó contra la pared y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Suspiró con fuerza y continuó hablando. "Es posible que no os haya dicho toda verdad." Sam la miró con seriedad. "De acuerdo, os he mentido desde el principio."

"Richie no es tu hermano ¿verdad?" Nadia se sorprendió al escuchar al chico, pero afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. "¿Entonces quien es?"

"Mi guardián."

- o -

Cuando Dean vio aparecer de nuevo a aquel hombre, que rozaba los dos metros de altura, se convenció de que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, pero se equivocaba.

"He dicho que quiero lo que me debes." La voz del hombre se había vuelto mucho más grave e intensa que la última vez que se había encontrado con él, lo cual no sirvió para que Dean se encontrara mejor. Sin embargo, no quiso que el hombre se diera cuenta y mucho menos que descubriera su gran debilidad en ese momento.

Dean quería estar seguro que Richie no descubriera que John estaba allí, no quería ponerle en peligro. Por eso, tras decirle que no debía hacer ningún ruido y que debía quedarse muy quieto donde estaba, cerró la puerta del baño tras él.

El cazador estaba seguro que John le haría caso, le habían enseñado bien como comportarse en situaciones parecidas. Por eso decidió enfrentarse con Richie, hasta que su hermano volviera a la habitación.

"No se a que te dedicas y tampoco me importa, pero estás comenzando a cabrearme." Dean se acercó al otro hombre, que comenzó a sonreír con malicia. "Deja de perseguir a mi familia." 

Las fuertes carcajadas del hombre no hicieron que Dean se encontrara mucho mejor, pero tenía que ganar tiempo. "Te atreviste a enfrentarte a mi, nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y eso no lo puedo consentir. Tienes que compensarme." Con dos grandes zancadas, el hombre se colocó frente a Dean.

"Si lo que quieres es dinero, te convendría ir a buscarlo a otro sitio." El hombre continuó riendo, pero el ruido en el baño, llamó poderosamente su atención. Dio un paso hacia allí, pero Dean se puso entre medio. "¿Qué es lo que escondes ahí cazador?"

Dean se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello ¿Cómo sabía aquel extraño que era un cazador, les habían estado siguiendo? Sin embargo, en ese momento había otra prioridad más importante.

"Aléjate de la puerta." Dean ya no estaba de buen humor, ya no estaba dispuesto a gastar bromas, ni quería perder más el tiempo. Pero el otro hombre, pareció no escucharle y dio otro paso hacia el cuarto de baño. "¡He dicho que no te acerques más!"

Dean fue hacia él, pero el hombre, a pesar de lo grande y torpe que pudiera parecer, fue más rápido que él y tal y como había hecho en su último enfrentamiento, le agarró del cuello y lo levantó del suelo.

El cazador, sintió que dejaba de respirar, que por mucho que abriera la boca para tomar aire, este no llegaba a sus pulmones. No quería acabar así, desarmado, a manos de un gigante que parecía conocer demasiado sobre ellos y sobre todo, cuando su hijo estaba en un tremendo peligro, en el momento en el que él estuviera fuera de juego.

Sin embargo, un sonido que le pareció lejano llamó la atención de los dos hombres, que se quedaron mirando hacia allí. La puerta del baño se abrió y dejó la vista una pequeña rendija.

"John no." Dean apenas podía hablar, pero la pequeña figura de John apareciendo en la puerta no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en su propia seguridad. 

Mientras miraba a su hijo, Dean se dio cuenta que el otro hombre, dejaba de prestarle atención, por lo que vio su momento de actuar. Aunque apenas le quedaban fuerzas para hacer nada, Dean usó sus últimos esfuerzos e impulsándose, consiguió asestarle una patada en el estómago al gran hombre que lo sujetaba, con lo que cayó al suelo de golpe.

Richie se dobló por el dolor inesperado, pero pronto se recuperó y se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean, que algo dolorido por el golpe, consiguió arrastrarse fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, con una nueva zancada, Richie llegó hasta él y puso su mano sobre su pecho. 

Dean no sabía lo que el hombre le estaba haciendo, pero un intenso calor pareció estallar en su pecho y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. El aire volvió a desaparecer de sus pulmones y la vista comenzó a nublársele, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en John. Se sorprendió, al darse cuenta que el niño no le estaba mirando a él, sino que se acercaba a una de las paredes y que hablaba con alguien. Agotado y a punto de perder el conocimiento, Dean miró hacia esa pared y aunque en un primer momento no pudo ver nada, un segundo después, una sombra comenzó a dibujarse, una forma pequeña, tal vez de un metro de altura, que se acercaba al niño.

Dean se removió, pero su agresor estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza. La mano de Richie pareció iluminarse lo que provocó un dolor todavía más intenso en el cuerpo de Dean. 

"Freddy, tienes que ayudar a papá." Los dos hombres escucharon la vocecita del niño y soltando el cuerpo de Dean, Richie se volvió hacia él.

"Tal vez tu padre no te quiera lo suficiente como para pagarme lo que me debe y no ponerte en peligro." Richie dio un paso hacia el niño, que lo miró sin decir nada, sin parecer tener ningún miedo en la mirada.

Incorporándose ligeramente, Dean intentó arrastrarse hasta su hijo pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo. Por ello volvió a caer al suelo. John miró hacia la sombra, que poco a poco, continuó tomando forma.

"Mi papá me quiere mucho." La expresión de John cambió de repente, ya no parecía ese niño inocente que tanto Dean como Sam conocían; no, ahora parecía alguien completamente distinto, lleno de una fuerza, que no era propia de un niño de su edad y con un fuego en los ojos que hizo recordar a Dean el pasado medio vampiro del niño. 

"Sabe lo que es mejor para mi." El niño dio un paso al frente, acompañado de cerca por la pequeña criatura, cuyos fieros ojos negros se habían clavado en Richie. "Y ningún hombre malvado como tu le hará daño."

John se detuvo en seco, mientras el pequeño ser de sonrisa diabólica, que mostraba una fila de dientes puntiagudos y amarillentos, seguía avanzando hacia el hombre. 

"No puede ser. Vosotros no estáis aquí." Richie parecía haber palidecido de repente, lo cual le daba un aspecto casi cómico a un hombre de un tamaño tan grande como aquel. Dio un paso hacia atrás y el ser de pequeño tamaño fue tras él.

Dean trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero tan sólo consiguió quedar sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la cama. John fue hasta él y se abrazó a su padre. "No te preocupes, Freddy quiere ayudarnos." 

Los dos se quedaron mirando la escena imposible. Un hombre que rozaba los dos metros, atemorizado por un pequeño ser de apenas un metro. Pero era real, Richie, quería marcharse de allí, pero el ser le había atrapado contra la pared. Ahora que todos los presentes, podían ver a la perfección a esa criatura, vieron que sacaba de su cinturón un hacha proporcional a su tamaño. 

Dean no sabía si eso podría acabar con el hombre, pero al menos lo tenía entretenido hasta que estuviera recuperado del todo y pudiera volver a enfrentarse a él.

- o -

"¿Protector?" Sam jamás había escuchado aquello.

"Sam, yo no soy una mujer normal y corriente, no soy lo que tu crees." Nadia se acercó hacia Sam, saliendo de las sombras en las que había estado hasta ese momento y levantándose el cabello que cubría su frente le mostró una marca que llevaba tatuada, muy parecida a una estrella.

"¿De que va todo esto?" Sam trató de pensar con la mayor rapidez posible, todo lo que había estudiado sobre símbolos y marcas, sobre criaturas y sectas, pero no consiguió encontrar nada que le sirviera en ese momento.

"Vosotros los humanos nos llamáis encantadas, hadas os he oído decir también y cosas peores, que prefiero recordar."

¿Estás diciendo de verdad que eres un hada?" Sam recordaba muy bien lo que había leído toda su vida sobre las hadas y aquella chica que tenía delante no se parecía en nada al perfil de hada corriente.

"Se que suena muy raro, ya nos hemos ocupado nosotras de no dejarnos ver mucho el mundo de los humanos, al menos no destacar demasiado frente a vosotros." Sam dio un paso hacia atrás. Apenas podía comprender lo que aquella mujer le estaba diciendo porque le parecía la locura más grande que jamás le hubieran contado. "Sam tienes que creerme, porque después de lo que he visto en esa habitación, se muy bien que John y tal vez Dean estén en peligro."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Sam continuó retrocediendo hasta que llegó al final del callejón y pudo mirar de nuevo a la habitación. "¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"Ese ser que amenaza a John es un trasgo y creo que uno de los peores." Mientras escuchaba, Sam continuó mirando hacia la habitación y un ruido llamó su atención, algo muy parecido a un grito, que le hizo salir corriendo hacia allí.

La puerta estaba abierta y al llegar allí apenas podía creerse la escena que veían sus ojos. Se encontró a su hermano en el suelo, con John a su lado y un poco más alejado el hombre que había atacado a su hermano, casi empotrado contra la pared y algo muy parecido a un duende delante de él, con un hacha diminuta, en el aire junto al cuello del hombre.

Sam dio un paso adelante, internándose en la habitación. Comprobó que, al menos aparentemente, su hermano estaba bien, al igual que el niño y continuó andando hacia la otra escena. El pequeño ser parecía no haberle visto, por lo que siguió acercándose hacia él.

Cuando apenas le separaba unos pocos centímetros de la criatura, esta se volvió hacia él y utilizando el poder de su mente, lanzó su hacha contra Sam, que en el último segundo consiguió esquivarla y cayó al suelo al lado de Dean.

La criatura emitió un fuerte ruido, parecido al rugido de un pequeño animal y fue a coger su arma, pero Sam lo atrapó y lo evitó, lanzándolo contra la pared. La criatura se golpeó con fuerza y tardó unos momentos en reponerse, tiempo, suficiente para que Sam sacara su arma y le apuntara. El ser se levantó y como si hubiera sido catapultado, se lanzó contra él, pero Sam fue más rápido y pudo dispararle. Antes de caer al suelo, el ser se desvaneció en el aire.

Por un momento, todos se quedaron clavados en su sitio, Sam mirando a su hermano, que le devolvió la mirada. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. John, por otro lado, vio aparecer por la puerta a Nadia y levantándose con rapidez fue hasta la chica, que lo cogió en brazos alegremente.

Richie, respiraba todavía con dificultad, pero poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser el mismo que había atacado a Dean en un momento. Separó su cuerpo de la pared y mientras comprobaba que nadie se fijaba en él, se acercó al mayor de los hermanos. Habían estado a punto matarlo por culpa de aquel chico y ahora era algo personal. Estaba decidido a acabar con él de una vez, por todo ello.

Cuando apenas le quedaban unos pocos metros para llegar a él, Dean se volvió y lanzó con fuerza la pequeña hacha, clavándola con absoluta precisión en el pecho. El hombre tambaleó al recibir el impacto que no se esperaba y durante un segundo miró el arma clavada en su cuerpo. No dijo nada, tan sólo cayó de rodillas y finalmente acabó en suelo, muerto.

- o -

"¡NO!" El fuerte grito de la chica los cogió a todos por sorpresa. Con un movimiento rápido Nadia puso en brazos de Sam a John. "¿Dean que has hecho?"

Dean se estaba levantando por fin del suelo y se acercó a ella. "Creo que nos he salvado la vida a todos."

"Creo que se refiere a que has matado a su protector." Sam miró a la chica y esperó hasta que esta asintió.

"¿Protector¿Qué demonios es eso?" Dean se fijó que la expresión de la chica era casi de pánico y que el tono de su piel tan sólo unos minutos antes, de un dorado que le encantaba, había palidecido, dándole un aspecto cadavérico.

"Estaba atada a él, hasta que un humano me liberara." Dean se acercó a la chica, alternando la mirada con Sam, incapaz de comprender aquellas palabras.

"Dean, Nadia, no es humana, al menos no ahora." Dean no comprendía lo que ninguno de los dos le estaba diciendo, pero si que podía ver el mal aspecto que estaba teniendo Nadia por momentos. 

"Estoy atrapada¿de acuerdo? Mi alma pertenece a mi protector y si no tengo uno, acabaré muriendo."

"Dean, Nadia es… un hada." Incluso a Sam le costaba decir aquello, nunca hubiera creído posible decir que conocía un hada.

"Papá, Nadia dice la verdad¿tu no lo ves?" Dijo John de repente. "Nadia es un hada muy guapa y quiere que tu seas su protector."

Los tres miraron al niño que no comprendía porque lo miraban con tanta sorpresa todos. 

"Yo no he dicho eso, pero si que es verdad que soy un hada, aunque sería más exacto decir encantada."

"Papá, Nadia te necesita." Dean miró primero a su hijo, que por fin había vuelto a ser la criatura que el conocía, inocente, lleno de vida y que ahora le rogaba de una forma de lo más insistente a que ayudara aquella completa desconocida. 

Luego se quedó mirando a la chica, que poco a poco se iba acurrucando más y más y que a cada momento que pasaba parecía un ser más débil e inocente. No estaba muy seguro de que no se tratara de una trampa de algún demonio, pero mientras escuchaba la voz suplicante de su hijo, no había forma de que le dijera que no.

"Muy bien, muy bien, vosotros ganáis, que es lo que tengo que hacer."

"Ven." Dijo Nadia con apenas un hilo de voz. "Dame tu mano." Cuando Dean lo hizo, ella sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo y cortó la piel de él, que no dijo nada, tan sólo la miraba pareciendo extasiado. Ella hizo un corte similar en su mano y cuando la sangre comenzó a manar de ambas heridas, ella junto sus manos.

Una luz brillante se formó entre las dos manos, pero tan sólo duro unos segundos. Un momento después, el color volvió a las mejillas de la chica que ayudada por Dean consiguió ponerse en pie.

"¿Y ahora que?" 

"Ahora eres mi protector." Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"Eso ya me lo has dicho, lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que Richie está muerto?" 

Nadia lo miró con sorpresa a los ojos. "No se lo que quieres decir, ahora estamos juntos, ahora tu eres mi hermano." La chica entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama del hermano mayor, cruzándose de piernas. "¿A donde vamos ahora?"


	5. Chapter 5

Durante un pequeño momento, el silencio se adueñó de toda la habitación. Lo que tan sólo unos antes había sido una autentica locura, se había convertido en una absoluta paz. La pequeña criatura, que John identificaba como Freddy se había marchado tan rápido como había aparecido y el cadáver de Richie, también se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera existido.

Los dos hermanos no habían dejado de mirar a Nadia, que ahora parecía un persona completamente distinta a la que habían conocido; sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y sonriéndoles.

Dean se sentó en la otra cama, pues la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, después de toda la nueva información que la chica les había dado. Al hacerlo, John fue hasta él y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Sam en cambió, se quedó donde estaba, apoyado contra la mesa del escritorio.

"¿Y bien? Espero que nos digas que es todo lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche." Dean miró a Nadia, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a John. "Quiero saber quien era ese tal Richie y que se supone que significa que sea tu "hermano"".

"No es fácil de explicar."

"Pues intentártelo." Dean escuchó un bostezo proveniente del niño y notó que este se acomodaba sobre él. Había sido una noche dura para todos, pero sobretodo para John, que, entre unas cosas y otras, apenas había podido dormir. Le dejó apoyarse sobre su pecho y cogió su chaqueta, que estaba colgada en una silla junto a la cama, para cubrirlo y mantenerlo caliente.

"Richie era mi guardián, aunque en vuestro mundo, los guardianes son denominados hermanos, para no haceros sospechar." Los dos hermanos miraron a la chica, como si hubiera comenzado a hablar en un idioma extraño, pues aunque habían investigado sobre muchos seres sobrenaturales, nunca habían oído hablar de los guardianes. "Digamos que las cosas han cambiando en los últimos dos siglos. No sólo el mundo de los humanos ha evolucionado, también el nuestro se ha adaptado a los nuevos tiempos."

Al mirar a John, Dean comprobó que el niño se había quedado por fin dormido. Todavía le sorprendía que hubiera crecido tanto, que tan sólo cinco años antes, él sólo tuviera a su hermano junto a él, que no tuviera más que preocuparse por la seguridad de Sam y que ahora, tuviera aquella criatura descansando entre sus brazos, que se hubiera apoyado en su brazo, como si de una almohada se tratara y que su propia chaqueta, que había agarrado el niño, le estuviera cubriendo.

Todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, había sido demasiado para él, pues se había prometido mucho tiempo atrás, que John no volvería a estar en peligro, que la lucha con Seamus y su cuadrilla de vampiros, había sido suficiente para su familia.

Pero ahora había ocurrido esto. Aquella criatura o lo que fuera, intentaba matar o al menos hacerse con su hijo y él mismo, por mucho que todavía no le hubiera dicho nada a Sam, sabía que Nadia le había hecho algo, que no era el mismo que se había ido a dormir esa noche. Por ello tenía que saber lo que ocultaba la chica.

"¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando?, ¿Cuál es tu mundo, por qué empiezo a pensar que estas un poco pirada?"

"Dean, deja que me encargue de John, lo dejaré durmiendo en su cama." Sam se acercó a la cama de su hermano, se arrodilló frente a él y con mucho cuidado se hizo con el cuerpo de John, que ni siquiera se había enterado. El niño tan sólo suspiro en sueños, mientras Sam lo llevaba hasta su cama.

"De acuerdo, te lo contaré. Soy una encantada, una especie de hada y Richie era mi guardián, lo mismo que antes hacían terribles monstruos, supongo que habréis escuchado o leído historias sobre ellos."

"Ahora lo hacen gorilas de discotecas." Sam se volvió hacia Dean desde la cama de John. Sabía muy bien porque su hermano estaba actuando así, pues el sarcasmo era su mejor arma cuando estaba asustado. "¿Desde cuando existen las hadas?"

"Desde siempre, lo que ocurre es que nos ocultamos del mundo de los humanos." Nadia se levantó y se colocó junto a Dean. "Se que no es fácil de creer, pero es completamente cierto."

"Demuéstralo." Dean fijó su mirada en la chica, con total seriedad, pues todo aquello no le parecía más que un simple cuento para niños. Él nunca había creído en las hadas o en los unicornios, esas cosas sólo existían en los cuentos infantiles. El mundo de lo sobrenatural era mucho más peligroso que unos cuantos duendes y gnomos de fantasía.

"Dean, creo que…"

"Demuéstralo o te marchas de aquí ahora mismo, porque creo recordar que antes de conocerte las cosas eran mucho más simples para mi familia."

"Muy bien, tu lo has querido, pero luego no digas que os pasan cosas por mi culpa." Nadia se levantó con decisión y fue hasta donde estaba Sam, sentado en la cama de John. "Sam, bésame." Este la miró absolutamente asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar y no dijo nada al respecto. "Vamos Sam, tu hermano es tan tozudo que necesita una prueba para confiar en mi después de que le salvara la vida a él y a tu sobrino, así que intenta besarme."

Sam se levantó pero esperó a que su hermano dijera algo al respecto, porque todo aquello le parecía una auténtica locura. Sin embargo, Dean no hizo nada, se quedó donde estaba, mirando a su hermano. "Vamos Dean, no estarás hablando en serio, esto es una solemne tontería." Pero Dean continuó sin decir nada.

Nadia se puso frente a Sam y este, tras suspirar con fuerza una vez, decidió hacer caso a la chica y terminar con todo aquello de una vez. Aquella situación no le gustaba nada, pero no le quedaba otra cosa para que su hermano se quedara tranquilo de una vez por todas. Se acercó por fin a ella, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y se preparó para besarla.

No podía negar que Nadia era de las mujeres más hermosas que hubiera visto nunca y que bajo otras circunstancias tal vez hubiera intentado flirtear con ella, pero tal y como había visto a Dean comportarse con ella, sabía que la chica le gustaba, al menos hasta que aquella noche.

Nadia lo miró y sonrió, se daba perfecta cuenta de que aquella situación no era de lo más agradable para Sam, por lo que mostrando su sonrisa más inocente, se acercó también a él.

Casi con miedo, Sam puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Nadia y sin saber de donde provenía, notó una descarga eléctrica, que le hizo retirar la mano. Nadia comenzó a reír. Al ver que Sam se quedaba quieto, ella lo empujó contra el escritorio, se separó de él y se sentó en la mesa.

"Vamos, tu hermano quiere que te lo demuestre y no creo que un simple calambrazo le baste." Sam ya estaba cansado de todo aquello y de que su hermano no fuera a hacer nada, por lo que se acercó a ella y sin pensárselo por más tiempo, intentó atraer el cuerpo de ella hasta él.

Precisamente en el momento en el que sus labio se iban juntar con los de Nadia, una nueva descarga, mucho más fuerte que la anterior impactó en él, sólo que ahora no la produjo la chica, si no que le golpeó en la espalda, proveniente de Dean.

Sam cayó de rodillas dolorido por el impacto. "Sam, ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Estás bien?" Dean se levantó rápidamente, un momento después de haber reaccionado a lo que acababa de ocurrir y a lo que acababa de hacer. Sam continuaba en el suelo, respirando con cierta dificultad y apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Dean se puso frente a él, no siendo capaz de tocarle, por miedo a poder hacerle daño otra vez. Por fin Sam le miró y se levantó apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano. "¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso y de donde te lo has sacado?" Dean fue a responder, pero en lugar de hacerlo, pues no sabía que decir, se volvió hacia Nadia, que continuaba sentada en el escritorio.

"Si sabías lo que iba a ocurrir, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?" Se puso delante de ella, que lo miraba de la misma forma que antes, parecía no importarle lo que acababa de ocurrir. Dean la agarró del brazo, pero la soltó un momento más tarde, algo en su cabeza le había dicho que no lo hiciera. "Nadia, maldita sea ¿explícate?"

"Querías saber lo que era yo y en lo que te habías convertido tu ¿no es así?" Sin quitarle los ojos de encima ella se levantó y comenzó a moverse por la habitación, moviendo más manos con rapidez mientras hablaba. "Ya te he dicho que soy una encantada, si las hadas son reales y en nuestro caso, ningún hombre que no nos quiera de verdad, puede acercarse a nosotras." Se quedó mirando a Sam que se había sentado otra vez en la cama de su sobrino. "Y tu eres mi guardián, me proteges de aquellos que tratan de venir a por mi cuando sus deseos no son los de liberarme, aunque suene un poco cursi, si lo que sienten por mi no es amor verdadero."

"Pero se trata de Sam por el amor de dios, es mi propio hermano, ya se que no va a hacerte daño."

"Se trata de tu naturaleza de guardia, es algo totalmente involuntario, que te hace reaccionar, ante cualquier persona, sea tu hermano o no."

Dean tomó el asiento que unos minutos antes había tenido su hermano sobre el escritorio y se cubrió el rostro, ahora si que todo aquello le sobrepasaba con diferencia. "¿Entonces que, voy a ser siempre tu guardián o tengo alguna forma de ser un ser humano normal y corriente otra vez, sin que me salga electricidad de las manos?"

"En realidad si que hay un forma, pero no creo que te guste demasiado." Dean tan sólo la miró, esperando una respuesta que pudiera comenzar a solucionar todo el lío que aquella chica, a la que acababan de conocer, pero que no había hecho más que meterlos en problemas, había comenzado. "Tienes que morir." Al escuchar aquello, Dean comenzó a reír, lo de morir era lo último que hubiera esperado; pero en ese momento nada le parecía extraño ya. "O también puede aparecer un hombre que quiera casarse conmigo o al menos liberarme y puede que entonces todo termine para ti, pues no tendrás a nadie a quien proteger. Al menos eso creo."

"¿Eso crees? Nos engañas para que sigamos tu juego y ahora me dices que crees saber cual es la solución."

"Dean no te engañé. Estaba asustada, sin un guardián, las encantadas mueren, desaparecen sin más." Nadia fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento. "No te preocupes, no hace falta que estemos juntos todo el tiempo. Estando con Richie, me encargaba de llevar a cabo sus negocios y podíamos pasar días sin vernos, de alguna forma, el era capaz de sentir si yo estaba bien y segura." Abrió la puerta, pero la voz que escuchó en ese momento, le hizo detenerse.

"¿Nadia se va papá?" Dean se giró hacia la cama de John que se había despertado con las voces que habían dado. "No quiero que se vaya, ¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros? Además tienes que cuidar de ella como el tío y tu cuidáis de mi."

Dean miró a su hermano, que ya parecía haberse recuperado por completo de la descarga y entonces supo que John tenía razón, no porque Nadia no pudiera cuidarse sola, porque estaba seguro que no le ocurriría nada, sino más bien por él. No sabía de lo que era capaz, de si tenía algún otro tipo de poder a parte de socarrar a la gente y prefería tener cerca de Nadia por si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

Ya había tenido bastante con atacar a su hermano sin darse cuenta, como para poder hacerle algo a alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con ellos.

"¿Hay algo más que debería saber?" Mientras estaba de espaldas, Nadia sonrió ampliamente, pero al darse la vuelta, pareció ser otra vez la misma persona firme y seria que ellos conocían. "¿Alguna otra forma en la que pueda matar a la gente sin querer?"

"En realidad no lo se. Richie nunca me dijo cuales eran todas sus capacidades, todo su potencial y yo nunca quise preguntárselo. Ya sabéis que temperamento tenía. Pero te puedo asegurar que te ayudaré a averiguarlo. Te lo prometo."

"¿Nadia se puede quedar entonces?" John ya se había levantado del todo y ya estaba junto a su padre, con una enorme súplica escrita en los ojos, a la que Dean no pudo resistirse, aunque ya había tomado una decisión.

"Si, pero espero que no haga tontería más." John se abrazó a él y luego fue a donde estaba la chica e hizo lo mismo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, viendo los ojos del otro la preocupación por lo que les pudiera deparar el futuro a partir de ahora. Dean no tenía ni idea de lo que era capaz, si había algún otro secreto que Nadia todavía no les hubiera dicho, pero no quiso preocuparse de eso ahora.

"Muy bien, muchacho, es hora de ir a la cama, el día ha sido muy intenso y tu tienes que dormir." Volvió a coger a John en brazos y metió en la cama de nuevo.

"Ahora que Nadia está con nosotros, Freddy no volverá ¿verdad?"

"No te preocupes por eso ahora. Tu duerme y descansa, que de Freddy, ya nos ocuparemos nosotros y si vuelve a intentar hacer algo, le daremos una paliza." El niño sonrió y se dio la vuelta, quedando apoyado de lado. Dean le besó la frente y lo arropó mientras el niño cerraba los ojos. "Buenas noches colega."


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin se había hecho de día, finalmente había pasado la noche más extraña de toda su vida y Dean todavía no se podía creer que realmente aquello le hubiera pasado a él. Si un día antes tan sólo era un cazador de demonios y espíritus ahora resultaba que tenía a su cargo a una maldita hada, encantada o como quisiera llamarse y para colmo tenía poderes; él que nunca había leído comics de superhéroes, que nunca había soñado con volar o tener superfuerza, podía atacar a la gente con cierta energía misteriosa que salía de su mano.

Todavía no se había levantado del sofá en el que había dormido toda la noche, pues le había dejado la cama a Nadia. En realidad, no había dormido demasiado en todo el rato, pues no había hecho más que pensar, intentar mirar en su interior y averiguar que era lo que realmente podía hacer, cuales eran todos los poderes que Nadia no le había llegado a comentar y que saldrían en el momento más inoportuno, como cuando atacado a su hermano.

Por fin se levantó, recordaba haberse dormido al amanecer y ahora se daba cuenta que ni Sam y John, ni Nadia estaban en sus camas, que no se oía ni el más mínimo ruido. En la mesa del escritorio encontró una nota. Era de Sam, no estaba firmada pero reconocía perfectamente la letra de su hermano.

"_Me he llevado a John a desayunar a la cafetería de la esquina, espero que ahora tengas tiempo para hablar con Nadia y aclarar las cosas._

_Por cierto, no te preocupes por lo de anoche, aun tienes que practicar con esa electricidad tuya, porque casi no conseguiste ni tumbarme._

_Nos vemos luego."_

Dean se sentó en la cama más cercana que encontró y disfrutó un momento de la tranquilidad que respiraba, sin prisas, sin gritos, sin cosas raras, simplemente él, en una habitación vacía.

Sam tenía razón, Nadia apenas les había explicado nada, estaba seguro que todavía había mucho que tenía que contarles antes de poder decir que no sabía nada más y ese era el momento, en cuanto volviera de donde se hubiera ido, hablaría con ella, no la dejaría tranquila hasta que consiguiera la información que necesitaba y con la que poder estar seguro que no haría daño a nadie cercano.

Fue al cuarto de baño, quería darse una ducha de agua bien caliente y dejar marchar los agobios de las horas anteriores, para no ser excesivamente duro con Nadia, porque de haber podido, no estaba seguro de lo que le habría hecho a la chica en ese momento.

Al abrir la puerta, se quedó completamente paralizado, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie allí, había pensado que estaba completamente sólo en la habitación, que todos habían salido a desayunar, pero cuando se encontró a Nadia saliendo de la bañera, completamente desnuda, con algo de jabón todavía deslizándose por su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto y no decir nada, como si no hubiera visto nada, como si aquello no hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, se quedó sujetando el pomo de la puerta, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de ella, intentando no ver más allá de lo que ella pudiera sentirse molesta; sorprendido, tanto por lo que estaba viendo, como por la tranquilidad con la que ella se había tomado su encuentro.

"Lo siento, pensaba que estaba sólo." Dean dio un paso atrás, estaba seguro de salir de allí cuanto antes, pues aquella situación era demasiado embarazosa, incluso para él, por mucho que una parte bastante importante de su cerebro, le repetía una y otra vez, lo maravilloso de aquella visión.

"No te preocupes, ya he terminado." Nadia dio un par de pasos, hasta alcanzar la toalla. Dean no podía creer que no le molestara lo más mínimo que él estuviera allí, que la estuviera viendo completamente desnuda y que no se ruborizara o molestara tan siquiera un poco. "Ahora te dejo el cuarto de baño." Nadia se volvió hacia Dean cuando todavía se estaba cubriendo con la toalla. "Deberías darte un baño, pareces tenso, te sentará bien."

"_¿Tenso, que parezco tenso? No suelo ver todos los días a mujeres, con las que no me he acostado la noche anterior, desnudas en el cuarto de baño. ¿No crees que eso es suficiente como para sentirme tenso?"_

Pero Dean no dijo nada cuando ella pasó a su lado, saliendo del baño, con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, marcando de una forma imposible de que Dean no se fijara, los pechos debajo de ella. La vio sentarse en la cama y frotarse las piernas con la toalla, para un momento después, tumbarse en la que esa noche había sido su cama.

"¿Te ocurre algo? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma." Nadia se lo quedó mirando con la misma sonrisa inocente de la noche anterior y con el mandó de la televisión en la mano.

"Bueno, es que no se, pensaba que te molestaría que te viera así." Dean se quedó en la misma puerta del baño, sin dejar de mirar a Nadia.

"¿Por qué, al fin y al cabo, ahora vivimos juntos? No tenemos porque tener secretos entre nosotros."

"_Secretos, no desde luego, creo que ya he visto todo lo que podía haber visto de ti."_ "Si bueno, pero ¿Qué pasa si hubiera sido Sam o John? Podrías haber cerrado con el pestillo."

Nadia se volvió a incorporar y se levantó de la cama, iendo hacia donde estaba Dean. "O sea, que si me ves tu no pasa nada, pero si me ve tu hermano si. ¿Lo que a ti te pasas es que sigues mosqueado por lo de anoche?" Nadia se puso frente a Dean, cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya me dirás tu. Pude haber matado a mi hermano y tu no me avisaste, ¿Qué será lo próximo que tenga que sacrificarlo en algún extraño ritual?" Nadia puso su mano sobre el pecho de Dean e hizo que dejara de hablar.

"¿Hubieras preferido haber sido tu?"

"¿De que demonios estás hablando?"

"De lo de ayer, hubieras preferido que te besara a ti, que tu fueras mi conejillo de indias en lugar de Sam. Por eso no quieres que el me vea en el cuarto de baño, no quieres que nos gustemos. Estás celoso."

Dean comenzó a andar por la habitación su rumbo fijo. "No digas tonterías, ¿Por qué voy a estar celoso si ni siquiera me gustas?"

Nadia comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Llevaba muchos años viendo el comportamiento de los hombres cuando ella estaba cerca, como para saber cuando le gustaba a alguno y Dean no era una excepción y mucho menos cuando le estaba costando horrores mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos y no bajarla hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

"Dean, por favor, te vi como me mirabas el día que nos conocimos y la otra vez que nos encontramos. Si de verdad que te fijas tanto en todo el mundo, echándoles una ojeada de arriba abajo, estoy segura que habrás tenido más de un problema."

Dean sabía lo que contestar, sabía lo que quería decir para hacerla callar, pero cuando llegó el momento, las palabras no llegaron hasta él, no cuando Nadia lo miraba con aquella expresión tan divertida, con los esos ojos, que se le hacían tan pequeños cuando se reía y con su vocecilla que parecía tan delicada en ese momento.

"¿Ves como tengo razón? Porque no me dices que sólo son tonterías si realmente no sientes nada por mi." Nadia fue de nuevo hasta donde estaba Dean, que se había apoyado en el escritorio con ambas manos y miraba a través de las cortinas las calles solitarias. "Estás celoso de que besara a tu hermano; reconócelo al menos."

¿Cómo iba a reconocer esto en aquella situación?, ¿Qué era lo que quería Nadia, que Dean se le declarara y poder estar juntos el resto de sus vidas? No en ese momento, pues si Dean no sabía ni lo que hacer con su propia vida, como iba a mezclarse sentimentalmente con ella, sin tan siquiera saber si podía hacerlo.

"Dean vamos, no es tan difícil." Nadia apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él y notó que el chico estaba completamente tenso. Hizo un poco de presión y lo escuchó suspirar, continuó con aquel simple masaje, hasta que poco a poco, Dean parecía ir relajándose.

Dean no sabía como lo estaba haciendo aquella chica, pero realmente se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor con el contacto de sus manos sobre sus hombros, tanto que estaba dejando de pensar en todo aquello que le estaba volviendo loco.

De esa forma, se dio vuelta con un movimiento rápido y con ambas manos sujetó la cintura de ella. La vio paralizarse, como si de repente estuviera perdiendo la serenidad que demostraba tan sólo un momento antes.

"¿Qué quieres que diga, que me llevas volviendo loco desde el primer día que te vi?, ¿Qué tengo miedo de acercarme a ti, de intentar besarte, por si eso estuviera rompiendo alguna regla?" Dean vio que la expresión de Nadia volvía a cambiar de nuevo y que ahora un pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos negros comenzaban a brillar con cierta intensidad.

Dean apretó sus caderas con cierta fuerza y hubiera jurado que todo su cuerpo temblaba como si se tratara de gelatina. Nadia no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió, esperando lo que Dean pudiera decirle a continuación.

Sin embargo antes de decir nada, elevó las manos hasta el rostro de ella y sin esperar a lo que pudiera ocurrirle, besó sus labios entreabiertos, mientras veía como ella cerraba los ojos. Degustó su dulce sabor, que no pudo identificar con nada; tan sólo estaba seguro que se trataba de algo extremadamente dulce. Nadia tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar cuando él se hubo separado de ella.

Por fin, Nadia abrió los ojos y lo vio delante de ella, apoyado otra vez sobre el escritorio y con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. "Pues no te lo voy a decir, porque no estoy celoso de mi hermano, tan sólo me preocupó de no matarle por tu culpa." Nadia abrió mucho los ojos mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

"Y por cierto, aunque reconozco que tienes un gran cuerpo y que he visto pocas mujeres tan hermosas como tu, lo siento, pero creo que seríamos totalmente incompatibles."

Dean no esperó a que Nadia dijera nada, sin más se separó completamente de ella y fue de nuevo hasta el cuarto de baño, sin mirar atrás, sin querer como se había tomado ella su reacción. Cerró la puerta del baño después de entrar y se apoyó sobre ella.

Sabía que había sido extremadamente duro, que por mucho que estuviera mal que ella les escondiera información sobre lo que ella era capaz de hacer o lo que él guardaba en su interior, lo que había hecho era un golpe demasiado bajo. Ella casi le había abierto sus sentimientos, casi le había dicho que le quería, que estaba enamorada de él y él sólo había sido capaz de tirarle todas sus ilusiones por tierra.

Sin embargo, era todo lo que podía hacer. Estaba demasiado confuso con lo que ahora era, un protector, una criatura sobrenatural, un ser humano normal y corriente. Dean no sabía nada sobre si mismo en ese momento, ni quien era, ni lo que podía hacer, nada.

Por todo ello, estaba completamente seguro de que no era el mejor momento para empezar una relación romántica, ni que ninguno de los dos se hiciera ilusiones al respecto. Por lo que era mejor cortar las cosas de raíz.

- o -

Cuando Sam y John regresaron de nuevo a la habitación, un par de horas más tarde de haberse marchado, cuando Sam ya creía que su hermano habría hablado con Nadia, le sorprendió tremendamente, encontrarse a la chica sentada en la cama y con la mirada triste perdida en ninguna parte.

Tenía el pelo húmedo revuelto, tanto que parecía no haberse peinado al levantarse. Llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, aunque no se había puesto los zapatos. Al lado de la cama, había una bolsa, la misma que había bajado de su coche al decirles que se quería con ellos.

"Nadia ¿Qué pasa?" Sam se sentó a su lado, aunque Nadia no reaccionó a su pregunto en un primer momento. John se fue a su cama y cogió uno de los últimos libros de cuentos que le había regalado Sam. Estaba muy ilusionado desde que había aprendido a leer, que se pasaba horas con sus libros.

Por fin, Nadia se decidió a hablar. "Tu hermano es un imbécil."

John levantó la mirada del libro la escuchar aquello. "Bueno, ya se que sus chistes pueden ser un poco hirientes pero…"

"Lo digo en serio, Sam, no se trata de que se haya metido conmigo o que lo que haya dicho no me haya gustado." Nadia miró la bolsa que había dejado preparada para marcharse. "Es la verdad, Dean es completamente imbecil, por que no sabe de que va todo esto, que su comportamiento conmigo puede acabar matándome." No quería haberlo hecho pero terminó por dejar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"Nadia, vamos, no te irás a marchar lo que te haya dicho ¿verdad? Deja que hable con él primero."

Nadia lo miró con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas. "¿Vas a decirle que si no decide lo que realmente siente por mi, nunca volveré a ser humana o peor aún que puede terminar por provocar mi muerte con su comportamiento infantil?"

"Lo siento, pero si no me cuentas algo más creo que no podré ayudarte."

"¡Le quiero Sam, por eso hice que Richie viniera aquí, sabía que moriría y que Dean se convertiría en mi guardián! Era lo que yo quería, tenerlo cerca para que pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo y me liberara él."

"Querías que fuera él el hombre que te declarara su amor y te quitara la maldición de encantada. ¿De verdad le quieres?"

Nadia no llegó a contestar, pues en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y apareció Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Al entrar en la habitación, Dean miró a Sam y Nadia. Ambos se lo habían quedado mirando y por un momento Dean se sintió como si sobrara en aquel lugar. "¿Qué os pasa, parece que hayáis visto un fantasma?" Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

"Nadia me estaba contando la historia de las encantadas." Dijo Sam tras lanzarle una mirada fugaz a la chica. "Nunca había oído antes hablar de ellas, pero me parece una historia fascinante." John se bajó al suelo y fue hasta su padre, momento en que Nadia aprovechó para coger su bolsa e ir hasta la puerta.

"Bueno Dean, creo que es el momento de seguir con mi vida, no quiero ser un estorbo para vosotros. No te molestaré más." Nadia miró con dureza a Dean, que parecía sorprendido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

"¿Cómo que te vas, no se suponía que ahora tenía que protegerte?" Dean se interpuso delante de la puerta e impidió salir a la chica. Nadia se detuvo delante de él y se cruzó de brazos. Fue a decir algo, pero la vocecita de John le impidió hacerlo.

"Nadia dice que se va, papá." Dean se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su hijo. "Dice que te has portado mal con ella y que se va."

"¿Qué ha dicho qué?" Dean no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Tu tienes que quedarte conmigo, son tus reglas ¿no? Bueno pues si no quieres estar aquí, te alquilas la habitación de al lado y si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamarme." Dean sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho por su magistral plan.

"Claro, Dean, tu siempre tan considerado." El sarcasmo en la voz de Nadia fue más que palpable. "No te preocupes que no pensaba quedarme en "tu" misma habitación. Además, no soy tan débil como crees, puedo defenderme sola, sin que tengas que venir a socorrerme cuando si fuera tu damisela grite."

Dándole un pequeño empujón a Dean, Nadia pasó a su lado y salió de la habitación. Caminó hasta desaparecer de su vista, sin que Dean dejara de mirarla, sorprendido por lo que, para su entender, era una reacción totalmente innecesaria.

Cuando Nadia hubo desaparecido del todo, Dean se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en el sillón más cercano, dispuesto para disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad delante de la televisión. Sin embargo un momento después de haber encendido el aparato, dejó de prestarle atención a lo que sus ojos estaban mirando.

Nadia se había marchado y aunque estaba seguro que no se habría ido demasiado lejos, no estaba del todo convencido de poder volver a verla. Quería volver a verla, quería tenerla cerca, por mucho que le hubiera dicho aquellas cosas tan terribles, quería cuidar de ella y quería protegerla, como hacía con Sam y con su hijo.

Sin embargo, el miedo no hacía más que invadirle cuando hablaba con ella, cada vez que la chica lo miraba con sus ojos negros, tan penetrantes, el mundo de Dean se tambaleaba con una fuerza tremenda y eso no le gustaba, no le hacía gracia perder el control de la situación, no sentirse seguro ante una mujer como ella era como estar rodeado de una horda de demonios a punto de atacarle.

Pero Nadia no era cualquier mujer, si no la única que lo volvía completamente loco, la única que le hacía decir cosas que realmente no pensaba y hacerle daño, a pesar de no querer, para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

"¿Tu la quieres verdad?" La voz de su hermano le devolvió a la realidad. Se volvió hacia él, para comprobar que Sam seguía sentado en la cama, sin haberse movido y que John estaba a su lado, jugando distraídamente con su adorada pistola de juguete. "¿Has sido lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar marchar a la mujer de la que estás enamorado?"

"No estoy enamorado de ella, lo dices como si fuera a ser la mujer de mi vida." Dean apagó la televisión, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. "No voy a negar que me guste, pero no como para volverme loco."

Sam no dijo nada mientras miraba a su hermano. No se podía creer que Dean intentara mentirle todavía, después de todo lo que habían pasado en los últimos años, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Los ojos de su hermano eran tan claros para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos; para decir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la mujer que acababa de dejarle plantado, que lo que le estaba diciendo no le parecían más que una sarta de enormes tonterías.

"Dean deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? Seguro que esa maldita cría te ha comido la cabeza con su historia de lo mal que me portado con ella." Sam se levantó de la cama y comenzó a deambular por la habitación.

"Nadia tiene razón, eres todo un imbécil y lo peor aún es que no te das ni cuenta. Esa chica está enamorada de ti y ha arriesgado por ti y a ti sólo se te ocurre romperle el corazón. Muy bien hecho Dean, de verdad muy bien hecho."

"Sam, creo que estás exagerando un poco las cosas, ella sólo me ha utilizado cuando ese Richie murió, no es…" Dean se detuvo, pues estaba empezando a notar que algo raro crecía en su interior. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan triste?, ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar sin más?

Se levantó del sillón y fue hasta la puerta. Sin motivo aparente, se estaba quedando sin aire, por ello salió de la habitación y respiró profundamente, aunque la terrible sensación de ansiedad no había menguado.

"Dean ¿te encuentras bien? John, quédate un momento aquí, ¿quieres?" El niño asintió, mirando como su padre desaparecía.

John no era capaz de comprender nada, no sabía porque Nadia se había marchado, porque su padre decía esas cosas y porque de repente había palidecido, como si estuviera enfermo.

Sam siguió los pasos de su hermano y lo encontró sentado en el exterior de la habitación en los dos escalones que la separaban de la calle. Las manos cubrían su rostro, pero aunque tratara de evitarlo, para su sorpresa, Sam lo escuchó llorar débilmente.

"Dean ¿Qué ocurre?" Sam sabía muy bien que para Dean no era habitual expresar sus sentimientos de aquella forma tan intensa y desde luego, hacía falta mucho para conseguir hacerle llorar.

"No lo se, Sam, te juro que no se porque estoy llorando." Sam se sentó a su lado y cuando Dean lo miró por fin, Sam apenas podía creer estar viendo las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su hermano. "No se porque me siento tan mal, porque desde que papá murió no me sentía igual, Sammy."

Sam sonrió, pues de repente se le había ocurrido una idea, que ya no resultaba tan ridícula como había pensado en un principio. "Estáis conectados." Dean lo miró absolutamente extrañado y negó con un gesto de cabeza. "Nadia y tu. Después de lo que te hizo, de que te convirtieras en su guardián. Creo que ahora compartís los sentimientos de ambos."

"No digas tonterías Sam." Dean quería decirle que eso era la tontería más grande que hubiera escuchado nunca, pero cuando la ansiedad de su interior, crecía por momentos cada vez que pensaba en Nadia, comenzó a pensar que tal vez su hermano tuviera algo de razón. "¿Estas diciendo que lo que siento es lo mismo que siente Nadia?"

"Te habrás acostado con muchas mujeres Dean, pero creo que no sabes nada de ellas." Detrás de ellos, en el umbral de la puerta apareció John y sin decir nada se sentó entre las piernas de su padre. Los dos hermanos sonrieron al verle. "Ya te he dicho antes que le has roto el corazón a esa chica y todo lo que sientes ahora, no es más que culpa tuya."

"Sólo traté de no mezclar las cosas. Ya tengo bastante con descubrir que ahora, por su culpa tengo poderes y que tengo que protegerla, además de impedir que ese maldito trasgo le haga daño a mi hijo." Dean respiró profundamente.

Jamás podría haber llegado a pensar que alguien pudiera sentirse a si de mal por lo que le hubiera dicho, nunca se había percatado que sus palabras pudieran llegar a hacer tanto daño a otra persona.

Una vez más, volvió a mirar a su hermano. Sam no iba a decir nada, pues sabía que Dean no se estaba creyendo sus propias palabras de autoconvencimiento. "Muy bien, tal vez tengas razón y me pasé con ella, no pensé lo que dije mientras lo hacía." Dean se levantó y dio un par de pasos, antes de escuchar a John hablar.

"¿Cuándo va a volver Nadia, papá?" Dean se dio la vuelta y miró los grandes ojos de su hijo. Las mismas mentiras que era capaz de decir a su hermano, no le servían con John, pues no podía tratar de engañarle.

Por ello, Dean se arrodilló frente a John. "¿De verdad quieres que vuelva Nadia?" El niño tan sólo asintió, sin decir nada más. "¿Sabes, John? He sido un tonto y no he tratado a Nadia como se merecía; voy a buscarla y hablaré con ella para que vuelva con nosotros." John sonrió y se abrazó a su padre. Dean miró a Sam, que igual que el niño le estaba sonriendo ampliamente, pues tío y sobrino tenían la misma sonrisa absolutamente encantadora.

- o -

Cuando Dean se marchó a la recepción para preguntar en que habitación estaba ahora instalada Nadia, Sam volvió a entrar en la habitación con John. El niño estaba muy ilusionado con lo que le había dicho su padre y con pensar que volvería a ver a Nadia pronto, pues la chica le gustaba y aunque no les hubiera dicho nada, había comenzado a ver la posibilidad de ver a la chica en su vida para siempre, tal vez al lado de su padre.

Sin embargo, Sam no lo tenía tan claro, pues hacía mucho que había comprobado que Dean nunca había sido demasiado experto en las relaciones sentimentales y podía ser capaz de estropearlo todo en cualquier momento, por eso prefirió ser cauteloso antes de hacerse ilusiones.

"Tío Sam." Dijo por fin el niño. Sam se lo quedó mirando, pero para su sorpresa John no parecía prestarle atención, igual que había ocurrido otras veces, el niño estaba pendiente de algo que él no era capaz de ver. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se tratara del trasgo aquel que perseguía a su sobrino. "Freddy ha vuelto." John parecía estar hipnotizado con algo invisible.

"John ven aquí." Sam trató de hablar de la forma más dulce que pudo pues no quería asustar a su sobrino.

Aunque ahora que Dean no estaba con él y que sabía de lo que era capaz aquella pequeña y desagradable criatura, no se sentía muy seguro, teniéndose que enfrentar a solas a ese ser.

"Papá te dijo que te fueras Freddy, no eres bueno y sólo quieres hacernos daño. Vete."

"John, ven aquí, por favor." Volvió a decir Sam, pero el niño parecía no estar allí realmente, como si se tratara de una dimensión distinta, en la que sólo estuvieran su sobrino y la maldita criatura.

Sam dio un paso hacia el niño, pero justo en el momento en el que lo hizo, como si se tratara de haber pisado una baldosa mágica, el pequeño trasgo, que apenas debía de alcanzar el metro de altura apareció ante él, impidiéndole acercarse más a John.

Echando una rápida mirada a su alrededor, Sam comprobó que todo lo que podía servirle de arma, en caso de tener que defenderse, estaban demasiado alejado de él.

"John, métete en el baño y cierra la puerta con pestillo." Igual que un momento antes, el niño no le hizo caso. "¡John!" El grito despertó a su sobrino del sueño en el que parecía inmerso y sin pronunciar una palabra, tan sólo con una serena mirada a su tío, John hizo lo que este le había dicho.

El pequeño ser no se había movido desde que había aparecido allí, mirando a Sam, sin que pareciera importarle que el niño dejara de estar en la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le preguntó Sam.

"Avisarte." La voz del trasgo era tan desagradable como su figura encorvada.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"De tu sobrino, John, no soy él único que quiere algo de ese inocente niño." Sam no comprendía porque alguien como esa criatura, que tanto daño estaba intentando hacer a su familia, le estuviera diciendo algo parecido. "No voy a negarte que quiera usarlo para mi provecho, pero, no soy el único y eso no me hace gracia."

"Habla de una vez, si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo." Sam tenía ganas de acabar con el trasgo allí mismo, pero también quería saber que era lo que se suponía que sabía, por lo que trató de imponerse al pequeño ser.

"Se trata de esa amiga vuestra, ¿Nadia verdad? No es tan inocente como os ha hecho creer. Yo que vosotros tendría cuidado con ella." Ante de que Sam pudiera decir o preguntarle nada, la criatura chasqueó los dedos y desapareció en un segundo.

"_Maldita sea."_ Sam sabía muy bien que los trasgos eran como los demonios, solían mentir habitualmente, a menos que decir la verdad fuera algo beneficioso para ellos. _"No puede ser verdad, Nadia no es mala, me habría dado cuenta."_

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, Sam dejó de pensar en eso. "¿Ya se ha ido?" John avanzó dando pasitos cortos.

Sam fue hasta él y lo cogió en brazos, dejando que el niño se aferrara con fuerza a su cuello. "Si, ya se ha ido."

"¿Por qué no nos deja en paz?"

"No lo se." Mientras hablaba, Sam acarició en cabello negro de su sobrino. No era capaz de comprender que aquello fuera verdad y que Nadia pudiera haberlos engañados a todos.

A pesar que hacía poco que conocía a Nadia, estaba seguro que no era una persona mala. Siempre había estado totalmente seguro de poder confiar en su instinto y nunca le había fallado cuando se trataba de conocer a la gente.

En aquella ocasión, aunque al principio Nadia no le había dado buena espina, una vez que había llegado a conocerla, su opinión hacia ella había cambiado. Sin embargo, después de las palabras de la pequeña criatura, ya no sabía que pensar.

Dean entró en la habitación de nuevo y con sólo mirarle a la cara, todavía enrojecida por haber llorado y los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas que había tratado de ocultar, Sam supo que no la había encontrado.

"Nadia se ha ido."


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras leía en internet todo lo que había podido encontrar sobre los trasgos y las encantadas, Sam levantó la mirada y se fijó en Dean. Sonrió, pues aunque sabía que estaba terriblemente mal, no lo pudo evitar.

Dean no se dio cuenta, estaba mirando por la ventana, con la mirada fija en la nada y no había dicho nada en más de dos horas; para total incredulidad de su hermano, Dean no había abierto la boca en dos horas enteras.

John se acercó a su tío con un libro en la mano y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que Sam se percatara que estaba allí. Este se volvió hacia el niño y le revolvió ligeramente el pelo cariñosamente.

"¿Qué le ocurre a papá?" John miró a también a su padre.

El niño no comprendía nada y Sam tampoco le había dicho gran cosa sobre lo que le ocurría a su padre, pues incluso a él le era difícil de comprender, sobretodo tratándose de Dean y de unos sentimientos que no le pertenecían.

"John, tu padre, está pasando una mala racha, pero no te preocupes no le pasa nada grave y que no se pase en unos días." _"Al menos eso espero."_ Tan sólo pensó Sam, sin decirle nada al niño.

John asintió, al menos parecía que había aceptado esa respuesta. El niño bajó la mirada hacia el libro de nuevo y se enfrascó en la lectura de nuevo. Sam no pudo concentrarse de nuevo en su lectura en la pantalla del ordenador.

Estaba preocupado por su hermano, desde que Dean había sufrido ese cambio, esa unión con Nadia que le hacía sentir lo mismo que sentía la chica; por muy lejos que ella estuviera, pues en realidad no tenían ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba; su hermano no era realmente el mismo.

Desde luego que Dean estaba allí, que le tomaba el pelo, que se metía con él como antes y que jugaba y hablaba con John como si no hubiera ocurrido nada; sin embargo, y por mucho que Sam no sabía lo que era exactamente, su hermano había cambiado, su mirada era diferente y su comportamiento también era ligeramente extraño.

"¿Dónde está Nadia?" Al escuchar la pregunta, Sam agachó la mirada hacia John, que no había apartado la vista del libro que tenía entre manos. "¿Por qué papá no va a buscarla si sabe donde está?" Sam abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello, pues en ningún caso se hubiera imaginado escuchar eso viniendo de su sobrino, que tan sólo contaba con cuatro años. ¿Acaso John sabía más de lo que ellos creían? Y de ser así ¿Cómo era posible?

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Sam dejó el ordenador a un lado y esperó a que el niño levantara la mirada hacia él. John se tomó unos segundos, como si lo que acabara de decir no hubiera sido realmente importante para él, como lo había sido para Sam. "¿John?"

"Es verdad, Nadia me lo dijo cuando estuvo conmigo." Sam lo miró expectante, esperando a que el niño continuara hablando, de nuevo, John se tomó su tiempo, momento en que Sam comenzó a desesperarse.

Con una mirada rápida alcanzó a ver a Dean; no se había percatado pero Dean se había movido, se había acurrucado en el sillón en el que llevaba varias horas sentado, con las rodillas rodeadas con sus brazos y lo escuchó suspirar. Sam estaba totalmente perplejo, acababa de escuchar a Dean suspirar.

"Me dijo que papá y ella estaban comunicados y que aunque no quisiera él la comprendería mejor que nadie. ¿Qué quiere decir eso tío Sam?, ¿puede papá encontrarla si quiere?"

Sam tragó saliva. Llevaba casi un día entero buscando información entre libros e Internet sobre las encantadas y sus protectores, que le parecía increíble que su sobrino supiera tanto sobre el tema. Por un momento se sintió orgulloso, pues ese pequeño niño de cuatro años y medio le recordó mucho a si mismo.

"No lo se John, supongo que podría preguntarle a tu padre." Al escuchar aquello, John había dejado apartado el libro en el que había estado tan concentrado un momento antes. Aunque apenas la había llegado a conocer, le había cogido un enorme cariño a Nadia y si le decían que podía ser posible volver a verla, el niño se emocionó enormemente.

"¿Nadia va a volver?" Los ojos negros de John se iluminaron como pocas veces lo había visto Sam y este no supo que decirle, pues no estaba del todo seguro si era bueno crearle unas esperanzas que tal vez nunca llegaran a cumplirse.

"¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Tu quédate aquí." Sam cogió el libro que había dejado a un lado, sobre la cama John y leyó el título, que hasta ese momento había pasado completamente por alto, "Cuentos y leyendas americanas, contados para niños."

Se lo había regalado él mismo, una vez que John había aprendido a leer, quería que su sobrino tuviera la mayor información posible sobre lo que ellos hacían y que comenzara a hacerlo pronto, como un juego, para que una vez que llegara el momento de enfrentarse a su primera criatura, todo aquello no le cogiera demasiado por sorpresa.

Cuando John había llegado a sus vidas, Sam había querido pensar que era posible que terminaran llevando una vida normal y que el niño pudiera crecer en un ambiente normal, fuera de todo el mundo sobrenatural. Sin embargo, una vez que había pasado el tiempo y que las cosas habían seguido igual, Sam se dio cuenta que eso era algo imposible y que si las cosas no cambiarían mucho, John terminaría por convertirse en un cazador como ellos dos y de ser así, Sam quería que su sobrino fuera el mejor, con el mayor conocimiento sobre su trabajo.

"¿Qué tal si me buscas tu cuento favorito, te lo vuelves a leer y luego me lo cuentas?" John le mostró a Sam una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y cogió otra vez el gran libro, que casi era más grande que él. Comenzó a pasar páginas, haciendo lo que su tío le había dicho, mientras Sam, por fin se levantaba y se iba a hablar con Dean.

Un momento antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Dean, se dio la vuelta hacia John, por saber si lo que fuera a decir lo fuera a escuchar el niño, pero al ver que estaba absolutamente concentrado en su libro, se dio cuenta que eso no iba a suceder y que podía hablar con su hermano con total tranquilidad.

Sam cogió el sillón en el que había estado sentado y lo llevó hasta la ventaba, hasta donde se encontraba Dean. Este no se movió, ni siquiera le miró, era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que Sam estuviera allí.

Sam se recostó en el sillón y apoyó las piernas sobre el marco de la ventana, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Esperó un momento, pero Dean no reaccionó. Sam lo miró, fijándose mejor antes en su rostro y de nuevo, para su tremenda sorpresa, se percató de los ojos enrojecidos de su hermano, siendo que pocas veces lo había llegado a ver llorar y se dio cuenta que no respiraba con normalidad, sino que su respiración era algo entrecortada.

"¿Dean te encuentras bien?" Dijo por fin Sam, sabiendo que Dean no le iba a contestar. "Dean, vamos, dime algo, no puedes quedarte así toda la vida; tienes que darme algo para que te ayude a solucionar todo esto." Sam volvió a esperar a que su hermano contestara, pero Dean tardó unos segundos demasiado largos para Sam en hacerlo.

"No puedo creer que esté tan destrozada." Dijo Dean finalmente, aunque su voz sonó tan triste que casi le rompió el corazón a Sam. "Yo pensé…"

"¿Dónde está Nadia?" Sam no le dejó contestar. Ya había escuchado a su hermano decir demasiadas veces eso de "no creí que fuera para tanto", o "no se porque se lo ha tomado tan mal, no ha sido tan grave", que prefirió cortarle antes de que pudiera decirlo una vez más y tuviera que volver a decirle lo que había hecho mal.

Dean lo miró por fin, como si aquellas simples tres palabras lo hubieran hecho reaccionar. "¿De que estás hablando? Sabes tan bien como yo, que no tengo ni idea de donde está esa desquiciada."

"Dean, no seas así, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que Nadia siente en este momento y porque." Dean no apartó la mirada de Sam, incluso pareció que sus ojos se volvían más agresivos.

"¿Qué no sea así después de lo que me ha hecho?" Sam le indicó con la mirada a John después de ver como su hermano levantaba la voz de repente. Dean se dio cuenta perfectamente y trató de calmarse. "Tenía que haberme avisado que esto iba a ocurrir, que después de convertirme en su guardián también me iba a dar sus estúpidos sentimientos de tía sentimentaloide y con el corazón roto. Por el amor de dios Sam, lo hizo a posta."

"En eso tienes toda la razón." Dean fue a decir algo pero no lo hizo, no sabía porque Sam había dicho eso, por qué le acababa de dar la razón y esperó a que terminara. "Nadia quería unirse a ti."

"¿Se puede saber de que narices estás hablando Sam?" Dean bajó por fin las piernas al suelo y se acercó a Sam, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un momento. "No es que no me gusten tus juegos de palabras del hermano listo, pero me vendría bien que me echaras una mano."

Sam respiró profundamente un momento. Por mucho que al principio y aunque no le hubiera dicho anda a su hermano, se hubiera alegrado que Dean tuviera ahora las emociones de Nadia, que supiera lo que otros sentía cuando él siempre se comportaba tal cual era, luego se dio cuenta que Nadia se parecía demasiado a él y que cuando se trataba de tener sutileza a la hora de hablar, los dos tenían la misma, es decir, ninguna.

"Estoy seguro que Nadia sabía perfectamente como eras antes de decidirse a elegirte como guardián y que por eso te escogió a ti." Dean lo continuó observando con la mirada de no entender nada. "Sois iguales y por eso se enamoró de ti. Aunque te cueste creerlo, eres exactamente igual que Nadia y nadie mejor que tu para encontrarla ahora. Ella lo sabía entonces y tu lo sabes ahora."

Cuando Sam se dio cuenta que Dean no decía nada, supo que tenía razón, que su hermano había estado intentado negárselo a si mismo todo el tiempo pero era cierto, sabía que Nadia y él eran iguales y sobretodo ahora que podía saber a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos, no podía negar las evidencias y tal como John había averiguado sólo y como Sam ahora sabía, Dean podía encontrarla.

"¿Por qué piensas que quiero encontrarla después de lo que me ha hecho?"

"Porque por mucho que no quieras reconocerlo, tu también la quieres, no todo lo que sientes es sólo de ella, si estás deprimido, no sólo es porque ella se sienta mal, no sólo es porque le hayas roto el corazón a Nadia, una parte de ese dolor es tuyo." Sam negó con la cabeza al terminar de hablar. "Lo que no soy capaz de entender, es porque lo has hecho, porque la has echado de tu vida de esa forma tan horrible, cuando tu también estás loco por ella."

Ahora fue Dean el que respiró con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que Sam lo conociera casi mejor que él a si mismo? En ese momento ya le daba igual, pues Sam tenía razón, aunque no conociera el motivo de lo que su hermano había hecho.

"Porque no quería perderla." Sam lo miró atónito, pues no se había esperado esa respuesta. Hubiera esperado algo más del estilo de su hermano, del tipo, "porque no quería enamorarme", o "porque ya tengo bastante con mis propios problemas y los de mi familia como para liarme con nuevos".

Pero eso fue nuevo para él. "Me conoces demasiado bien y sabes porque lo he hecho. Ya he perdido a demasiados seres queridos, ya he sufrido suficiente Sam y si reconocía que me había enamorado de ella, tarde o temprano hubiera ocurrido algo, tarde o temprano la hubiera perdido y no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo."

"No, no lo sabía Dean, creía que… bueno, ya sabes, que habías sido más tu, la hacerle eso." Dean sonrió con sorna, Sam tenía razón, él no solía ser así, pero la verdad era que él nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer como Nadia, ni Lisa, ni Cassy, ninguna le había impactado tan directamente en él, incluso cuando no había llegado a ocurrir nada entre ellos.

Por eso, Sam entendió su sonrisa y su mirada y prefirió cambiar de tema y no seguir por ahí. "¿Me estás diciendo entonces que estos días has sabido donde ha estado Nadia y no me has dicho nada?"

"Y no pienso hacerlo Sam. Supongo que me costará acostumbrarme a esto, pero no voy a involucrarla en mi vida, pensando lo que puede llegar a ocurrirle."

"¿Y John?" Sam conocía demasiado bien a Dean, como para saber que no iba a conseguir convencerle alegando que iba a sufrir mucho o que ella lo estaba pasando mal con lo que le había dicho. Dean era demasiado testarudo para eso.

Pero Sam también sabía que sí disponía de una forma de conseguir que Dean hiciera algo que él quisiera, usar uno de sus dos únicos puntos débiles y en esa ocasión no iba ser su hermano pequeño.

"¿Por qué metes a John en todo esto?" Mientras hablaba, Dean se quedó mirando a su hijo, en todas aquellas horas, no se había dado cuenta que el niño estaba allí y por un momento agradeció que Sam estuviera allí para cuidar de él como si fuera su propio padre,

"Porque John quiere mucho a Nadia y me ha preguntado que cuando volvería, que cuando la traerías de vuelta. También me ha preguntado que porque no la encontrabas."

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"¿Tengo todavía que recordarte de quien es la sangre que corre por las venas de ese pequeño granuja?" Sam le sonrió a su hermano. "Así que tu decides Dean, ya no se trata de lo que tu sientas o lo que Nadia sienta. Alguien más está implicado y si uno de nosotros tiene que decirle que a sus cuatro años de edad tiene que perder a Nadia, no quiero ser yo."

"Sabes que a veces puedo odiarte ¿verdad Sammy?" Sam escuchó a su hermano pronunciar su hombre con tanto retintín que casi se echó a reír, sabiendo que había conseguido lo que quería. "Bien, nos vamos en cinco minutos, prepara tu bolsa, que yo hablaré con John."


	9. Chapter 9

Nadia se había marchado aún a sabiendas de que Dean le encontraría. Por mucho que no le había dicho nada sobre la unión emocional que ahora había entre los dos, Dean terminaría por aprender a controlarla y si así lo quería, la encontraría.

Sin embargo, ella estaba dolida, Dean se había portado demasiado mal con ella, no sabía porque pero parecía haber querido hacerle daño realmente. Por ello, Nadia había preferido desaparecer y que él aprendiera que tenían que trabajar juntos, que desde ese momento, ella formaba parte del mundo de él y que, le gustara o no, Dean había decidido protegerla y ello significaba no lastimarle, de ninguna manera.

Había intentado alejarse, tanto que en ese momento no sabía donde se encontraba, había viajado de autobús en autobús, de ciudad en ciudad, hasta llegar a una pequeña localidad de la que no había oído hablar nunca antes.

Por suerte estaba segura que Dean sabría encontrarla, si le ocurría algo, él daría con ella y le ayudaría, quisiera o no sus emociones serían demasiado fuertes como para no escucharlas, sus sentimientos se superpondrían a todo lo demás y le obligarían a ir en busca de ella.

Por ello, Nadia no se preocupó. Llevaba en la ciudad todo el día, había llegado por la mañana, después de haber estado de viaje durante toda la noche y casi había pasado un nuevo día. Se había metido en un pequeño restaurante y había gastado los últimos ahorros con los que contaba, tal vez la próxima vez, si los Winchester no aparecían antes, tendría que usar algún método algo menos que honrado para conseguir dinero para seguir adelante.

Se había hecho de noche rápidamente y ya estaba cansada, por lo que decidió marcharse a la habitación que había alquilado esa mañana a descansar. Al tratarse de una ciudad bastante diminuta, apenas pasaba nadie por la calle cuando ella salió del restaurante, pero al dar la vuelta a una esquina, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba caminando sola por la calle, a excepción de los tres hombres que había al final de la calle.

No le hacía falta disponer de ningún poder especial, para saber lo que esos tres tipos debían de querer de ella. Así que cuando los vio comenzar a caminar hacia donde ella estaba, Nadia se detuvo por fin y comenzó a retroceder.

Un momento después, ya los tenía los bastante cerca como para ver sus rostros iluminados por las farolas de la calle y ver en ellos las horrendas sonrisas y los dientes amarillentos que se apreciaban en el interior de las bocas.

Nadia dio dos pasos más hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar a los hombres, pero ellos, con tan sólo unas amplias zancadas, se acercaron lo suficiente a ella como para casi poder tocarle, con tan sólo alargar el brazo.

"¿Qué te pasa guapa, no me dirás que tienes miedo de nosotros?" Dijo el hombre que estaba más cerca de ella. Nadia no contestó, eso no hubiera servido de nada y lo sabía bien, tan sólo trató de dar un paso más hacia atrás, pues sabía que tenía el final de la calle muy cerca y que si conseguía echar a correr se podría meter de nuevo en el restaurante en el que había cenado esa misma noche.

Sin embargo, ese mismo hombre alargó de nuevo el brazo, un momento antes que ella pudiera reaccionar y la atrapó con fuerza, llevándola hasta la pared, tirando un par de cubos de basura que allí estaban. Por mucho ruido que produjeron los cubos, nadie apareció, nada se sorprendió del estruendo. Los hombres rodearon a Nadia, hasta que las farolas de su alrededor, dejaron de iluminarla y dejó de ver las caras de los hombres que la atemorizaban.

- o -

"¿Estás seguro que está en esta misma ciudad? Es un sitio muy pequeño, de haberse ocultado yo creo que hubiera ido a un sitio más concurrido." Aunque estaba conduciendo, Sam se volvió hacia Dean que tenía al mirada fija en el carretera y que apenas había hablado desde que habían decidido marcharse en busca de Nadia.

"Ya te he dicho que si, puedo sentirla y contra más nos acercamos a ella el sentimiento es mucho más fuerte. Está asustada, algo le ocurre, está aterrorizada porque alguien quiere hacerle daño, así que apresúrate ¿quieres?"

Sam no contestó, tan sólo miró un momento a su hermano. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dean no protestó cuando Sam se negó a dejarle conducir, sabía que tan sólo estaba concentrado en Nadia, que si le dejaba al volante del Impala, podría ocurrir cualquier cosa y no quería que eso ocurriera; sobre todo cuando al mirar por el espejo retrovisor vio a John, tumbado en el asiento trasero, tapado con la cazadora de Sam durmiendo tranquilamente. Desde luego no iba a permitir que nadie pusiera en peligro la vida de su sobrino.

"¡Para!" Dean gritó tan fuerte, que incluso despertó al niño. Dean se dio la vuelta hacia él. "Quiero que te quedes en el coche con el tío Sam, yo voy a ir a buscar a Nadia, volveré en un momento." John simplemente asintió y se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento trasero.

"Yo creo que no." Sam detuvo el coche tal y como Dean le había dicho un momento antes, pero por mucho que su hermano estuviera convencido de que su plan era el correcto, Sam no estaba de acuerdo. Dean lo miró, esperando que continuara hablando de nuevo. "Dime donde está Nadia y la traeré de vuelta, tu estás demasiado implicado con sus sentimientos como para pensar fríamente."

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? Estoy perfectamente como para…" De repente, Dean dejó de hablar, un terrible dolor se había apoderado de su cuerpo. No sabía si también compartía con Nadia el dolor físico, además del emocional, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que Nadia lo estaba pasando mal.

"Dean, ¿te encuentras bien?" Dean asintió, mientras se concentrada en localizar el punto exacto en el que ella se encontraba en ese momento. Un momento después ya lo sabía. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero como si de algo similar a un GPS se tratara, conocía el lugar exacto en el que Nadia se encontraba en ese momento.

Antes de decir nada, levantó el brazo hacia una pequeña y mal iluminada calle que apenas podía verse desde donde estaban ellos. "Nadia está allí, pero no está sola, creo que son tres tíos. Ten cuidado Sam." Dean se quedó sentado en el mismo asiento y cerró los ojos, la presión que sentía era demasiado fuerte casi como para poder soportarla.

Sam desapareció un momento después, con su arma en la mano, hacia donde su hermano le había indicado, Dean parecía estar bastante seguro de lo que le había dicho.

"Papá." John había permanecido en silencio hasta ese preciso momento, por eso cuando Dean escuchó al niño hablar con aquella vocecilla, que parecía incluso asustada, no dudó en darse la vuelta hacia él.

Cuando vio que al lado de su hijo, aunque algo distorsionado, se encontraba ese pequeño ser, el trasgo como Nadia lo había llamado, con su diminuta hacha en la mano, una sonrisa poco menos que diabólica en la cara y sus ojos clavados en los suyos, Dean salió del coche, moviéndose con rapidez hacia la puerta de John, sin perder de vista a la criatura.

"Vamos John, ¿Por qué no damos un paseo mientras vuelve Sam?" Dean alargó la mano hacia el niño, tratando parecer lo más tranquilo posible, dentro de que la criatura ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"¿Y que pasa con Fredy? Dice que no quiere hacernos nada malo, que quiere ser nuestro amigo." El niño fue mirando alternativamente entre el trasgo y Dean, hasta que este lo cogió, al ver que niño no quería tomar su mano y lo sacó del Impala todo lo rápido que pudo.

Dean quería alejarse de allí, aunque eso supusiera dejar allí el Impala, pero la seguridad de su hijo era mucho más importante. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, con el niño en brazos, para salir corriendo de allí si así era necesario, se dio cuenta que el trasgo estaba delante de él, con la misma sonrisa en la cara, tan demoníaca que casi hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Dean.

Dejó a John en el suelo, colocándolo detrás de él, ahora ya sabía que pelear, aunque no supiera como exactamente, contra la dichosa criatura. Desenfundó su arma, preparado por si el trasgo le atacaba, pero el ser se quedó quieto, parecía estar esperando que ocurriera algo determinado y Dean, obviamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era.

Entonces ocurrió, de la misma forma que la vez anterior, Dean volvió a sentir el terrible dolor en su interior, el mismo que le había paralizado entonces, lo volvió a paralizar ahora, justo cuando él menos quería que eso ocurriera.

No estaba seguro que había sido, pero algo malo y doloroso acababa de ocurrirle a Nadia, algo que el pudo notar recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si lo atravesaran cien agujas al mismo tiempo. El trasgo se acercó a él, con el hacha levantada, pero para su sorpresa, cuando la criatura le atacó no usó su arma, si no que pareció usar algún tipo de energía mental para lanzarlo a un lado y hacer que se golpeara contra unos contenedores cercanos.

"¡Papá!" John corrió hacia él y se quedó a su lado, Dean se incorporó lentamente, con todo el cuerpo dolorido, tanto por el golpe que él acababa de recibir, como por el dolor que todavía compartía con Nadia. "Papá" Volvió a repetir John. Dean lo abrazó con fuerza mientras veía como el pequeño trasgo se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

- o -

Al acercarse hasta la entrada del pequeño callejón, Sam vio unas cuantas sombras en el interior. Caminó unos pasos más, mientras aquellas personas ni siquiera se percataban de su presencia.

Se mantuvo alerta con el arma preparada por si tenía que usarla. Entonces la vio, Nadia estaba allí, tal y como le había dicho Dean, pero la vio recostada contra la pared, inconsciente y los tres hombres rodeándola.

"Os vio a dar la oportunidad de marcharos antes de disparar." Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia Sam, mientras él les mostraba el arma. "Pero no os lo penséis mucho, porque no tengo demasiada paciencia.

Uno de los hombres, que no se habían creído sus palabras, se acercó rápidamente hacia él. Era enorme y seguramente estaba convencido de que lo asustaría y Sam se marcharía. Pero lo que seguramente no había pensado era que él dispararía alcanzando la pared que había junto a él, a unos pocos centímetros del hombre.

"Serás…"

"No quieras saber si no te he dado por tener muy mal o muy buena puntería. Así que tu tus amigos os vais, no ni siquiera os dais la vuelta y no volvéis a molestarnos más." Los hombres se miraron un momento, pero antes de que Sam pudiera volver a decir algo más, ya se habían dado la vuelta.

Una vez que Sam vio que todo estaba tranquilo, fue hasta donde estaba Nadia, que ya estaba volviendo en si. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Sam?" Con la ayuda de Sam, ella se puso en pie, aunque todavía se tambaleó. Se pasó una mano por la frente, observando el pequeño rastro de sangre que apareció en ella. "¿Y Dean y el niño?"

"Están fuera." Sam se cayó en el mismo momento en el que escuchó el estruendo que hicieron los contenedores. Los dos se miraron y aunque tuvo que ayudar ligeramente a Nadia a llegar hasta la salida, porque la chica todavía se sentía un poco mareada, por fin salieron del callejón.

Desde allí lo vieron todo, Dean en el suelo, con John acurrucado contra él y el trasgo delante, con le hacha en la mano, levantada en posición de ataque. Les quedaba poco tiempo antes que la criatura se decidiera a ir a por ellos.

"Dean usa tu poder, igual que hiciste con Sam el otro día." Dean se volvió hacia Nadia e incluso llegó a sonreír durante un momento al verla, obviamente estaba feliz de ver que no le había sucedido nada malo.

"No se controlarlo."

Nadia suspiró antes de seguir hablando. "No es algo que tengas que controlar, se trata de proteger a tu hijo, si no haces algo ese maldito trasgo te matara y se hará con John. ¿Sabes lo que hará con él una vez que se lo haya llevado?" Sam miró a la chica, ella estaba hablando con tanta contundencia que incluso le pareció excesivamente dura con Dean. "Esta clase de trasgos se alimentan de la energía de niños como John, niños especiales. Pero no los matan sin más, es algo bastante más doloroso para el niño."

Mientras hablaba Nadia se dio cuenta que rostro de Dean iba cambiando por momentos, tanto que cuando por fin lo vio incorporarse, supo lo que iba hacer.

"¡Cállate maldita sea! Nadia va a tocar a mi hijo, ¿me oyes maldito desgraciado?" Antes de que el trasgo pudiera hacer nada y de la misma forma que Dean había lanzado aquel rayo de energía contra su hermano, ahora lo hizo contra la criatura, sólo que con mucha más fuerza e intensidad; hasta que el ser desapareció, se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

A Dean le costaba respirar, tanto que cayó de bruces contra el suelo y tuvo que apoyarse en sus manos para no golpearse. Sin embargo, no pudo aguantarlo y finalmente se derrumbó y antes de quedar inconsciente, escuchó a Sam gritar su hombre y creyó verlo correr hacia él, mientras John se agarraba a su cazadora de cuero.


	10. Chapter 10

"Los dragones no existen, me lo dijo papá." La risa alegre de John, despertó por fin a Dean. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que prefirió quedarse totalmente quieto y con los ojos cerrados, pues sabía que la luz sólo iba a molestarle todavía más.

"¿Cómo que los dragones no existen? ¡Claro que hay dragones! Lo que pasa es que no se dejan ver fácilmente." Ahora escuchaba la voz de Nadia, dulce como no la había oído nunca y sonrío, pues su mente, su subconsciente, le acababa de jugar una muy mal pasado.

Nadia se volvió hacia él, le encantaba poder conocer todos sus pensamientos y que el cazador no pudiera ocultarle nada. "¿con que podría ser una gran madre para John?" Pero si había algo que realmente le encantaba, era poder hacerle rabiar. Él no se había portado bien con ella, al menos no como ella esperaba, por lo que, ahora que volvían a estar juntos otra vez, podía hacerle pagar, a su manera, por como le había tratado un par de días antes. "Ya sabía yo que no me odiabas tanto como pretendes aparentar."

Dean volvió a sonreír de nuevo, abriendo los ojos lentamente. "No te odio, pero preferiría que no te metieras en mis pensamientos de esa forma. Además, no me gusta que me oculten información, como eso de que estamos conectados o la cuestión de mis superpoderes." Tratar de levantarse, no fue fácil para Dean, pero no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sam?"

"Ha ido a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre los trasgos, aunque yo diría que se ha ido para dejarnos un rato libre y que podamos hablar tranquilamente."

"¿Ahora también resulta que puedes leer sus pensamientos?" La mirada que Nadie le lanzó al cazador en ese momento, podría haberle fulminado si ella contara con los poderes de él.

"No me hace falta leer su mente, él es mucho más abierto que tu, me dijo que teníamos que arreglar las cosas ahora que volvíamos a estar juntos." Mientras hablaban, John los miraba atentamente, aunque no conseguía entender la mitad de las cosas que decían, le gustaba escuchar hablar a los mayores.

"¿Juntos, desde cuando estamos juntos?" Nadia suspiró con fuerza, no se podía creer que un alguien que era tan buen cazador, pudiera ser tan tozudo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, aunque no se lo dijera, sabía que Dean todavía estaba agotado, había gastado demasiada energía para alejar al trasgo de su hijo, como para continuar con esa conversación tan absurda.

Aprovechando el momento de silencio, Dean se dejó caer de nuevo y durante un breve instante, logró controlar las ganas de vomitar y el intenso mareo. "Deberías relajarte, llevas demasiadas horas inconsciente y te tienes que recuperar." Dean fijó la mirada en el techo, intentando recordar como había terminado allí, pero sólo le venía a la mente, el momento el que el trasgo había aparecido.

"Dime que ese maldito bicho está muerto." Entonces miró a Nadia. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta del horrible aspecto de la chica. "¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado a ti?"

Nadia se volvió hacia John, que escuchaba su conversación atentamente. Después de lo que habían estado a punto de hacerle aquellos hombres el día anterior, no quería que el niño escuchara su relato, todavía tenía derecho a ser un niño inocente durante unos años más, aunque la vida en la familia Winchester, no iba a permitírselo por mucho tiempo.

"John, cariño, ¿Por qué no pones un rato la tele? Seguro que están echando esa serie que te gusta tanto." El niño asintió, se levantó de la cama de su tío y se acomodó en un sillón que había frente a la televisión, perdiendo todo interés en la conversación de los dos adultos.

Nadia respiró profundamente otra vez. "Dean, siento decirte que el trasto no está muerto, por eso tu hermano está buscando información para deshacerse de él, no es tan sencillo matar a esas criaturas. Pero no se fue muy contento después de lo que le hiciste, eso te lo puedo asegurar."

Con mucho esfuerzo, Dean consiguió quedarse sentado en la cama y entonces si que se fijó completamente en el estado de Nadia, en los dos hematomas de su cara, en como se resentía, seguramente en las costillas, por algún mal golpe recibido y en su mirada triste que no se apartaba de los ojos de él.

"Todavía no me has dicho lo que te pasado a ti." Nadia había esperado que él no preguntara, que decirle que el trasgo no estaba muerto le concentrara sólo en eso y olvidara volver a preguntarle por ella, pero se había equivocado, después de todo, tal vez no lo conocía tan bien como ella creía. "No intentes hacerte la fuerte conmigo, por si te has olvidado ya, comparto todos tus pensamientos."

"No pasó nada Dean, de verdad." Dean no dijo nada, tan sólo le miró a los ojos, ella no pudo resistirse. "Vale, tal vez lo pasé mal, pero tu hermano llegó a tiempo y me salvó ¿contento?" Dean no dudaba eso, Sam la había salvado, pero de que, era lo que Dean no sabía todavía, desconocía lo que tanto le había aterrado y que la chica no había podido olvidar todavía. Si ya conocía lo suficiente a Nadia, sabía que al final no le iba a contar nada.

"Tu tampoco estuviste nada mal con el trasgo." Dean había estado en lo cierto, ella intentaba cambiar de conversación. Ella le sonrió, pero Dean no le prestó atención, pues hasta ese momento no había vuelto a pensar en su enfrentamiento con la criatura. Mientras lo miraba, Nadia se percató del cambió de expresión en su rostro.

"No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo." La voz tensa y enojada de Dean, erizó el vello de Nadia. Dean se incorporó rápidamente, sin importarle ya el fuerte dolor de cabeza o que la habitación girara demasiado deprisa para su gusto. "No te voy a permitir que vuelvas a usar a mi hijo como lo hiciste ayer."

"Pero no reaccionabas, sólo lo hice para ayudarte." Por mucho que Nadia intentaba arreglar las cosas, no conseguía que Dean cambiara su semblante. Hasta ese momento, nunca lo había visto así y mucho menos había sentido tanto odio viniendo de él. "¿Hubieras preferido que el trasgo matara a tu hijo?"

Un instante después de decir aquello, hasta ella se dio cuenta que se había pasado, que no debía de haber dicho aquello, pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Nadia tocó delicadamente el rostro de Dean, intentando suavizar la situación, pero este agarró la mano de la chica con fuerza.

"Me da igual ser tu protector o como quieras llamarlo, puedo hacer lo que me digas, pero John no entra en el pacto. No te confundas." Para cuando Dean quiso darse cuenta, vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de ella y como si la mano le abrasara, soltó la de la chica. "Lo siento no pretendía hacerte daño."

Nunca le había pasado, nunca había atacado a nadie que no fuera una criatura sobrenatural sin motivo, pero no había podido evitarlo, la rabia había salido tan disparada de su interior, que no había podido hacer nada para controlarse.

"_Espero que no sea otra de las consecuencias de ser el protector de Nadia, que eso no me vuelva una persona agresiva."_ Durante un breve momento miró a John, que disfrutaba viendo la televisión. Sólo pensar en la posibilidad de volverse más agresivo hacerle daño a su propio hijo…

"_No por favor, no puede estar pasando, otra vez, Dean es distinto." _ Ambos escucharon en pensamiento del otro, pero ninguno dijo nada, ya era bastante duro para los dos saberlo, como para decir nada.

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo, se trata de tu hijo, él y sAm son todo lo que tienes y no quieres que les pase nada malo." Nadia se levantó, se sentía incómoda con los contradictorios sentimientos de Dean y los suyos propios, pero Dean volvió a sostener su mano, con ternura esta, ahora no quería hacerle ningún daño.

Ella se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos, que ya no mostraban ningún tipo de enojo. "Dean, no podemos, esto no está bien y lo sabes, porque sientes lo mismo que yo." Pero él no le soltó, tan sólo se quedó mirándola y sonrió, tirando de su mano muy lentamente, pues el miedo a romperla o a que ella decidiera echar a correr por miedo era demasiado grande para él. "Dean…"

"Shhh…" Nadia se sentó en la cama junto a Dean, él le acarició la mejilla lentamente, observando como ella cerraba los ojos muy despacio y suspiraba por lo bajo.

Era tan extraño para los disponer de los sentimientos y pensamientos del otro, saber lo que el otro quería, lo que anhelaba y lo que temía perder si seguían adelante con aquello.

Sin embargo, Nadia dejó de pensar, sus pensamientos dejaron de bombardear la mente de Dean, todos sus prejuicios, incluso los que trataba de ocultar con mayor intensidad a Dean, habían desaparecido, al menos momentáneamente, aunque las consecuencias de sus actos fuera a ser mucho peores al final.

Dean también dejó de pensar, ya había tenido bastante durante los últimos días, todos lo habían pasado demasiado mal y el cazador ya no podía aguatarlo más, tenía que terminar con aquello, de una forma o de otra. Entonces se dio cuenta que había otra cosa que provenía de la mente de Nadia, la voz interna de ella, había cambiado, la misma que un momento antes le rogaba que no lo hiciera, que le soltara, que no la mirara de ese modo al que no se sentía capaz de resistirse, que no tocara su mano de aquella forma tan tierna y seductora al mismo tiempo y que la dejara salir corriendo antes de cometer un terrible error; ahora se había cayado y en su lugar, tan sólo había una dulce vocecita, que coqueteando con los pensamientos de él, le decía un simple, _"Nos vamos a arrepentir de esto ¿lo sabes verdad?" _

Aunque un total silencio reinaba en la habitación, a excepción del continuó sonido de la televisión, Dean asintió, como si estuviera respondiendo a una pregunta que Nadia realmente hubiera pronunciado. Ella le sonrió otra vez, mientras cerraba por fin su mano, sobre la de Dean.

Aunque no se había dado cuenta y sin saber si se trataba de estar liberando toda la tensión acumulada entre Nadia y él desde que se habían conocido, Dean se incorporó, sin sentir ningún tipo de malestar. Nadia no se inmutó, no podía hacerlo y ni siquiera lo intentó, no quería romper la magia del momento, como si de un cuento de hadas, como en el que ella había nacido se tratara.

Por fin, Dean se acercó más a ella y sus labios encontraron los de Nadia. Hasta ese momento nunca se habían besado y por primera vez, los dos compartieron el mismo sentimiento, que los dos sentían dentro, no sabían si era amor o sólo complicidad pero en ese momento, mientras podían sentir la respiración sobre su rostro, mientras sabían que estaban haciendo algo que no les podía llevar a nada bueno, nada de todo aquello tenía sentido ya para ellos, lo único que realmente importaba, eran los dulces labios que aprisionaban los suyos y las manos que tocaban el otro cuerpo con dulzura, mezclada pasión. Si eso tenía que terminar mal, dejarían que el tiempo lo dijera.

- o -

Desde que había salido de la biblioteca, Sam estaba completamente seguro que alguien le estaba siguiendo, pero por más que había buscado a su acosador, este no había aparecido por ningún.

Por fin volvió al coche y abrió la puerta para subirse, pero la voz que lo llamó desde atrás, le hizo detenerse en seco. "Tu hermano está en peligro y veo que todavía no te has dado cuenta." Aquella voz era sumamente desagradable y Sam no necesitó mucho tiempo para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Allí estaba el trasgo, de brazos cruzados, no parecía estar alerta, como si supiera que Sam no le iba a atacar. "Estaba convencido de que tardarías más en aparecer, que mi hermano te había hecho más daño."

La criatura sonrió. "Si, la verdad es que Dean se está haciendo muy poderoso, aunque todavía le faltan cosas por aprender. Aunque creo que las descubrirá demasiado tarde." El trasgo se dio cuenta que ya tenía toda la atención de Sam justo donde quería. "Pero yo puedo ayudarle."

"Y ahora me dirás que quieres a John a cambio de tu ayuda."

El trasgo negó con la cabeza. "No necesariamente, tu sobrino es fuerte, no lo voy a negar, pero la chica lo es más todavía y si consiguiera ponerle las manos encima…" La voz era tan desagradable que Sam se empezó a preguntar, porque le estaba escuchando siquiera.

"Aléjate de nosotros o te mataremos." Sam comprobó que tenía su arma a mano, posiblemente eso no lo mataría, pero al menos le haría daño.

"No lo niego, pero tu hermano está cambiando, los poderes sólo son el principio y vuestra nueva amiguita lo sabe muy bien, sino pregúntaselo a ella. Si quieres puedo irme, ya encontraré otra criatura mágica de la que alimentarle, pero te puedo asegurar que Dean no saldrá de esta con vida, mientras Nadia esté con vosotros."

Sam no ya no estaba seguro de nada, creer a la criatura que había intentado matar a su hermano y su sobrino, seguramente era muy arriesgado, pero si no lo hacía y al final era verdad que Nadia les ocultaba algo. No sabía que hacer.

"Tómate tu tiempo si quieres, yo estaré esperando, no tengo prisa. Pero si no me equivoco a tu hermano no le queda demasiado tiempo para que cambiar del todo y entonces ya no habrá marcha atrás. Además si no me equivoco tu hermana y Nadia ya estarán juntos, ese siempre ha sido el juego de esa traidora para conseguir a sus víctimas, así que ten cuidado porque una vez que haya terminado con tu hermano como hizo con su anterior protector, el siguiente serás tu."

El trasgo desapareció antes de que Sam pudiera decir algo, desde luego lo tenía todo bien planeado. El chico se quedó allí, era todo tan confuso, pero lo primero sería hablar con su hermano y con Nadia, si la criatura tenía algo de razón y podía ayudarle de alguna forma, primero necesitaba estar seguro.


	11. Chapter 11

La cama podía haber sido demasiado pequeña para los dos, pero Nadia y Dean apenas se movían, un cuerpo junto al otro, sólo unos pocos milímetros los separaban. La mano de él alrededor de la cintura de ella y la otra le servía de almohada a la chica. Nadia se recostó sobre el hombro de él y aspiró el aroma dulce que desprendía su camiseta.

Hacía un rato que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, no porque se sintieran incómodos para hacerlo o porque no supieran que decir; sino porque todo había sido dicho un rato antes, las cosas habían sido aclaradas entre ellos. Al menos Dean así lo veía, no necesitaba más explicaciones y tampoco las que quería, por su comportamiento evasivo con Nadia.

A él le valía lo que le había dicho la chica con sus ojillos tiernos mirándole directamente, con sus manos puestas sobre las suyas y su voz dulce y a veces entrecortada por no querer empezar a llorar. La chica dura que había conocido hacía unos días había desaparecido por completo y más desde que podía escuchar sus sentimientos, estaba seguro que ella no podría engañarle nunca más.

Dean se había dormido o al menos así lo parecía, pues estaba totalmente quieto y con los ojos cerrados. En cambio, Nadia no había podido hacerlo. Se sentía muy a gusto entre sus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo, ese contacto le ardía; sentía que le quemaba la piel tenerlo tan cerca y estar jugando con él de aquella manera tan sucia. Podía decir que se estaba enamorando de su protector, pero eso era demasiado peligroso, eso implicaba tantas cosas que no estaban bien. Estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de Dean y de rebote, las de John y Sam y eso no le gustaba nada.

Ya había intentado huir, al fin y al cabo, que Dean hubiera intentado apartarla de su vida, no hubiera estado tan mal y hubieran podido permanecer lejos el uno del otro, si no se hubieran vuelto a ver. Pero no habían podido hacerlo, Dean había salido a buscarla y no hubiera parado hasta encontrarla y ella se había dejado encontrar, no había corrido lo suficientemente lejos, como para que la familia Winchester no diera con ella.

- o -

"_Tu padre ha muerto." La mujer que aparentaba haber pasado de los ochenta años la miraba con frialdad y dureza. Nadia no podía moverse, no se sentía con fuerzas para intentar salir corriendo de allí. "Ahora ya no hay nadie que te proteja." La vieja sonrió, mostrando unos dientes sucios, donde los había y unos horribles huecos donde no. "Es la hora de nuestra venganza, las brujas del mundo son libres ahora que el cazador ha muerto."_

_La niña Nadia, de apenas quince años, dio un paso hacia atrás pero la pared le impidió seguir retrocediendo más. Tenía miedo, aquella mujer había entrado en su casa, tirando la puerta abajo, deshaciendo un encantamiento de protección que había hecho su padre._

_La mujer se acercó a ella con algo en la mano que le mostró. La abrió y espolvoreó el contenido sobre la chica, que tosió al no poder respirar. "Que la maldición caiga sobre ti, hija de cazador. Nunca encontrarás hombre que te quiera, pero pobre del que lo intente." _

"_No, por favor, no lo haga." Suplicó la chica, casi arrodillándose haciéndose más pequeña a cada momento que pasaba. La mujer no le escuchó, continuó con su maleficio haciendo oídos sordos a su llanto._

"_Te convertirás en Encantada por el resto de tus días, vigilada por un protector. Si el muere tu mueres o encuentras a otro. Ningún hombre podrá estar cerca de ti, en nombre de las brujas a las que asesino tu padre." La mujer cogió a Nadia del cabello y estirando de ella la hizo levantarse. "Y los pocos que se atrevan a acercarse a ti, a enamorarse de la hija de un maldito cazador, morirán en la más terrible de las agonías sin darse cuenta." _

_La mujer se echó a reír escandalosamente, dejando a caer a la chica al suelo, sin que esta, aterrada como estaba, pusiera resistencia alguna. La mujer se dio la vuelta, satisfecha, para marcharse y dejar allí a su víctima, para que sufriera para siempre._

"_Desharé el hechizo, encontraré al hombre que merezca estar conmigo y juntos desharemos el encantamiento." Sin saber como la chica se había llenado de valor, se había puesto en pie y se había atrevido a gritarle a la vieja bruja._

_Esta se dio la vuelta con tanta agilidad que pareció haberse convertido en una persona mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. "¡Que se atreva, que se atreva y descubrirá la ira de las brujas ancestrales."_

- o -

"Si un hubiera sido porque John estaba con nosotros." La voz de Dean junto a su oído la hizo regresar al mundo real. "Si hubiera estado con mi hermano." Dean acarició la piel del vientre de ella por debajo de su camiseta.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, intentando negar que esa profecía se fuera a cumplir, que Dean no tenía porque sufrir, que no tenía porque pasarle nada, ni a él ni a su familia. La chica se dio la vuelta y durante un segundo.

"Lo se pero no pasa, estoy bien así." Con mano temblorosa tocó la mejilla de él, un momento antes que Dean acercara el cuerpo de ella al suyo y volviera a besarla. Ahora no se trataba del Dean que entraba en un bar, buscaba un presa y no paraba hasta conseguirla, ahora el cazador no buscaba nada más que ese beso, que esos labios tiernos y suaves junto a los suyos, esa fragancia natural proveniente de todo el cuerpo de ella y esas manos pequeñas y a simple vista frágiles que podía atrapar con una de las suyas. "¿Qué crees que pasara si tu no eres el adecuado?"

Dean la miró extrañado, mientras elevaba la mano a su rostro y quitó de su cara un mechó rebelde de pelo que puso tras su oreja. "¿Adecuado para que?"

"Ya sabes, el hombre adecuado para mi, tal vez tu y yo no deberías estar juntos, tal vez esto este mal y te pueda, ocurrir algo por culpa de mi maldición." Por mucho que Nadia intentaba suavizar las cosas, sentía que tenía que contarle a Dean la verdad, tenía que ser sincera con él por una vez, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para todos.

"No se de lo que hablas." Dean hablaba tan bajo que nadie fuera de esa cama podría estar escuchando su conversación. John se había quedado dormido hacía un buen rato y ninguno de los dos deseaba despertar al niño.

"Ya sabes que una maldición cayó sobre mi, que ahora soy una encantada y que tu eres mi protector." Dean asintió escuchándola con mucho interés, pues, al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que la chica hablaba tan abiertamente con él sobre quien era realmente. "¿Por qué no me has preguntado en todos estos días como se puede romper mi maleficio?"

"Prefería que me lo dijeras tu, además, desde que compartimos sentimientos, se que no estabas preparada para decirlo." Nadia sonrió. Entonces se daba cuenta que hasta ese momento, Dean se había mostrado muy diferente a quien era realmente.

Anteriormente, le había visto tan parecido a su propio padre, pendiente continuamente de la caza, de los seres sobrenaturales, de todos aquellos males que se ocultaban en la oscuridad. Se había imaginado a Dean, diciéndole a su hijo todo lo contrario que cualquier otro padre, "No te fíes nunca de la oscuridad, allí siempre puede haber algo esperándote."

Ahora se daba cuenta, que había mucho más detrás de Dean Winchester, ahora que sus sentimientos estaban conectados con él otro, podía escuchar la voz interior de él, esa que le decía, que ella podía ser la mujer de su vida, que podían ser una pareja feliz, que todos tenían secretos y que no le importaban.

Lo miró a los ojos, y supo que esos sentimientos habían estado ahí desde el principio, pero que hasta ese momento, no los había querido dejar ver ante de ella, que hasta ese momento no había estado preparado para enamorarse. Si lo había sentido bien, Dean Winchester, el mismo que habían intentado alejarla de su vida, estaba enamorado de ella.

Por ello, supo que tenía que decírselo, tenía que contarle la verdad, contarle el peligro al que se enfrentaba, porque ya había sufrido bastante viendo sufrir a otros, que por mucho menos, por una noche juntos, por un simple "me gustas", habían terminado al borde de la muerte. Lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Dean por lo que ahora sentía por ella, Nadia no se lo quería ni imaginar.

"Te estoy poniendo en peligro, a ti, a Sam y a John, todos estáis en peligro si seguimos juntos." Sabía que había sido excesivamente directa, pero quería andarse con más rodeos.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse, les impidió continuar hablando. Los dos se volvieron hacia allí y vieron llegar a Sam. Parecía raro, muy serio, con la mirada clavada en la chica, casi le estaba dando miedo a Nadia lo que veía en sus ojos, pues le recordaba a las miradas que le habían lanzado las familias de los otros hombres que había habido en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica apretó su cuerpo contra Dean, que la miró sorprendido al sentir que estaba tremendamente asustada. "¿Qué ocurre?" Sin embargo, la voz dura de su hermano, impidió que la chica contestara.

"¿Podéis salir los dos un momento?" Sam dejó la puerta abierta, mientras salía de la habitación.

Dean y Nadia se miraron confusos. "¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? Vas a la biblioteca buscando información sobre los trasgos y vuelves hecho todo un ogro, veo que se te ha pegado algo."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso." Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le había dicho su hermano, Sam se volvió hacia la chica. "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Perdona?" Ahora la mirada de Sam, le recordó la misma forma en la que le había mirado la vieja bruja al hacerle el encantamiento. "¿Sam estás bien?" Dean se acercó a ella.

"Creo que tienes mucho que contarnos Nadia." Sam dio un paso hacia ella con un libro en la mano. Sin decir nada más lo empujó contra ella y se lo entregó con fuerza, haciendo que la chica diera un paso atrás.

"Sam, ¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa?" Dean volvió a rodear la cintura de Nadia, como si así pudiera protegerla, o al menos hacerle sentir mejor. No comprendía lo que pe sucedía a su hermano, Sam no era así, eso solía ser más cosa suya, intentar forzar a la gente a que contara lo que quería saber, mientras su hermano, el bueno de Sam intentaba que no se pasara. No comprendía por que ahora habían cambiado los papeles.

"Nadia nos ha mentido." La chica palideció en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que Sam supiera la verdad? A lo largo de los años, había tenido oportunidad de buscar los libros en los que se hablara de las encantadas y en ninguno de los que había podido ver aparecería la verdad sobre su maldición. "¿Quién eres realmente Nadia, que es lo que no nos has contado?"

"¿Sabes algo de esto?" Dean se volvió hacia ella, su hermano tenía que estar equivocado, había visto los sentimientos de la chica como si de los suyos propios se tratara y no había encontrado nada.

"Dean lo siento, yo te quiero, no tenía intención de enamorarme de ti, no después de conocer a John, de entablar amistad con Sam." La chica se mordió el labio, no quería que aquello ocurriera de ese modo, hubiera preferido decírselo antes, cuando estaban tranquilamente y no bajo ante tanta presión.

- o -

Antes de que Nadia pudiera continuar hablando, Sam se volvió hacia la habitación. "¿No oléis algo raro?" Los dos le hicieron caso y entonces lo tres se dieron cuenta, que había humo saliendo de una de las ventanas.

"¡John!" Sin esperar ni un segundo, Dean entró en la habitación. Toda estaba cubierta por una capa densa de humo, pero eso no tenía sentido, no podía haber tanto humo dentro sin que ninguno de ellos se hubiera percatado antes.

Apenas podía ver nada, apenas podía respirar, pero no le importaba, hasta que no encontrara a su hijo, hasta que no lo sacara de allí con vida no iba a parar. "¡John!" Volvió a gritar, pero el niño no le contestó.

Estaba empezando a sentir miedo, el suficiente para que a Nadia le costara respirar, para que Sam la mirara. La vio comenzar a hiperventilar. "Dean está aterrado cree que no lo va a encontrar. Por favor, no. Esto no puede estar pasando." Cuando Nadia se lanzó a los brazos del menor de los hermanos, este pensó que tal vez se había equivocado un poco con ella, que tal vez el trasgo sólo hubiera estado jugando con él y que al fin y al cabo, ella no tuviera culpa de nada. "Es todo culpa mía, no debería haber vuelto, si John muere."

Sam no dijo nada, quería que le explicara que era eso de que era culpa suya, pero estando su hermano allí dentro, sin saber donde estaba su sobrino, si los dos estarían bien, prefirió dejarlo para más tarde.

Entonces los vio salir, Dean tenía en los brazos de John, que parecía dormido. "No… respira… Sam, John… no respira." Dejó a su hijo en los brazos de su hermano y se desplomó en el suelo, él tampoco podía respirar apenas, pues había inhalado demasiado humo.

Los segundos pasaron mientras Sam intentaba reanimar al niño, mientras Dean lo miraba desde el suelo, sabiendo que él también necesitaba una mascarilla de oxigeno para respirar, que tenían que llamar a un médico cuanto antes. Pero no podía quitar la vista de encima de su hermano.

Nadia estaba en el suelo, apoyada en la pared, con la cabeza tapada por las manos, no quería que ninguno la viera llorando. Pero cuando escuchó al niño comenzar a toser, levantó la vista. "Papá." Dean estaba con su hermano, sonriendo ante la mirada asustada y cansada del niño. Todos estaban bien. Posiblemente pasarían el resto de la noche en el hospital, pero estaban bien.

Veinte minutos más tarde había llegado la policía y la ambulancia. Dijeron que había sido un cortocircuito el que había provocado el humo, pero los tres sabían que había algo más. Los médicos les dijeron que querían que el niño pasara la noche en el hospital, sólo por su acaso y le recomendaron a Dean tomarse un par de días de tranquilidad.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la habitación que le habían dado a John y cuando este se hubo quedado dormido, Dean se levantó, notando que le costaba respirar y fue hasta donde estaban Nadia y Sam, pero su hermano fue más rápido y fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Por qué has dicho antes que esto ha sido por tu culpa?"


	12. Chapter 12

Por mucho que Sam quería saber que había querido decir Nadia, la salud de su hermano y su sobrino era mucho más importante. Alertado por el olor a humo tras ver como Dean sacaba al niño de la habitación, el gerente del motel, había llamado a la policía y a una ambulancia

Afortunadamente para todos, los dos estaban bien, tan sólo necesitaban descansar y tomarse un par de días con tranquilidad. Aquella misma tarde, todos regresaron a la habitación, ya que la policía no tenía ni idea como se había producido aquel humo que había estado a punto de matarlos. Todo estaba en orden.

Dean no se había separado de su hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza, notando la cabecita del niño apoyada sobre su hombro, sin decir nada. No estaba dormido, pues mantenía todo el rato los ojos abiertos, pero estaba muy quieto. Dean sabía que John estaba muerto de miedo, si él lo estaba, con más motivo un niño que no tenía idea de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Una vez de vuelta a la habitación, lo metió en la cama y al ver que cerraba los ojos, comenzó a levantarse, pero el niño agarró su mano con fuerza. "No me dejes." Dean se volvió hacia el niño y sus ojos se encontraron.

Le destrozaba ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su hijo. Por eso, volvió a sentarse y dejó que el niño rodeara con sus bracitos su cuerpo todo lo que pudo y apoyando la cabeza sobre él, se quedó finalmente dormido.

Sam y Nadia también entraron en la habitación, aunque Sam se alejó de su hermano y del niño, para poder hablar con Nadia, ahora que parecía que todo estaba bien y su hermano tenía la oportunidad de descansar como le había dicho el médico de urgencias.

"Sam, lo siento." La chica se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía más cercana y se apartó el pelo de la cara. No quería mirar a Dean, sabiendo que por su culpa, él y el propio John habían estado a punto de morir asfixiados.

El pequeño de los hermanos se arrodilló delante de ella. Escuchar su voz triste y tremendamente asustada, no le dejaba ser demasiado duro con ella; parecía bastante sincera y por mucho que el trasgo le hubiera dicho que ella no era de fiar, no iba a creer las palabras de una criatura que quería apoderarse de su sobrino.

"¿Por qué has dicho antes eso de que todo esto es por tu culpa? ¿es que caso sabes algo más que no nos has contado?" Colocando su mano bajo la barbilla de Nadia, Sam hizo que la chica levantara la cara y le mirara. Esos ojos negros, no serían capaz de mentirle, eso lo sabía bien.

"Porque es cierto. No quería que esto ocurriera, pensaba que esta vez sería distinto."

Nadia necesitaba alguien que le hiciera sentir bien, alguien que la recortara y sabiendo que Dean tenía otras cosas muchas importantes que hacer, cuidando de su hijo y que además tal vez no querría saber mucho de ella en ese momento, decidió que Sam era la única persona en quien podía confiar para contarle toda la verdad.

Pero antes de hacerlo, se abrazó a él, rodeó su cuello con fuerza, y hundió el rostro en el hombro de él. "Nadia, vamos, cuéntamelo, seguro que podemos arreglarlo." La chica levantó la cabeza, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

"No hay nada que arreglar, con que me vaya de vuestro lado será suficiente. Ya lo intenté la otra vez, pero disteis conmigo, supongo que tendré que ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez."

Al escuchar aquello Dean levantó la cabeza. No quería moverse mucho para no despertar a John, pero los sentimientos que aparecían en su interior, tanto los propios como los que pertenecían a Nadia, eran demasiado intensos como para no escucharlos.

Por ello, con movimientos lentos, apartó al niño de su cuerpo, lo dejó con suavidad sobre la cama y lo cubrió con la sábana. John no se dio ni cuenta, cuando Dean se había levantado de la cama.

"Estoy maldita." Dean había llegado hasta donde estaban Nadia y su hermano y cuando la chica se dio cuenta, se quedó sin palabras. No podía comprender como era posible que Dean todavía estuviera interesado en ella y en sus problemas, cuando lo más fácil sería apartarla de su vida para siempre. "Una bruja me maldijo por lo que había hecho mi padre."

Parecía que la chica se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña conforme hablaba, abrazándose a sus propias rodillas. Entonces ocurrió lo que ella no habría esperado. Sin decir nada, Dean se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros atrayendo su cuerpo hasta él. Lo escuchó respirar y depositar un dulce beso sobre su cabeza.

Armándose de valor, Nadia continuó hablando. "Mi padre era cazador." Por mucho que intentaron ocultarlo, Nadia se percató perfectamente de la mirada que cruzaron Dean y Sam al escuchar aquello.

"Lo se, igual que el vuestro." Alguna ventaja tenía que tener compartir los sentimientos con otra persona, sobretodo cuando además de eso, podía escuchar su corazón, que poco a poco iba ralentizándose y volviendo a la normalidad y teniendo los brazos de alguien a quien quería tanto como Dean, rodeando su cuerpo y le hacía sentir tan bien.

"Tu padre mató alguna bruja y su aquelarre lo pagó contigo." Dijo Sam instintivamente. Había leído mucho sobre ello, pero no había tenido ninguna prueba hasta ese momento. Miró a su hermano, que extrañamente para lo que era normalmente, todavía no había dicho nada desde que habían regresado del hospital. Se mantenía al lado de ella, como si quisiera protegerla de un peligro que sólo él podía sentir y ver.

"No se trató sólo de una bruja, la verdad es que nunca me dijo el número de brujas a las que mató." Nadia se estremeció, recordar aquello que había pasado hacía tantos años y que tantos problemas le había traído hasta el presente, no le gustaba nada; pero tenía que hacerlo para ser sincera con los que ya consideraba su familia.

"¿Tu padre sólo buscaba brujas?" Dean levantó la vista hacia su hermano. Podía sentir lo mal que lo estaba pasando Nadia, su propio corazón le dolía demasiado con los sentimientos de ella y hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque su hermano dejara el tema de una vez. Sabía que ella era inocente, no le hacían falta preguntas para saberlo, podía sentir, compartían todos los sentimientos; Sam tendría que confiar en él.

"No lo se, nunca me lo dijo, siempre me mantuvo al margen de sus cacerías, hasta que…" Su cuerpo se paralizó y Dean la abrazó con mayor fuerza, sabiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

"Vamos, tranquila, encontraremos la solución para todo esto, serás libre, los dos lo seremos para…" Dean dejó de hablar, no estaba seguro que expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento fuera la mejor solución para el alterado estado en el que se encontraba ella.

"No es tan simple, esas brujas odiaban a mi padre y a toda su familia, pero dio la casualidad que yo era toda su familia." Entonces fue el cuerpo de Dean el que se estremeció, le recordaba aquello tanto a lo que habían vivido él y Sam a la muerte de su padre, siendo los últimos Winchester. "No, Dean no es lo mismo, para mi es peor, porque la maldición con la que cargo me obliga a estar sola para siempre, nada de enamorarme, de sentir nada especial por otra persona, nada de… esto."

Nadia bajó la mirada hacia el abrazo de Dean, sabía que tarde o temprano algo volviera a suceder, no sabía cuando o si podrían detenerlo, pero en algún momento ocurriría algo que sería inevitable y alguien moriría.

"Eso no va a pasar, estás con nosotros, cuidaremos de ti y no permitiremos que te ocurra nada malo." Nadia se volvió hacia Dean y por primera vez desde que todo aquello se había salido de madre, le acarició la mejilla y posó dos dedos sobre esos labios que tanto le había costado besar, pero sin los que ya no podía vivir.

"No me preocupo por mi, sino por ti, por Sam y por John. ¿No has visto lo que ha pasado antes con el humo? John y tu habéis estado a punto de morir, ¿y si no hubieras podido salir de allí a tiempo y si…?"

Dean la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tuvo, las mismas lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de los ojos de ella, estaban a punto de apoderarse de él. Nadia estaba aterrada, desesperada por lo que pudiera ocurrir y huir de allí era lo único que creía podría terminar con aquella locura.

Pero él no la iba dejar marchar, ya la había perdido una vez y habían sido los peores días de su vida desde la muerte de su padre, no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por lo mismo. Por eso, cuando ella intentó separar sus cuerpos, él no la dejó, la mantuvo contra él, notando sus manos rozando su espalda, hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en él.

"Dean, lo siento, tenía que habértelo dicho antes, yo me hubiera marchado, hubiera encontrado otro protector y no me hubiera enamorado de ti." Dean la separó un momento, mirándola a los ojos, con su media sonrisa tan encantadora a la que ella no podía resistirse.

"¿Y que hubiera pasado conmigo?"

"Hubieras seguido con tu vida y con el tiempo hubieras encontrado a la mujer con la que hubieras pasado el resto de tu vida. Ahora estás aquí atrapado conmigo, en peligro de poder morir en cualquier momento."

"Pero ya la he encontrado." Nadia la miró algo extrañada. "La mujer con la que quiero estar. No suelo abrir mi corazón con facilidad." Nadia se quedó mirando a Sam un momento, que asintió sin que su hermano lo viera. "Pero vi algo en ti desde el primer momento. Con la vida que llevamos mi hermano y yo, no es muy conveniente enamorarse, para luego tener que dejar a la chica, pero contigo… te juro que lo intenté, pero olvidarme de ti no fue nada fácil. Realmente fue algo totalmente imposible."

Nadia desvió la mirada, mostrar que se había ruborizado no era algo que le hiciera gracia, pero como no iba a hacerlo con lo que le estaba diciendo Dean en ese momento, nunca había habido un hombre que mostrara esos sentimientos tan fuertes por ella; normalmente empezaban por encapricharse de ella una noche y luego la maldición hacía el resto. Había perdido la cuenta de los hombres que había conocido, con los que había coqueteado y que habían terminado muertos. No quería que Dean fuera el siguiente.

"Nadia, estás bien… siento, como si… no se, es extraño."

"Lo se, para mi también, esto no había pasado nunca, nadie me había dicho anteriormente, arriesgaré mi vida por ti. Supongo que por eso tiendo a ser un poco borde con la gente, no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten bien."

Dean sonrió, la comprendía perfectamente, con una vida centrada en cuidar de su hermano y esperar a que su padre volviera de la siguiente cacería, moviéndose de ciudad en ciudad, sin un hogar fijo, sin amigos, de esos que dicen que son para toda la vida. Supuso que su forma de ser también tenía bastante en común con la de Dean.

"Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la maldición?" Dijo por fin Sam. "Si no nos deshacemos de ella pronto, puede que uno de nosotros acabe bastante mal." Dean se volvió hacia su hermano mirándole fijamente. "Vale, tu acabarás bastante mal."

"Ojala lo supiera, hace mucho que intento saber la forma de romperla, pero hasta ahora no he conseguido nada." Una punzada de dolor apareció en el pecho de Nadia que gimió con fuerza. "Dean ¿estás bien?"

Él ya no la estaba mirando, si no que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero sus manos seguían rodeándola. "Nadia ¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo se, Sam, pero a tu hermano le ocurre algo, creo que le duele el pecho."

"No… no puedo… me cuesta respirar." Dean se recostó contra la pared. "Me duele el pecho y creo que… oh, dios no."

Nadia lo abrazó con fuerza cuando Dean cerró los ojos. "Sam llama a una ambulancia, creo que esta vez es grave, el corazón de tu hermano está fallando." Nadia ya no pudo controlar las lágrimas, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo tan pronto, habían salido de un problema y entraban en otro.

Enterró la cabeza contra el pecho de Dean, escuchando su corazón trabajar de forma errática. "Dean, por favor, aguanta, no me dejes ahora, no podría perdonármelo nunca." Pero Dean se había quedado inconsciente y no le contesto. "Dean, te quiero."


	13. Chapter 13

John se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Sam, las horas en la sala de espera se habían hecho casi interminables y ningún médico les había dicho nada todavía, por lo que la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ellos.

Nadia estaba sentada a su lado, con el rostro oculto entre las manos y no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que habían llevado a Dean al hospital pues temía los reproches que Sam le pudiera decir.

El niño se removió en los brazos de su tío, bostezó y miró a su alrededor, para darse cuenta, que seguían estando en el mismo sitio y que todavía no sabían nada de su padre. Rodeó con más fuerza el cuello de Sam, hundiendo la cara contra su cuello, temeroso de no volver a ver a su padre, que aquello que le hubiera ocurrido, hubiera sido realmente grave.

"Papá estará bien, ya lo verás." Sam se había dado de la tensión en el cuerpo de su sobrino, y no quería que el niño lo pasara tan mal como le estaba ocurriendo a él. Cogió a John y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, estaba seguro que tendría muchas preguntas y quería ayudarle a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a papá?" Aunque esa era una pregunta que no estaba del todo seguro sobre como responder, Sam intentó pensar en que decirle, sin asustarle más de la cuenta.

"Se ha puesto enfermo." Nadia levantó la cabeza y miró al menor de los hermanos. La chica se sentía tan culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Dean, pensando que su maldición había sido la causante de todo, que no había sido capaz de decir nada en todo el rato. Sam continuó hablando. "Pero los médicos le están cuidando y pronto se habrá recuperado."

"¿Entonces no se va a morir como el abuelo?" Sam se quedó sin palabras. No recordaba haberle hablado nunca al niño de su padre, pero supuso que habría sido Dean, que siempre estaba hablando de él.

"No, claro que no John, papá es fuerte y estará con nosotros en cualquier momento." O al menos eso era lo que esperaba. No es que su hermano tuviera problemas de corazón, pero ya había sufrido un ataque una vez y esperaba que eso no tuviera nada que ver.

"Señor Stevens." Sam no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del médico hasta donde estaban ellos, pero en cuanto lo escuchó hablar, se puso en pie, con el niño todavía abrazado a él. "Su hermano está descansando."

"Entonces se pondrá bien." Quería preguntarle que le había ocurrido exactamente, cual era el problema de Dean, pero con John cerca, no era el mejor momento para ese tipo de preguntas.

"Si, no se preocupe, sólo ha sido un susto. ¿Su hermano ha tenido alguna vez problemas de corazón?" Sam cerró los ojos un momento, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que escuchar esa pregunta, se había temido durante tanto tiempo que algo así pudiera llegar a repetirse, que no se hubiera curado del todo de su primer ataque. Pero no había podido evitarlo, parecía que el destino quisiera darle un tremendo revés.

"Bueno, si, una ve tuvo un pequeño ataque, pero lo superó y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener ningún problema." El niño volvió a cerrar más su abrazo, mientras escuchaba una conversación que apenas era capaz de entender.

"Estén tranquilos, si no vuelve a repetirse, no tenemos porque alarmarnos." Dijo el médico con una tranquilidad que le parecía imposible a Sam.

"¿Cuándo podré llevarle a casa? No es que le gusten mucho los hospitales." Tampoco quería estar por allí mucho tiempo, sabiendo que el maldito trasgo volvería a atacar o que la supuesta maldición de Nadia no había hecho más que aparecer.

"Querría tenerle una noche en observación y si mañana se encuentra completamente recuperado, le daré el alta." El médico se despidió, después de decirles que podían entrar a verle y desapareció en el interior de otra habitación.

Sam se dio la vuelta hacia Nadia, no habían hablado, la preocupación por el estado de Dean los había mantenido al margen del tema del que ambos preferían no hablar, hasta ese momento.

La chica lo miró a los ojos un momento, y luego comenzó a darse la vuelta. Sam dejó al niño sobre la silla y dio un paso hacia ella. "No voy a permitir que te vayas, no puedes hacerle eso."

De nuevo, Nadia se volvió hacia él, con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas que intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas. "Lo que no puedo hacerle, es quedarme aquí, sabiendo lo que puede suceder si me tiene cerca."

Sam miró de refilón hacia la silla en la que estaba su sobrino y vio que el niño se había hecho un ovillo y se había vuelto a quedar dormido, obviamente, estaba siendo una noche demasiado larga para él. Se agachó, quitándose la cazadora y lo tapó con ella con cuidado, procurando no despertarle.

"Estás muy equivocada Nadia, veo que por mucho que compartáis los sentimientos, no conoces en absoluto a mi hermano. ¿Sabes lo que sentirá si entró en esa habitación, pregunta por ti y le digo que te has ido?"

"Pero al menos estará vivo, tendrá a su hijo fuera de peligro y tu podrás ayudarle a sentirse mejor, es tu hermano, sabrás lo que hacer."

Sam sonrió con tristeza. "¿Recuerdas lo que él sentía cuando te fuiste la primera vez?"

"No, sus sentimientos no me llegaban, estaba a demasiada distancia." Nadia apretó los puños, intentando que su mentira sonara todo lo real posible, pero mirando la expresión de Sam, se dio cuenta que no se estaba tragando ni una sola palabra. "Claro que me acuerdo, fue horrible, yo lo estaba pasando mal, pero también tenía el dolor de Dean y eso era algo que no podía soportar."

"Pues piensa como se sentirá ahora si le digo que no vas a volver nunca, que no quieres hacerle daño y que es mejor que no volváis a veros. ¿Estás dispuesta a compartir esos sentimientos durante toda tu vida? ¿Vas a romperle el corazón al hombre del que estás enamorada? No eres una mala persona, Nadia, no le destroces ahora que los dos erais felices."

Sam no esperó respuesta, se agachó de nuevo y se hizo con el pequeño cuerpo de John. El niño no se despertó, simplemente se acomodó entre los brazos de su tío y continuó durmiendo. El cazador, caminó hacia la habitación, sin mirar atrás, sin querer saber si había convencido a Nadia o si lo peor vendría cuando su hermano despertara y descubriera que ella se había ido.

- o -

Dos horas más tarde, cuando ya estaba comenzando a amanecer, Dean despertó por fin. Todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor, por lo que antes de abrir los ojos, creyó que estaba sólo. Pero no era así, recostado en un sillón estaba su hermano, dormido, y en su regazo, también dormido estaba John.

Dean sonrió, no se había imaginado estar solo, que Sam no estuviera a su lado, como todas las veces anteriores que había terminado en un hospital. Al ver a su hijo, sintió una horrible tristeza porque a tan corta edad ya tuviera que saber lo que significaba la posibilidad de perder a alguien y lo larga que se hacían las horas de espera en una sala de hospital.

Miró a su alrededor y por un momento no pudo creer que ella no estuviera, Nadia no podía haberlo dejado tirado, no después de todo lo que se habían dicho, no después de haber sido completamente sincero con ella en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Dean pudo volver a respirar, al ver que la chica entraba con un café en la mano.

Nadia le sonrió alegremente, aunque pudiendo notar sus sentimientos, Dean sabía que lo estaba pasando fatal, que se sentía la persona más culpable del mundo porque él estuviera en esa cama.

"No ha sido culpa tuya, no es la primera vez que mi corazón falla." Ella fue hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, todavía en silencio y con la mirada perdida en su vaso de café. "Eh, vamos, no digas eso. Estoy seguro que esto no ha tenido nada que ver con tu maldición."

"Deja de hacer eso, estás jugando con trampas." Dijo ella entre risas, con el tono de la voz muy bajo para no despertar a Sam y John. "Me siento desnuda delante de ti, si te dedicas a leerme los pensamientos de esa manera." Al ver que Dean no respondía, la chica se lo quedó mirando, observando la sonrisa maliciosa que había en sus labios. "Deja de pensar como estaría desnuda, estoy hablando en serio."

Dean lo sabía demasiado bien. Sabía que estaba hablando en serio, porque él había sido quien había estado a punto de morir, quien pensaba en lo peligroso que era estar enamorado de una persona por la que podía perecer en cualquier momento, a causa de un accidente tonto.

Pero estaba cansado y no quería pensar en eso. "Dean, por favor, vamos a ser sinceros, esto ha pasado por mi culpa y lo mejor para los dos…" Se volvió un momento hacia donde estaban Sam y John. "Para todos, sería que me alejara de vosotros. Así estaríais seguros."

Dean se incorporó despacio y se acercó al rostro de ella. "Un Winchester nunca está seguro y menos cuando está preocupado por una persona que el importa."

La chica acarició su mejilla y se sonrojó al escuchar sus hermosas palabras. Las manos de él rodearon su cintura con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de poder romperla si hacía algún movimiento brusco.

"Dean no me hagas esto, no podría soportar que os pasara nada a ninguno de vosotros." Dean estiró de sus brazos, llevando consigo el cuerpo de ella, que no opuso ninguna resistencia. Se recostó en la cama y ella quedó medio tumbada sobre él, con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Dean.

Por una vez, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, ambos querían besarse, sentir la piel del otro contra la suya y permanecer juntos todo el tiempo posible. Nadia se acercó a Dean. "¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto?" Susurró en su oído.

"Cuéntame tu historia." Besó la mejilla de ella. "Háblame de tu maldición, de la bruja que te hizo aquello." Un nuevo beso llegó hasta la comisura de los labios de Nadia, que suspiró al sentir la emoción de él. "Tal vez de esa forma podamos encontrar una forma de librarte de ella, sin tener que morir uno de nosotros."

Por último deslizó su boca hasta los labios de ella, que entreabiertos esperaban con avidez el beso definitivo de Dean. Sus bocas se juntaron finalmente en un apasionado beso y sus mentes volvieron a pensar lo mismo, una mezcla de pasión, miedo, amor y dolor, pobló los pensamientos de los dos.


	14. Chapter 14

Nadia se mantuvo de pie un momento, la mirada clavada en Dean y los pensamientos puestos en lo que le acababa de pedir. Nunca había contado su historia a nadie, en realidad, nadie le había preguntado nunca. Se sentía indefensa, como si la barrera que había colocado toda su vida para protegerse a ella misma y no hacer daño a los que quería, hubiera caído de repente.

Dean la quería, ya se lo había dicho y se lo había demostrado sobradas veces durante los últimos días. Pero pensando en las veces que había estado a punto de morir por culpa de ella, Nadia sólo tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí y no mirar atrás, tan sólo por salvarle la vida al hombre al que amaba.

"¿De verdad quieres conocer mi historia? Puede que no te guste lo que te cuente." La chica estaba tensa y Dean se había dado cuenta, le gustaría levantarse de la cama y abrazarla, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

Simplemente se la quedó mirando y estiró el brazo hacia ella para alcanzar su mano. "Vamos, seguro que si te contara yo la de mi familia, saldrías corriendo despavorida. Cuéntamela por favor." Dijo Dean de la forma más tierna que pudo, aunque tampoco le costó demasiado encontrar el tono apropiado.

Nadia suspiró y tardó unos momentos en volver a hablar. "Muy bien." Volvió a sentarse junto a Dean, que no separó su mano de la de la chica en ningún momento, acariciándola para darle fuerzas y que no se arrepintiera de contárselo todo. "Pero prométeme que no dirás nada hasta que termine."

Dean tan sólo asintió.

"Mi madre murió al darme a luz, por lo que mi padre tuvo que ocuparse de mi. Tengo que reconocer que lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que vivíamos."

"Vaya, me recuerda a mi padre, aunque…" Nadia posó una mirada intensa sobre el cazador. "Vale, lo siento, nada de interrumpir."

"La vida en aquellos años era mucho más difícil que ahora." Aunque no estaba diciendo nada, Nadia comprendió lo que estaba pensando Dean. "No te lo había dicho, pero lo cierto es que nací en 1894."

Dean abrió los ojos de par en par, le parecía tan increíble lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, aquello sólo lo había visto posible cuando se trataba de demonios, vampiros o criaturas similares, pero ella parecía tan humana, que pensar que tenía más de ciento veinte años le parecía sorprendente.

"Mi padre era cazador, uno de los primeros cazadores de la zona. Nunca lo supo nadie, para todo el pueblo, mi padre era uno de los hombres más respetables y buenos que todos conocían, le querían y confiaban en él; si supieran a lo que se dedicaba, seguramente más de uno se hubiera alejado de él."

Mientras Nadia hablaba, Dean no le quitaba la vista de encima, parecía una chica tan frágil mientras recordaba su vida pasada, tan cariñosa al hablar sobre su padre, pero cuando continuó hablando, Dean se dio cuenta que su expresión cambiaba hacia algo parecido al miedo.

"Un día llegaron dos brujas, eran buenas, ayudaron mucho a las cosechas y nos evitaron enfermedades, mi padre no les hizo nada, ellas eran tan queridas en el pueblo como nosotros y no hicieron ningún mal. Pero llegaron otras, sus hermanas decían ellas, pero no tenían mucho que ver.

"Las recién llegadas se comportaban diferente, no se relacionaban con la gente, tenían extrañas reuniones por la noche y para cuando mi padre quiso darse cuenta de lo que realmente pretendían ya habían desaparecido los dos primeros niños y un incendio ocurrido bajo extrañas circunstancias se había producido en casa del alcalde.

"La gente comenzó a tener miedo; algunos se fueron del pueblo, pero otros intentaron enfrentarse a las brujas. Nunca los volvimos a ver. No se como, pero supieron que mi padre era un cazador y antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, vinieron a casa y le amenazaron con que yo podría ser la siguiente desaparecida.

"Dices que te recuerda a tu padre, entonces te harás una idea de lo que hizo mi padre."

Dean sonrió con tristeza, no era la primera vez que los Winchester habían estado en una situación similar. "Te dejó en algún lugar protegido contra las brujas y se enfrentó a ellas."

"Exacto. Dio con su escondite y las mató a todas después de una noche de lucha. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que la última de ella escapó. Durante tres días no pasó nada, pero la cuarta noche, hubo un incendio en casa, nadie supo como fue provocado, pero yo si. Después de sacarme de allí, papá volvió a entrar, había escuchado a la bruja dentro y quería acabar con ella para que no nos hiciera más daño." Nadia bajó la mirad hacia el suelo, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Dean. Casi había olvidado lo que esos recuerdos le provocaban.

"No tienes porque seguir si no quieres. No pasa nada." Apoyándose sobre un brazo, Dean se incorporó en la cama y la abrazó, notando con ella suspiraba con fuerza.

"Da igual, quiero hacerlo. Mi padre nunca salió de casa. Yo estaba sola, ningún habitante del pueblo vino por el incendio. Todos se habían enterado de lo que había hecho con las brujas y ahora tenían miedo. De repente las llamas desaparecieron y ante mi apareció la última de las brujas. Intenté correr, pero estaba paralizada, no porque ella hubiera hecho nada, sino porque el miedo y la desesperación me tenían bloqueada.

"Mi padre me había enseñado a pelear, no tan a menudo como yo hubiera querido, pero sabía como defenderme y podría haberme enfrentado a la bruja cuerpo a cuerpo sin problemas. Pero no lo hice, no pude, ni por vengar a mi padre, ni por protegerme a mi misma. Ella se acercó más a mi, sonriente, sabiendo que había ganado la guerra contra mi familia."

Nadia sintió que el cuerpo de Dean se estremecía. Le parecía increíble que esa historia se pareciera a la suya propia, sólo que en vez de tratarse de un demonio fuera una bruja.

"_Tu padre mató a mis hermanas" _Me dijo entre risas. _"Y él ha pagado ese horrible crimen con su vida." _

"Di un paso para atrás, pero ella levantó su mano y entonces si que me paralizó. _"¿Crees que es suficiente venganza para mi? Lo siento mi pequeña, pero tu padre va a estar viendo esto y quiero que sufra viendo como su hija se convierte en un ser maldito." _No recuerdo que palabras dijo, seguramente serían en latín u otra lengua muerta. _"Te conocerán como una encantada, todos los que te amen morirán de las formas más horribles y serás odiada por los habitantes de los pueblos en los que vivas. Un guardián te protegerá, nadie podrá hacerte daño mientras él esté contigo, para que vivas por el resto de la eternidad en la mayor de las soledades, sufriendo por el mal que ha hecho tu padre."_

Nadia terminó de hablar entre lágrimas, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Dean. "Lo siento, debí marcharme de tu lado en cuanto te conocí. Sabía que te enamorarías de mi y que yo sentiría lo mismo por mi. No quería haceros daño y mucho menos que John tuviera que pasar por nada de esto. Pero yo…" Las manos de Dean acariciaron el cabello de ella, perdiéndose entre los mechones rizados.

"Eso ya da igual. Tienes razón, te quiero y se que sientes lo mismo por mi. Pero esto podemos solucionarlo." Nadia levantó el rostro, mostrando sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que todavía corrían por su mejilla. "¿Por eso eras tan borde conmigo?"

"¿Borde yo? Tu fuiste el que intentaste alejarme de ti en la habitación ¿recuerdas?" Dijo ella dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro mientras se separaba de él. "Fuiste muy grosero conmigo, cuando ni siquiera sabías que podías morir por mi culpa."

"¿Cómo que no lo sabía? Ya había atacado a mi hermano con esos extraños poderes que me diste y de los que por cierto no habías dicho nada cuando tenía que elegir. Creo que eso cuenta como que alguien pudiera morir por tu culpa."

"No me quedaba otra opción, o te convertías en mi guardián o moría y no creas que la segunda opción me hacía ninguna gracia." Dijo ella levantando la voz.

"Pero poner mi vida en peligro sin decírmelo antes si, para eso no tuviste ningún problema." Desde luego, el maravilloso momento de abrir sus corazones había pasado de largo, mientras ambos levantaban la voz. "Tengo un hijo Nadia y con tu plan de hacer las cosas a tu manera y no contarme nada, lo has puesto en peligro. Ya he estado a punto de morir por él más de una vez, he tenido que asimilar la idea de perderlo más veces de las que me gustaría. Tenías que haber hablado conmigo; por John."

Nadia abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero se quedó callada. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que Dean había sacrificado por su familia, lo mucho que quería a su hermano y todo lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por su hijo.

"Lo se." El tono de la chica había cambiado radicalmente, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en un sillón, abrazando sus propias piernas, como si quisiera desaparecer. "Por eso me fui el otro día. Quería manteneros a todos a salvo, sólo de pensar que pudiera ocurrirle algo a John, ¡Dios! Jamás me lo perdonaría. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasé anoche cuando creí que os había pasado algo a ti y a él? Creí que me moría."

Había estado tan concentrada en sus palabras que no se había percatado que a duras penas, Dean se había levantado y ahora estaba a su lado, de rodillas. Cuando él puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, Nadia se sobresaltó, levantó la mirada y antes de darse cuenta, Dean la estaba besando.

"¿Por qué? No me merezco esto. Habéis estado a punto de morir por mi culpa. No se porque estás todavía aquí conmigo y no me has hecho salir de tu vida." Abrazarse a él fue superior a sus fuerzas, mientras esperaba escuchar los motivos de Dean.

"Que yo sepa todo esto es culpa de una bruja y seguro que si se trata de un hechizo hay alguna forma de arreglarlo sin que tenga que morir nadie." Nadia volvió a llorar, tan desconsoladamente como si no hubiera hecho en varios años. Su cuerpo se estremecía contra él, que la sostenía con fuerza, besando su cabello y acariciando sus mejillas. "Tal vez me haya pasado en lo que te he dicho."

"Tu no te has pasado, tenías todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo. Te has sacrificado por tu hijo y yo he estado a punto de matarlo. Soy como esa bruja que mató a mi padre o como el demonio que acabó con tu familia." Dean la separó de su cuerpo con rapidez.

"No vuelvas a decir algo así, estamos hablando de criaturas seres sin corazón, sin escrúpulos que sólo buscan el daño ajeno, lastimar a los demás por su propio beneficio. Tu no quieres hacernos daño y yo no voy a permitir que eso pase, Sam y yo encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo porque yo…"

Aunque ya lo había dicho antes, ahora le costaba volver hacerlo, ahora que tenía toda la atención de Nadia, ahora que sus ojos negros estaban puesto con toda la firmeza que pudo sobre él, le era más difícil volver a expresar sus sentimientos otra vez.

"Porque yo te quiero y no puedo pensar en perderte."


	15. Chapter 15

Al día siguiente, después de salir del hospital, alquilaron una nueva habitación, sólo que ahora se trataba de un pequeño apartamento, con dos habitaciones separadas. En una se instaló Sam con su sobrino, dejando la otra para Dean y Nadia, que sin decir nada, se alegraron de tener su espacio propio.

John solía observarlos sonriente. Podía tener cinco años, pero sabía que su padre era más feliz ahora que compartía parte de su vida con la encantadora Nadia. Sam pasaba el tiempo buscando en internet algo que le ayudara con el problema de su hermano para deshacer el hechizo de aquella bruja; mientras, de vez en cuando, escuchaba las risas provenientes de la habitación contigua. Había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que había escuchado a su hermano reírse, por el simple hecho de ser feliz.

La primera vez que Nadia y Dean estuvieron realmente solos, hablaron, sin saber realmente porque, Dean deseaba contarle tantas cosas a Nadia, que pudo contener su habitual deseo sexual mientras la miraba, mientras la veía sonreír, apartarse el pelo de la cara, verla moverse a su lado, gesticular y de nuevo otra vez sonreír, era mucho más de lo que podía soñar.

Finalmente las palabras sobraron para los dos, porque las miradas bastaban para leer en los ojos del otro que había algo que los dos llevaban anhelando desde que se habían conocido.

Sin mediar más palabras, entrelazaron las manos, como si de un paso de baile se tratara, Dean jugueteó con su pelo tranquilamente, mientras ella, deslizándose sobre la cama, se tumbaba y alargaba la mano hasta acariciarle el rostro a él.

Dean la besó, primero con ternura poco a poco, disfrutando de aquellos labios que volvía a abrirse para él, luego se dejó llevar por la pasión, la misma que recorría el cuerpo de ella con urgencia. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron, los suspiros y pequeños murmullos cariñosos, inundaron la habitación, mientras disfrutaban del primer momento que era exclusivamente suyo.

Al despertarse unas horas más tarde, Dean se levantó para darse una ducha; al salir de nuevo, se encontró con Nadia, igual que aquella primera vez, desnuda delante de él, pero ahora no volvió el rostro, no se sintió incómodo, sino que admiró el precioso cuerpo de su amada.

Se vistieron y salieron a la otra habitación, en la que Sam seguía delante del ordenador, mientras John, dormitaba en su cama. Sam levantó la mirada del ordenador al verlos aparecer. Si no lo estuviera viendo, Sam no hubiera podido creer que Dean estuviera de la mano de una chica, le sonriera de esa forma que uno sólo puede denominar "enamorado" y no le molestara expresar sus sentimientos sin problemas. Realmente su hermano había cambiado.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" Dean se sentó sobre la mesa, al lado de su hermano, mientras Nadia se ocupaba en arropar al niño.

"En realidad si, he tenido _mucho tiempo _para buscar algo que os pueda ayudar." Dean sonrió con malicia ante la puya que le acababa de soltar Sam, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "Varias formas de romper el hechizo, aunque no estoy seguro de que os guste ninguna de ellas."

"Ya se que has estado mucho tiempo trabajando en esto, pero no te hagas el interesante ahora y dinos lo que has encontrado." Nadia se acercó a Dean y se apoyó sobre él, mientras las manos de este rodearon su cintura.

"Muy bien, hasta ahora he encontrado tres métodos que hasta ahora han funcionado a lo largo de la historia de la magia. Por un lado, puedes encontrar a otro hombre que se enamore de ti y así quitarte de encima a mi hermano."

"Eh, eso ha dolido y no creo que sea algo muy probable en este momento." Dean apretó con más fuerza a Nadia que se volvió hacia él y le sonrió mientras se mordía el labio con picardía.

"Qué romántico se ha vuelto mi caballero andante." Nadia se echó a reír al notar las cosquillas de Dean. "Vale, perdona, no he dicho nada."

"Vale, Sam, pasemos a la segunda opción." Dean se sentía tan bien con Nadia, que no le importaba comportarse justo como siempre había dicho odiar en las parejas, se había vuelto casi un romántico y no le daba miedo.

"Pues si no te ha gustado esa, las otras dos que tengo… La segunda, es que uno de los dos muera, lo cual, supongo que podemos dejarlo a un lado directamente." Los dos asintieron rápidamente, sin querer darle más vueltas al tema. "En cuanto a la tercera, se que a vosotros no os va a gustar, pero a mi me parece la más razonable."

"¿Y es?" Dijo Dean ligeramente ansioso por saber cual era la mejor oferta que le ofrecía su hermano para volver a ser normal, sin poderes extraños y sin que nadie compartiera sus pensamientos y todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos con él.

"Puedes demostrarle que tu amor es fiel y verdadero, casándote con ella por uno de los antiguos rituales." Durante un segundo, el silencio se adueñó de la habitación, Dean se quedó callado, creyendo que algo así nunca podría ocurrirle en la vida, que casarse, al menos por el momento, no era una opción para él. "¿Y bien?"

"Cuando te refieres a casarnos, quieres decir…"

"_Prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas_, a eso me refiero con casaros. No es que sea tan grave, incluso puede ser una buena solución."

"¿Casarnos? ¿Sammy te has vuelto loco?"

"¿Me puedes explicar que tendría de malo?" Dijo de repente Nadia, colocándose frente a Dean.

"No es que haya nada malo, es sólo que me parece precipitado." John se removió en la cama, las voces de los adultos acababan de despertare. Por ello, Sam aprovechó el momento para ir con el niño y dejar que la pareja discutiera libremente.

"No es precipitado decir que me quieres, no es precipitado que yo te haya contado la historia de mi vida, no es precipitado que vivamos tu y yo como una pareja en esa habitación, pero te parece precipitado casarnos por no se que ritual, para liberarnos de una maldición que ha estado a punto de matarte."

"¿Tu quieres casarte? Porque si es así lo hacemos."

"No se trata de eso Dean. No he dicho que quiera casarme y mucho menos con alguien que piensa que casarse conmigo es precipitado." Dean se movió hacia la chica, intentando coger sus manos entre las suyas, pero ella se apartó.

"Creo que no me explicado bien, no quería decir que no deseara casarme contigo, si no que podíamos esperar un poco, conocernos mejor."

"¡Dean, ¿te estás escuchando?! No es como si pudiéramos elegir una fecha para nuestra boda, hacer un banquete por todo alto e invitar a todos nuestros amigos al acontecimiento. Estamos hablando de tu vida y la de tu hijo." Entonces Nadia se dio cuenta y dejó de hablar.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo tío Sam?" Dean fulminó con la mirada a Nadia, que avergonzada apartó la mirada. Si hubiera podido hubiera echado el tiempo atrás y hubiera evitado decir esa última frase.

"Contigo nada cariño." Le dijo Sam al niño, mientras este se acurrucaba en su regazo, mirando a Dean y Nadia, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. "A veces los mayores decimos lo primero que nos viene a la mente y no siempre tiene mucho sentido." John lo miró, sin estar del todo convencido, pero no dijo nada más. "¿Qué te parece si mientras papá y Nadia se comportan como personas mayores y responsables otra vez nos vamos a comprar unos helados?"

"¡Si!" Gritó John, habiendo olvidado ya lo que había dicho Nadia un momento antes. Tío y sobrino, se marcharon y dejaron a los otros dos solos.

Los primeros minutos de soledad se hicieron eternos; ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno en un lado de habitación, pero parecían estar a miles de kilómetros el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, gracias a la capacidad mutua de leer sus sentimientos, ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza y el corazón del otro. "No entiendo porque tienes miedo del matrimonio si tus padres eran muy felices." Dijo por fin ella.

"Y yo no entiendo porque tu tienes esa terrible necesidad de casarte, seguro que hay otras formas de solucionar esto." Nadia negó con la cabeza, no comprendía posible como él, siendo que podía leer todos sus sentimientos no comprendiera sus motivos para sentirse así.

"No se trata de urgencia o necesidad, sino de sentir que se quita un estigma encima de mi." Nadia se sentó sombre la cama y suspiró. "¿Sabes cuantos hombres que han dicho estar enamorados de mi han muerto desde que la bruja me convirtió en esto? Porque yo he perdido la cuenta."

"Quieres demostrarte a ti misma que puedes estar con un hombre el resto de tu vida y que a él no le ocurra nada malo." Dean sentó a su lado y por fin tomó su mano entre las suyas. "Lo que a mi me da miedo es precisamente no poder conseguir eso. Claro que mis padres fueron felices, más que nadie, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Por eso no quiero fallarles."

"¿Fallarles, como?"

"Fracasando a la hora de elegir a la persona con la que casarme." Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Dean volvió a hablar rápidamente para evitar que Nadia se enfadara con él por lo que acababa de decir. "Te quiero, de eso estoy completamente seguro y me encantaría casarme conmigo, eso también lo tengo muy claro. Pero si no sale bien, si con los años… ellos siempre fueron personas felices, parecían estar tan enamorados como el primer día."

Para su sorpresa, Nadia le besó con suavidad, sin permitirle seguir hablando, incluso le hizo olvidar lo que quería decir a continuación. "¿Crees que ese beso a funcionado?" Dean tan sólo asintió. "Yo creo que lo nuestro puede funcionar. Puede que dentro de diez años ya no lo haga, pero al menos lo habremos intentado y tu hijo estaréis vivos."

"¿Estás segura de lo que dices?"

"De lo que estoy segura es de que no quiero poner la vida del hombre al que quiero y la de su hijo en peligro por temer lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro." Dean se levantó un segundo más tarde y para su asombró se arrodilló ante ella.

Si había alguna cosa que Dean no hubiera esperado hacer en toda su vida, aquella, sin ninguna duda, era la primera de su lista de _cosas que nunca hacer_. "Nadia ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Yo no lo diría tan rápido, tal vez tu chica no te lo haya contado todo." Dean se volvió hacia la voz y de nuevo a su lado apareció el pequeño trasgo que le sonreía con maldad en la mirada.


	16. Chapter 16

"Vete de aquí, maldito duende." Nadia dio un paso hacia la criatura, pero la mano de Dean alrededor de su cintura le hizo detenerse. "Déjanos en paz."

"¿Por qué joven Nadia o tengo que llamarte hechicera?" El cuerpo de la chica se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras; hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba así; incluso había llegado a pensar que todos habían olvidado esa parte de su pasado que ella siempre trataba de enterrar por todos los medios.

"¿A qué viene ese nombre? Nadia fue encantada por una bruja, no es más que una víctima." Dijo un más que aturdido Dean.

"Veo que le has contado una bella historia a tu novio, pero ¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad? ¿acaso temías que dejara de quererte por eso?" A eso la chica no contestó, sabía que la horrible criatura iba a contarlo todo, al fin y al cabo estaba en su derecho de estar muy enojado con ella por lo que le había hecho años atrás.

"¿De que está hablando?" Le preguntó Dean a la chica.

"Dean, no lo entenderías, no es fácil de explicar porque ni yo misma entiendo porque hice las cosas horribles que hice, pero si quieres saberlo…" Nadia agachó la cabeza, no podía soportar mirar los ojos verdes de Dean perdiendo toda la esperanza y todo el amor que había puesto en ella por enterarse de la verdad de su pasado.

"Creo que esto va a ser divertido, al fin un poco de sinceridad."

"Cállate maldito bicho." Le espetó Dean al trasgo sin separarse de Nadia, esperando que esta le dijera aquello que tan concienzudamente le había estado ocultando. "O te juro que te sacaré de esta habitación a patadas."

"Dean yo… yo, lo siento, creía que nunca te enterarías, que nunca tendría que decirte esto." La chica comenzó a temblar y dejó de hablar, intentando concentrarse en las palabras que quería utilizar para no hacer demasiado daño al joven cazador.

Dean la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho con un movimiento rápido, pero Nadia consiguió soltarse, tenía que decirle aquello en ese momento o de lo contrario no lo diría nunca.

"El duende tiene razón, soy una hechicera." La mirada más dura y terrible que Nadia hubiera visto desde que lo conocía apareció en los ojos de Dean y con un desesperado esfuerzo, la chica consiguió no llorar. "Pero no es lo que piensas, escúchame antes de sacar conclusiones anticipadas."

"Eres una bruja." Nadia conocía la mala relación de Dean con las brujas, sabía que estas habían estado a punto de matarlas, que Dean las odiaba y precisamente por eso, nunca le había dicho nada del tema. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para esconderlo por más tiempo. "Dijiste que una bruja te hechizo no que fueras una de ellas."

"Porque no lo soy." Soltó Nadia con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de encontrar en su interior. "Dean, tienes que creerme, no soy una bruja como las que tu conoces, como la que me encantó."

"¿Entonces esa parte es cierta?" Dean dio un paso atrás. El trasgo miraba la escena complacido; sonriendo al ver que los dos humanos habían dejado de prestarle atención y eso le dejaba libertad para actuar.

"Todo lo que te conté es cierto. Sólo me dejé un par de detalles que contarte y si me dejas explicarme, verás que nada es lo que piensas y mucho menos lo que ese maldito duende quiere hacerte creer."

Nadia se volvió hacia la criatura, que ya no estaba donde ella lo había visto por última vez. La chica se movió por la habitación en su busca pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. "Debería haberlo supuesto." Dean la miraba completamente desconcertado, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero al siguió cuando se encaminó hacia la otra habitación.

El duende estaba de espaldas a ellos, con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo y sujetando con ambos el bastón que siempre lo acompañaba y que ahora parecía haberse convertido en un báculo o algo similar.

"Aunque no está aquí, el alma del niño es muy fuerte aquí, puedo sentirla, el niño está cerca y pronto será mío."

"Antes te mataré." La criatura se volvió hacia la puerta, en la que estaban Nadia y Dean y sonrió con maldad, fijando sus ojos en los de Dean. "Debí haberlo hecho la última vez que nos encontramos."

"Eso también te hubiera matado también a ti. No controlas el poder que te otorgó tu amiguita, jamás podrás hacerlo, porque te dominan los sentimientos en lugar de tus facultadas mágicas. En eso no os parecéis vosotros dos. Y tampoco te pareces a mi."

El trasgo apuntó con el báculo hacia Dean y pronunció unas extrañas palabras en un idioma que el cazador no fue capaz de reconocer. La punta del bastón se iluminó y la criatura sonrió más ampliamente todavía.

Sin embargo, antes de que el báculo pudiera hacer nada, Nadia estaba delante de él y lo sujetaba con fuerza. También dijo algo, en lo que parecía ser el mismo idioma que había usado el trasgo. Una luz cegadora la iluminó por completo y Dean tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para poder intuir algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"No, mi última oportunidad no. Maldita hechicera, pagarás por haber absorbido la energía del poder de mi pueblo. Aunque pensándolo bien, no vivirás mucho, sufrirás la pena por tu fechoría y morirás, viendo como muere contigo tu linaje de hechiceros."

Toda la habitación se iluminó y un fuerte estruendo llenó todo. Dean no pudo ver nada, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero todavía escuchaba la voz del duende tronando por encima del ruido.

"Hija de bruja, hija de cazador, tu fuerza no te sirvió para librarte del hechizo, tampoco te servirá para librarte de la muerte." La criatura rió tan fuerte que parecía imposible que algo tan pequeño emitiera ese grito ensordecedor.

Sin soltar el bastón, Nadia cayó de rodillas. Dean se dio cuenta en ese momento, que tenía que hacer algo. Amaba a esa chica. Ya podía ser una bruja, una encantada o cualquier otra chica, estaba enamorado de ella y todavía tenía mucho que averiguar de ella, mucho que vivir con ella, como para perderla ahora.

Sin apenas poder ver nada, anduvo los pasos que la separaban de ella e internándose el la gran luz, puso una de sus manos sobre la de Nadia y con la otra apuntó a ciegas hacia la criatura que estaría por algún lado aunque no pudiera verla.

Notaba la terrible presión que estaba soportando Nadia tan sólo con tocarla, notaba que se debilitaba por momentos, notaba que la estaba perdiendo. Se concentró en donde debía de estar la criatura y sirviéndose de su intuición, furioso por lo que el trasgo le había hecho durante los últimos días, sacó toda la energía que tenía dentro y la disparó contra el ser.

Lo escuchó gritar, aunque no lo pudo ver. Entonces, en el momento en el que la criatura soltó el báculo, la luz se desvaneció de improviso y todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo no era así.

La criatura todavía estaba allí, delante de él, mirándolo con odio. "Tu hijo es único, lo sabes muy bien y por mucho que acabes conmigo, otras criaturas vendrán para alimentarse de él. Su sangre de vampiro, el aroma de su madre, recorre su cuerpo y cualquier criatura lo notará."

"Entonces os mataré a todos."

"Espero que no cuentes con esos poderes que ser el protector de una encantada te dieron, porque no te van a durar por mucho tiempo." El trasgo miró hacia Nadia, que ahora yacía apoyada sobre el hombro de Dean. Estaba inconsciente y respiraba con dificultad. "No soy él último de los míos y cuando sigan el rastro de tu "hija de bruja" y de tu pequeño medio vampiro, no podrás protegerlo por más tiempo."

El trasgo intentó alcanzar el báculo que había caído al suelo cuando Dean le había atacado. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Dean se volvió de repente hacia él. "No volverás a hacernos daño, no volverás a lastimar a mi hijo y para tu información, Nadia se queda conmigo."

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Dean volvió a concentrase. Recordando las palabras del trasgo, tal vez si usaba sus propios sentimientos para canalizar su energía, podría volver a utilizarla.

Cerró los ojos y levantó la mano hacia el duende que se quedó paralizado en el sitio. "¿Sabes qué es lo que no diferencia? Que a mi los sentimientos me hacen más fuerte." Finalmente disparó hasta que el trasgo, entre gritos desapareció de delante de él.

Dean cayó al suelo, justo al lado de Nadia, que en ese momento abrió los ojos. "Dean lo siento."

"Shhhh, no hables, tienes que descansar."

"Tu tampoco tienes un gran aspecto." Los dos sonrieron, mientras la mano de Dean recorría la mejilla de la chica. "Tienes que saberlo antes de que yo…"

"No se te ocurra decir eso." No hacía falta que lo hiciera, Dean ya estaba escuchando la respiración entrecortada de la chica, le costaba respirar y decir tres palabras seguidas sin tener que parar para respirar.

Pero aún así no quería creer que fuera verdad, no quería reconocer que en pocos minutos él iba a perder el conocimiento por lo agotado que estaba, sabiendo que cuando despertara, seguramente, Nadia estaría muerta.

"No soy una bruja como la que me hizo o con las que te has enfrentado, lo mío es de nacimiento, no lo busqué." La chica tosió con fuerza y tuvo que dejar de hablar un momento hasta recuperar el aliento.

Casi arrastrándose por el suelo, Dean se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas propias. "No me importa." Era mentira, pero en ese momento eso daba igual.

"Dean, soy hija de bruja y cazador, tengo la mitad de los dos, soy hechicera como mi madre y guerrera como mi padre. Por eso las criaturas como el trasgo me persiguen. Igual que a John, hijo de vampiro y cazador." Nadia volvió a toser y cerró los ojos, apretando la cabeza contra el pecho de Dean. "No quiero morir."

Él apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero escucharla a ella respirar con dificultad, temblando entre sus brazos y sollozando, lo mantenía consciente. Entonces ella dejó de moverse, Dean no escuchaba su respiración y su temblor había desaparecido.

"Nadia." Pero ella no contestó. "¡Nadia!" Dean agitó levemente el cuerpo de la chica para llamar su atención, por no pasó nada. A simple vista, su compañera no respiraba.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nadia, vamos cariño, dime algo, no me hagas esto." Dean sostuvo el cuerpo de la chica con cuidado. Estaba fría, como si realmente estuviera muerta. Le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le besó la frente con dulzura. "Nadia, por favor, despierta." Sollozó Dean abrazando el cuerpo de la chica.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ante él aparecieron Sam y John cogido de su mano. Los dos recién llegados se quedaron petrificados ante la imagen, aunque John, inconsciente a su corta edad, se acercó a su padre. "¿Nadia está dormida?"

Dean tragó saliva y pensó su respuesta antes de decirla. Miró a su hermano, Sam comprendió perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mano temblorosa sobre el rostro de Nadia.

"Si claro, está cansada. ¿Por qué no vas a la otra habitación y le haces un bonito dibujo para dárselo cuando despierte?" Encantado con la proposición de su padre, John se levantó del suelo y fue al otro cuarto sin hacer más preguntas.

Con el paso del tiempo, desde que había tenido a John en su vida, Dean había aprendido a ser un buen padre. Aunque al principio las cosas más simples, como cambiar un pañal o dar un biberón habían sido extremadamente difíciles para él; ver crecer a su hijo, ayudarle a dar los primeros pasos o escucharle decir papá por primera vez, aunque fuera a Sam a quien se lo dijera, le había convertido en el mejor padre que su hijo podía esperar.

Sam observó a su hermano, que con todo el cuidado posible, levantó a Nadia del suelo y la colocó sobre la cama. Se sentó a su lado, dándole la espalda a su hermano y se quedó mirando a la chica.

"Dean ¿Qué ha pasado?" Sam puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, pero este no apartó la mirada de Nadia, tenía miedo que si se volvía, si dejaba de mirarla aunque sólo fuera por un momento, Nadia dejaría de respirar o desaparecería de repente. "Dean…"

"El maldito duende volvió, nos atacó y ella se puso en medio." Cogió la mano de la chica y la acarició con cuidado. "No reaccioné a tiempo Sammy, podía haber evitado esto, ella no tenía porque haberse sacrificado por mi, ahora estaría bien…" Comenzó a respirar con rapidez y dejó de hablar.

"No ha sido tu culpa, no sabías lo que iba a ocurrir."

"Pero no soporto este sentimiento Sam, me odio a mi mismo por no haber estado más atento y siento que ella está haciendo lo mismo consigo más y no se porque. Está asustada, pero al mismo tiempo piensa que esto podría haberlo evitado si nos hubiéramos conocido."

Si ya era bastante difícil para Dean, tener sus propios sentimientos y sus emociones en su cabeza, con todo lo que había pasado en su vida, ahora además tenía que lidiar con los sentimientos de la mujer que amaba.

"¿Qué pasa si muere Sammy?"

"Dean ya basta." Dijo su hermano con rotundidad. "Tienes que pensar con claridad, porque tu eres mucho más fuerte, podemos arreglar esto. Lo primero será llevarla a un hospital, ellos sabrán que hacer. No podemos dejarla aquí."

"No, ella no quiere, sabe perfectamente lo que le ocurre. Tiene miedo de ir a un hospital, le harán daño allí." Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y sonrió.

Estaba escuchando la voz de Nadia en su cabeza, no era fuerte, parecía provenir de muy lejos, pero de la forma tan suplicante que le estaba diciendo las cosas, Dean no podía evitar hacerle caso.

"Estára bien aquí, hasta que todo se solucione."

"¿Cómo sabes que se va a solucionar?"

"Lo se Sam, simplemente lo se. Ella sabe lo que necesita, pero no me lo quiere decir. Vamos Nadia, mi amor, dime lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarte, lo sabes y necesito ayuda para hacerlo."

Dean dejo de hablar, estaba sin respuestas y abrumado por todo lo que Nadia estaba dejando en su mente, imágenes, voces, sentimientos, todo lo que formaba parte de ella estaba entrando en su interior, pero Dean no le encontraba sentido alguno a nada.

"Necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco, quédate con ella y John un momento."

Sam comenzó a decir algo, pero Dean ya no le estaba haciendo caso y cerró la puerta tras de si. Su hermano miró a la cama y luego a la puerta de nuevo. No sabía lo que le ocurría a Nadia, no sabía como solucionarlo, pero si que podía ayudar a su hermano, al menos a sentirse un poco mejor.

Salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Dean estaba en la escalera, sentado, con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Podía escucharlo llorar y se sintió raro al verlo tan vulnerable, tan abatido, tan diferente de quien era realmente su hermano.

Se sentó a su lado y esperó. "Tendrías que estar dentro con ellos, te necesitan más que yo."

"Ahora mismo diría que no. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?" Dean levantó la cabeza hacia su hermano.

"¿Desde cuando te has vuelto mi loquero?"

"Desde que tienes los sentimientos de otra persona en tu interior. Estás llorando y tu no lloras, no sabes lo que hacer y tu eres el tipo de los planes, aunque no siempre sean buenos. No eres tu mismo y si quieres ayudar a Nadia y criar a tu hijo como debe ser, tienes que centrarte."

"Vale un momento, ahora has empezado a darme miedo." Dean sonrió al ver lo bien que lo conocía Sam pese a no ser él mismo durante los últimos días. "¿Quieres saber lo que siento?"

"Con que se lo dijeras a ella sería una buena forma de comenzar." Los dos se quedaron mirando al interior de la habitación, Nadia seguía en al cama, inmóvil, respirando lentamente.

"No sabría que decirle. Además ella ya lo sabe, siente lo mismo que yo, no hace falta que le diga nada."

"Ese es el problema contigo Dean, crees que todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes, lo que te duele, lo que te entristece. Te comportas como si nada ocurriera, cuando en realidad estás hecho polvo. ¿Por qué no eres tu mismo alguna vez?"

Con un gesto de cabeza, Sam le señaló a la cama. Hubiera preferido que aquello que necesitaba decir, se lo dijera a él, pero después de tantos años juntos, había descubierto que tendría que seguir sacándole todo con sacacorchos antes que el mismo Dean se lo dijera.

"Se que la quieres y temes perderla. Pero piénsalo, si no encontramos la forma de ayudarla, Nadia podría morir y tu no le habrías dicho lo que sientes por ella." Al escuchar a su hermano reírse con tristeza, Sam olvidó lo que le estaba diciendo y dejó de hablar.

"En esto te equivocas Sammy, justo antes que llegara el trasgo, le dije que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó." Sam se había quedado sin palabras, sin poder creer lo que su hermano acababa de decirle. Dean casado era lo último que Sam hubiera imaginado posible.

"Sabe perfectamente lo que siento, sabe que haría cualquier cosa por ella, sabe que… Eso es Sammy ahí está la solución." Dean se levantó como un rayo y volvió a la habitación con su hermano justo detrás.

"¿Cuál es la solución Dean? ¿De que narices estás hablando?"

"Es difícil de explicar, pero creo que Nadia intentaba decirme algo, contarme algo con todo eso que estaba metiendo en mi cabeza, ahora tengo meterme yo en la suya y dejar que me cuente la historia."

"Vale ya no entiendo nada, hace un momento estabas hecho polvo, llorando y destrozado y ahora no dejas de hablar, como si lo hubieras solucionado todo."

"Creo que lo he hecho. Vete con John, quédate con él, distráele y deja que yo me encargue de esto, es hora de salvarle la vida a mi mujer." Dean sonrió feliz, por primera vez desde que Sam había entrado en la habitación. Aquello cambios de humor no eran normales en su hermano, ese no era él.

"Un momento, estás dejando que los sentimientos de Nadia se apoderen de ti ¿verdad? Dios mío Dean, estás ocultando tus propios sentimientos para no sentir todo el dolor que corre por tu cuerpo." Dean no le contestó, se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de Nadia. "Eso no te servirá en el futuro, Dean. Tendrás que enfrentarte a tus propios sentimientos algún día y…"

"Sam por favor."

Su hermano salió de la habitación en silencio. Dean levantó un momento la cabeza, Sam tenía razón, estaba encerrando su dolor y su frustración tras la felicidad de Nadia porque alguien se ocupara de ella.

Que eso no estaba bien, lo sabía perfectamente, pero si quería pensar con claridad, necesitaba alejar el miedo y la desesperación de su cabeza; una vez que todo estuviera bien, hablaría con Nadia, con Sam, con quien hiciera falta, pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

La primera imagen vino a su mente como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe. Miró a Nadia, aquello estaba funcionando, ella quería decirle algo y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

La vio en su cabeza, pero era distinta, algo había cambiado en la imagen que había en su mente. Un hombre se acercó a ella y la besó, lo que hizo sentir el mayor ataque de celos de toda su vida.

"Virginia, querida mía, gracias por poder escaparte de tus hermanas."

"Si nos ven nos matarán, la hermandad de brujas es muy reticente con los cazadores."

Entonces se dio cuenta, cuando el hombre dijo su nombre, Dean comprendió que esa mujer no era Nadia, si no que estaba viendo a su madre. Nadia le estaba contando la historia de su vida.


	18. Chapter 18

En el mismo momento en el que Dean tocó la mano de Nadia, el cazador sintió un torrente de energía correr por su cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento cuando notó que el estómago le daba un vuelco. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, si estaba teniendo algún tipo de visión o se trataba de un viaje astral o simplemente llevaba mucho tiempo sin apenas dormir.

Pero estaba realmente allí, aquellas personas no lo podían ver pero estaba frente a los padres de Nadia. Ella esta a su lado, con la mirada clavada sobre sus progenitores. "¿Estamos en el pasado?"

"Estás dentro de mi mente, de mis recuerdos y de las historias que mi padre me contaba. Tienes que saber porque ese maldito trasgo tiene tanto interés en John y eso te lo puedo responder yo."

"Tienes que irte de aquí, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo por mi culpa." La joven de la visión se acercó al hombre y tomó su mano. "Soy una de ellas Martin, soy una bruja y si no son las demás las que quieren hacerte daño, será el pueblo por estar conmigo. ¿No te das cuenta que estamos condenados?"

El hombre puso su mano sobre le vientre de la chica. "¿Y que pasa con nuestro bebé? Tenemos que escaparnos, escondernos de todos. Si las brujas descubren que estás embarazada de un cazador, querrán matar al bebé cuanto antes."

Virginia se abrazó a él con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas. "Lo se, mi amor, pero ella me encontrarán, tarde o temprano lo harán. Debes hacerme caso, debemos dejar de vernos, esperar a que el bebé nazca y luego llevártelo lejos, alejarlo del peligro antes que ellas descubran quien es en realidad."

"No voy a dejarte sin luchar."

"No hay otra solución." Virginia le besó mientras las primeras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas con libertad. "Te quiero con toda mi alma, pero este bebé es lo más importante. Sálvale." Le volvió a besar, pues sabía que en el momento en el que se separara de él, tendría que alejarse de su lado para siempre y deberían convertirse en dos extraños para siempre, por la seguridad de su hija.

"Así que tu eres, o serás, ese bebé. ¿Entonces cuantos años tienes? No me siento muy atraído por mujeres mucho mayores que yo." Nadie le dio un golpe en el estómago. "Creí que habías dicho que esto era tu cabeza, que no es real. Porque ese golpe ha dolido."

"Precisamente, estamos en mi mente y aquí puedo hacer que ocurra lo que yo quiero. Así que céntrate y compórtate." Nadia se volvió a concentrar y la imagen cambió por completo. Sin darse cuenta, sujetó con fuerza la mano de cazador, al ver a su padre llorando frente a una tumba. "Es la tumba de mi madre. Al final descubrieron la verdad. Las brujas temen a los cazadores, igual que la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas, son los únicos capaces de derrotarlos. Por eso, no permiten que una de las suyas se mezcle, eso crearía un ser de un poder increíble, a veces incontrolable."

"Pero tu eres normal. No tienes poderes."

"Mi padre me los quitó. Hace quinientos años había mucho más libros de magia de los que quedan ahora y se podía hacer casi cualquier cosa. Mi padre siempre luchó contra los que los usaban, pero cuando se dio cuenta que su hija empezaba a manifestar ciertos poderes, como las brujas, usó uno de los conjuros para quitármelos."

"¿Cuáles eran tus poderes?" Nadia estaba tensa, aquello no debía de ser fácil de recordar, por ello para intentar confortarla, rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y atrajo su cuerpo hacia él para que se sintiera segura.

"En realidad no lo se. Yo era muy pequeña y mi padre no me contó nada. Cuando tuve la suficiente edad para exigirle que me lo dijera… Le encontraron. En realidad, le tenían localizado desde que me suprimió los poderes, pero entonces era inofensivo.

Cuando él encontró a las primeras brujas y las mató por lo que le habían hecho a mi madre, ellas se enfurecieron con él y lo mataron. Si hubiera tenido mis poderes, si hubiera sabido con recuperarlos…"

Nadia comenzó a llorar, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Dean. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba de esas historias, las había enterrado en su corazón para que le hicieran daño, para protegerse a si misma.

Pero ahora estaban otra vez allí, delante de ella, recordándole que su familia había muerto por protegerla, haciéndole sentir de nuevo, que había traído una maldición a sus seres queridos.

Dean no podía comprenderla mejor, se había sentido durante un largo tiempo así, tras la muerte de su padre, pero había tenido que aprender a vivir con eso, a dejarlo pasar si no quería volverse loco y ahora tenía que enseñarle a Nadia a hacer lo mismo, aunque su dolor se remontara quinientos años en el pasado.

"¿Estás mejor?" Le preguntó Dean a la chica cuando dejó de llorar.

"Si, es sólo que…"

"Lo se, te aseguro que lo se muy bien. ¿Lo que no entiendo es por que los cazadores son tan importantes? Son gente como los demás al fin y al cabo. Vemos una parte de la realidad que el resto del mundo no ve, pero no tenemos nada especial."

Nadia le acarició la mejilla entre risas. "Que mono, ni siquiera lo sabes. Dios mío Dean, tu hijo, John, tiene sangre de cazador de cuatro generaciones y es hijo de un vampiro. Será uno de los cazadores más grandes que se haya visto en mucho tiempo. Pero criaturas como las brujas o los trasgos, querrán saciarse con él."

Dean palideció de repente, eso había sido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo como para asimilarla toda de golpe. "¿Dices que mi hijo va a ser un cazador, que no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de elegir su futuro?"

"Lo siento mucho Dean, pero igual que una bruja de las originarias no decidía ser bruja, un día descubría que podía hacer cosas asombrosas, un cazador está destinado a serlo desde el mismo momento en el que es concebido, no puede evitarlo.

Dean hubiera decidido tener un sitio donde sentarse en ese mismo momento. Si siempre había creído que su vida había cambiado por completo cuando Azazel mató a su madre, ahora se daba cuenta que su padre y él se habrían convertido en cazadores de todos modos.

"¿Entonces la muerte…"

"No tiene porque, tal vez hubiera sido por otro motivo, pero piénsalo Dean, tu y tu hermano sois cazadores, no veis otro tipo de vida posible, tu padre se convirtió en uno de los mejores y tu abuelo…"

"¿Mi abuelo, de que coño estás hablando?"

"Veo que no conoces mucho sobre tu propia familia. Los padres de tu madre, también fueron cazadores."

"¿Y eso como lo sabes? ¿Has visto mi árbol genealógico?" Nadia sonrió tímidamente, le gustaba cuando Dean perdía toda la tranquilidad que siempre parecía acompañarle y se convertía en un hombre normal, que se asustaba y se preocupaba por sus seres queridos.

"Jamás he visto dos cazadores más entregados que vosotros y al principió me sorprendió que los dos fuerais cazadores, pero conforme fuiste contándome tu vida y la de tu padre, llegué a la conclusión que vuestro linaje de cazadores iba mucho más atrás de lo que creíais y si a vuestros abuelos paternos lo conocisteis. Supuse que vendría por parte de tu madre y sus padres. No se, tal vez toda tu familia haya sido cazadora en secreto."

"Entonces John, será cazador, lo lleva escrito en la frente y eso lo saben las criaturas que cazamos y las que intentan cazarnos a nosotras." Dean intentaba comprender todo aquello, aunque no le era nada fácil conseguirlo.

No todas, pero si, algunas como los trasgos, huelen a los "medios", como John, medio cazador medio vampiro, pero su parte de cazador es muy fuerte en el niño. No te quepa duda que será un cazador tan bueno como su padre."

Dean no estaba seguro si eso le enorgullecía o le entristecía, pero si era cierto lo que Nadia le decía, no podría elegir si John se convertía en cazador o no. Las cosas pasarían solas.

Nadia suspiró. "Estoy cansada, tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento." La chica se apoyó sobre Dean que la sostuvo con delicadeza, no se había a la idea de la mujer a la que amaba, pudiera ser en realidad una bruja.

"¿Podemos hacer que recuperes tus poderes?"

"No lo se, jamás lo he intentado."

"¿Pero es posible?"

"Tal vez con los libros adecuados si. Dean, salgamos de aquí, por favor." Gracias a que Dean la tenía sujeta la chica no cayó al suelo. Estaba agotada, necesitaba dormir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban de vuelta en la habitación, Nadia dormida en la cama, aunque parecía que había recuperado parte de su color natural y él a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

"Volverás a ser quien eras, encontraremos esos libros y recuperarás tus poderes."


	19. Chapter 19

"¿Quieres devolver a Nadia sus poderes? Dean creo que te estás precipitando. Estamos hablando de una bruja, Nadia era un bruja y ya sabes lo que pueden hacer."

"No estás siendo justo con ella Sammy. Conoces a Nadia tan bien como yo y puedo asegurarte que no es como las brujas a las que nos hemos enfrentado estos años." Dean miró a la puerta cerrada. Esperaba que Nadia no entrara en ese momento en la habitación y escuchar a su hermano hablar así de ella.

Estaba enamorado, podía no decir abiertamente, pero era cierto, estaba enamorado de aquella morena que había dado la vuelta a su vida en poco tiempo. Nadia era estupenda, no había conocido a ninguna mujer como ella y además John adoraba como si se tratara de su madre.

"Se lo que estás pensando Dean, a mi también me encanta Nadia, es simpática, dulce y sabe como ganarse a John, pero eso no quita para que sea peligrosa si le devolvemos sus poderes. No sabemos como era antes, tal vez se los quitaron por un buen motivo."

Dean se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, no podía creerse que su hermano estuviera diciendo realmente aquello. "¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Realmente eres tu el que está diciendo todo eso? Supongo que no te habrás olvidado tan pronto del motivo por el que Gordon intentaba matarte o porque todos esos demonios te perseguían no hace mucho tiempo."

"Eso era distinto."

"Es lo mismo hermanito." Dean se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando a su hermano duramente. "Nadie le pregunto a Nadia si quería esos poderes, una día se dio cuenta de lo que podía hacer y al siguiente unas brujas se los quitaron para castigarla por lo que había hecho su padre. ¿Es eso justo?"

"Papá, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer unas hamburguesas? Nadia dice que hay un sitio cerca donde las hacen muy buenas." John entró en la habitación sin darse cuenta en las expresiones tan tensas de su padre y de Sam. Fue hasta Dean y esperó a que este lo cogiera en brazos. "Porfa…"

Con los años John había descubierto la mayor parte de los puntos débiles de su padre y uno, sin duda alguna, era no poder resistirse a esa mirada de cachorrillo abandonado que tan bien había aprendido de los dos Winchester mayores.

"Vale, pero espera, que tu tío y yo terminamos lo que estábamos discutiendo y en seguida nos vamos." Le besó en la frente al niño y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo. Un momento más tarde se arrodilló frente a él. "Vuelve con Nadia y dile que te cuente un cuento, seguro que se le da muy bien."

Dean levantó la cabeza y en la otra habitación, encontró a Nadia, estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en la nada. Sabía que estaba triste, no hacía falta que le preguntara, de algo tenía que servir estar siempre dentro de su mente.

Se arrepentía de haberle contado toda su historia, pues ella, que también notaba los sentimientos de él, sabía que estaba discutiendo con su hermano por su culpa y eso era lo último que quería.

"Vamos, Nadia está un poco triste, seguro que le hace sentir mejor tenerte cerca." El niño volvió a sonreír y como si hubiera tenido una gran idea, fue de camino hacia la chica.

"En el hospital dijiste que si nos casábamos por amor, se rompería el maleficio y seríamos libres de su condena." Dean se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano. "Tal vez no sea tan mala idea."

"¿Estás seguro? Dean, no digo que no la quieras, pero si haces esto tiene que ser tu amor verdadero y tienes que estar seguro que la vas a querer por el resto de tu vida. No se trata de alguien de quien puedes desenamorarte. Si crees en esa tradición, tiene que ser amor de verdad."

"Se lo que ella siente por mi y ella conoce mi sentimientos. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que no nos estamos escondiendo nada." Sam adoraba a su hermano, pero no le gustaba que fuera tan cabezota a veces, cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había forma de hacerle ver otras posibilidades. "No me estás dejando muchas posibilidades Sam."

"No quiero que cometas ningún error Sam. Este matrimonio os unirá para toda la vida y si le devolvemos los poderes, puede ser…"

"¿Qué Sam, que es lo que puedo ser?" Ninguno de los dos hermanos se había dado cuenta que Nadia estaba allí, parada en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y mirando a Sam con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Dean miró a la otra habitación, inquieto porque John estuviera solo; pero en cuanto lo vio sentado en el suelo, rodeado de algunos de sus juguetes favoritos, vio en el niño la independencia de todo un "Winchester.

"Si soy una bruja, pero te recuerdo que también soy cazadora, igual que vosotros e igual que lo será John en un futuro. ¿Acaso vosotros no podéis ser también peligrosos?"

Comenzó a moverse por la habitación, hasta que se colocó junto a Dean y como si de un enfrentamiento hacia Sam fuera, cogió la mano de Dean con fuerza y apretó los dedos, mientras miraba al menor de los hermanos.

"Dean me ha hablado de Gordon, era peligroso, era un psicópata y seguro que no es el único cazador que ha perdido la cabeza." Dean puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y esperó a la respuesta de Sam.

Este los miró y como si de una piedra que le hubiera dado en la cabeza se tratara, se dio cuenta de su terrible error. Acababa de mirar a Nadia como si todas las brujas, como si todos los cazadores fueran iguales y entonces recordó a Lorna y el resto de vampiros que le habían perdonado la vida.

Gordon le había dicho que todos los vampiros eran unos asesinos, que todos intentarían matarlos y que por ello merecían morir. Ahora él acababa de comportarse como había hecho el otro cazador y por ello se sintió fatal.

"Dios chicos lo siento." Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró con fuerza. Si pudiera en ese momento desearía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por el ridículo que había hecho, pero las miradas comprensivas de Nadia y su hermano, le hicieron volver a la realidad. "Creo que llevo siendo un imbécil desde hace horas."

"En realidad no Sam, lo cierto que es que no hubiera esperado de menos de ti." Dean se volvió hacia Nadia sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. "Estoy enamorada de tu hermano, pero entiendo que eso no sea suficiente para ti; es normal, eres su hermano y no quieres que nadie le haga sufrir."

"Pues yo más me siento como un ex celoso."

"Preferiría que no volvieras a decir eso o si no empezaré a creérmelo." Dean sonrió complacido.

Aquello empezaba a divertirle, ver la expresión humillada de su hermano, como su rostro estaba enrojeciendo por momentos y como intentaba salir de un lío en el que se había metido él mismo, era algo a lo que Dean no estaba acostumbrado, pero que no le sería fácil olvidar.

"Muy gracioso." Sam se volvió a levantar y fue hasta la pareja, que no se había separado en ningún momento. "Chicos de verdad que lo siento y por eso me gustaría ser el primero en decir esto." Los dos se lo quedaron mirando, esperando que les desvelara el misterio.

"Si al final decidís casaros os apoyaré sin condiciones y si quieres recuperar tus poderes, te ayudaré en lo que pueda para hacerlo, aunque en el momento en el que te decidas a destruir el mundo con un hechizo, prometo ser el primero que intente detenerte."

Sam abrazó a la que ya consideraba como su cuñada. Iba a necesitar mucho tiempo para sentirse completamente bien por como la había juzgado sin motivo, por como había estado a punto de convertirse en Gordon y lo cerca que había estado de conseguir que su hermano lo odiara.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente. Cabrearse con Sam era algo que no nunca había aprendido a hacer desde que lo conocía. Sabía que sus intenciones eran las mejores cuando se trataba de su hermano, que proteger a Dean era lo que más le importaba, sabía que en su caso habría hecho lo mismo.

"Hablando de la boda," Dean cogió las manos de la chica y se arrodilló delante de ella. Por primea vez la vio ruborizarse, por primera vez la vio abrir la boca y no saber que decir. "Creo que hay algo que no hemos hecho como dios manda."

"Dean, espera un momento." Sam se encaminó a la otra habitación, le dijo algo a John que no ninguno de los otros dos pudo entender y volvió con el niño. "No todos los hijos tienen la oportunidad de ver a su padre hacer esto."

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo papá?" Dijo el niño queriendo informarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo y que no comprendía.

"Algo que harás tu dentro de unos años y que hará muy feliz a una chica." El niño continuó mirando la escena sin entender nada. El mundo de los adultos no le era fácil. Después de aquellos años con su tío y su padre, le era más fácil comprender un cuento sobre fantasmas y seres extraños que las relaciones entre los humanos.

"Nadia, en poco tiempo he descubierto que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo y que no podría vivir sin ti, aunque creo que eso podría decirlo en el sentido más literal. Bueno, el caso es que la última vez que te pregunté esto, no fue el momento más adecuado y mucho menos romántico.

Creo que sería bueno volver a hacerlo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Prometo hacerte feliz y librarte de ese maldito maleficio. Entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Nadia se quedó callada unos segundos, tenía la garganta seca por las lágrimas que se le estaban acumulando y que no quería derramara para no parecer una chica ñoña que se emocionaba con facilidad.

Se mordió el labio mientras sonreía. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo tan sincero, la primera que creía que aquello podía ser real, la primera que comenzaba a pensar que su vida podía ser simple y sencilla como la de todos los demás.

"Nadia…"

"Claro quiero casarme contigo." Dean se levantó de un salto y la levantó en brazos, la abrazó y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras los dos se reían.

"Vale, John, será mejor que esta parte te la reserve para cuando seas un poco mayor. ¿Qué tal si tu y yo nos vamos a comer esas hamburguesas de las que te ha hablado Nadia y dejamos que tu padre y ella, sean felices?"

"¿Antes no eran felices?" Sam se echó a reír. Era pronto para que John entrara en el mundo de los adultos, ya tendría tiempo de hacerse esas preguntas, ahora era bastante con que siguiera siendo un niño inocente.

"Claro que si, era una forma de hablar. Vamos, la cena nos espera." Tío y sobrino salieron el cuarto justo cuando Dean llevaba a Nadia hasta la cama entre risas de los dos.


	20. Chapter 20

El olor a rosas frescas despertó a Nadia. Dean no estaba a su lado en la cama y tampoco era temprano por la mañana. Entonces las vio, en la mesilla al lado de la cama, un hermoso ramo de rosas desprendía su fragancia. Se acercó a ellas para poder olerlas mejor y entonces oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"Adelante."

Dean apareció con do tazas de café humeante y tras sentarse en la cama junto a Nadia le ofreció una de las tazas. Ella le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, sin embargo, Dean se acercó a ella y le besó en los labios.

"Buenos días. Anoche parecías cansada así que te he dejado dormir y ¿sabes una cosa? Sam se ha llevado a John al parque al menos un par de horas. Tenemos todo el apartamento para nosotros." Se tumbó en la cama junto a ella.

"¿Te imaginas? Tener nuestro propio apartamento, una casa nuestra, para John y para nosotros. creo que nunca he tenido una vida normal, tal vez sea hora de empezar a tenerla." Cuando Dean no le contestó se volvió hacia él. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿La siguiente cacería?"

"En realidad me preguntaba cuando dejará de haber cacerías." Rodeó el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos y tras dejar el café sobre la mesilla apoyó la cabeza sobre el vientre de Nadia.

Nadia enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su novio. "¿Por qué dices eso? Cazar es tu vida, siempre me lo has dicho y además te encanta. Todavía sigo escuchando tus sentimientos, así que no me digas que no tengo razón."

"¿Y que pasa con ese apartamento, con nuestra casa? ¿Qué pasa con la posibilidad de John de tener una vida normal, la misma que tu deseas? Quiero tener hijos contigo Nadia. Por primera vez en mi vida, desde de estoy contigo, quiero sentar la cabeza y hacer algo distinto, algo que no ponga en peligro la vida y estabilidad de mi familia."

Nadia se sentó en la cama sonriendo con incredulidad, por no poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía demasiado claros los sentimientos de Dean por ella y su amor por la caza, como para saber que aquello tan sólo era verdad en parte; pues su mayor convencimiento provenía de hacerla feliz a ella.

"¿Cuánto hace que no piensas en ti mismo? Primero tu hermano, luego John y ahora yo. Dean cariño." Se recostó sobre él y le besó sensualmente. "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tu de verdad?"

"Ya te lo he dicho." Dean fue a besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo sujetó en la cama. "Nadia ¿Qué haces?"

"Creía que habíamos quedado que seríamos sinceros el uno con el otro y además, _cariño_ te quiero recordar que no soy como las demás chicas. No me conformo con unos cuantos cariños y unas hermosas flores, que por cierto son preciosas." Dejó caer su melena castaña oscura sobre el pecho de Dean y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, con una sonrisilla en los labios. "Quiero que seas tu mismo, Dean Winchester, cazador de demonios vampiros y brujas."

Deshaciéndose de las ataduras de las manos de Nadia, Dean se revolvió cogió las manos de la chica y se incorporó hasta el rostro de ella. "Por eso te atrapé a ti supongo, me gustan los restos sobrenaturales." Comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras Nadia cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

"No me cambies de tema. No me has dicho todavía lo que tu quieres realmente. Tu no eres la típica persona de pasar la vida en un apartamento, con un trabajo normal de de ocho horas."

"Tu tampoco."

"Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si pensamos en John no podemos estar toda su vida viajando… Lo siento, lo he dicho sin pensar, no debió ser nada fácil para vosotros."

"No te preocupes, además no, no quiero que John pase por lo mismo que yo. Pero también tienes razón en que no me imagino con un trabajo normal, en una oficina, trabajando toda la semana."

"Podemos seguir cazando." Ahora que los dos estaban más relajados, Nadia se tumbó a su lado y terminó el café. "Ya se que suena extraño pero he conocido a muchos cazadores y algunos se han establecido en una gran ciudad y se enfrentan a las criaturas que se cruzan en su camino. Podríamos hacer lo mismo."

"Un momento, me estás diciendo que dejemos que las criaturas vengan a nosotros, en lugar de ir en su busca." Dean nunca había pensado que algo así pudiera ser posible, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sonaba tan mal; una casa, una estabilidad, un colegio para John, que su hijo pudiera tener amigos y una vida normal y él seguir cazando. "Seguro que a Sam no le suena nada mal y a lo mejor hasta decide volver a la universidad. Así podría estar más tiempo en casa con vosotros y no me perdería nada de vuestra vida."

"¿Perdona?" Realmente ofendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, Nadia se levantó de la cama casi de un salto y se plantó delante de la cama, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. "¿Podrías repetir lo último que has dicho? Me ha parecido entender que _tu_ vas a cazar demonios mientras yo te espero en casa con la mesa puesta y cuidando de los niños."

Sorprendido por la reacción de Nadia, Dean también se levantó de la cama y fue hasta ella, a continuar el juego que habían comenzado minutos antes, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que pudiera tocarla.

"Todavía no te has explicado." Nadia era una mujer fuerte, independiente, que se había forjado a si misma con el paso de los siglos. Había tenido muchos hombres cerca, pero nunca había dejado a ninguno sentirse superior a ella. Pero lo que jamás había esperado era que Dean le dijera algo así.

"¿Quieres venir a cazar conmigo?"

"Quiero que consideres esa opción, no que esté decidida a hacerla. Además te quiero recordar que soy una bruja a punto de recuperar sus poderes y que te podría ayudar en las cacerías."

"Lo se, pero…"

"No vayas a decirme ahora que te preocupa que me pase algo, porque yo te puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Como crees que me sentiré esperando a que vuelvas sano y salvo a casa o que aparezca tu hermano para decirme que te ha ocurrido algo? Estamos igual."

"Con la pequeña diferencia de que yo perdí a mi padre en esto."

"Yo también."

"También he visto morir a Sam y perdí a mi madre. Muchos de los amigos de mi padre están ahora muertos y en cuanto demonios y criaturas horribles sepan de quien es mi hijo y que es medio vampiro, vendrán a intentar matarle o hacerse con él. No quiero pensar en que puedo perderte también a ti."

Nadia se había quedado sin palabras. Mientras escuchaba hablar a Dean, sentía su miedo interno por perderla a ella o a su hijo, el dolor por la muerte de sus padres o la desesperación que había sentido al creer que perdía a su hermano. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, al darse cuenta que se había tomado mal algo que tan sólo era un escudo emocional de Dean.

Se acercó a Dean y sintiendo que era lo que más necesitaba él en ese momento, rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Lo siento mucho mi amor, a veces habló demasiado y no pienso las cosas. Odio ser tan impulsiva."

"Pues a mi me encanta que lo seas. No me gustan las chicas excesivamente sensibles y mimosas. Me gusta tu carácter y adoro que me digas lo que sientes, ya que a mi me cuesta más de la cuenta hacerlo." Nadia se había ruborizado y eso todavía le gustaba más a Dean, saber donde estaban sus puntos débiles. Cogió el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y alzándolo para que le mirara a los ojos, le besó en los labios.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad duró poco. Una gran ventisca que no provenía de ninguna parte se formó en la habitación y los lanzó a cada uno a una esquina del cuarto. El viento se transformó en remolino y en su interior se formó una figura de mujer.

"No puede ser."

"Nadia ¿La conoces?" Dean intentó levantarse pero el viento era demasiado fuerte y tuvo que quedarse donde estaba. "Nadia."

"No puede ser. Estás muerta." La chica se quedó mirando a Dean, con los ojos empapados por las lágrimas. "Dean te presento a mi madre."

"Pero dijiste…"

"Se lo que dije y estoy segura… hasta hace un momento estaba segura que mi madre estaba muerta. Hace siglos que lo estaba." Se volvió de nuevo hacia la mujer, mientras poco a poco el viento iba desapareciendo y los ropajes de la mujer, provenientes de otro siglo, iban cayendo lentamente sobre su cuerpo. "¿Si estabas viva durante todo este tiempo por qué no me has dicho nada?"

La mujer se quedó donde estaba, mirando alternativamente a Dean y a Nadia, pero sin decir nada, como si tratara de un autómata. Nadia no podía respirar, había dado por perdida a su madre y ahora resultaba que estaba allí, mirándola, después de haberla dejado abandonada, tras haber sido embrujada y a aquella mujer, parecía no importarle.

"Mamá…"

"Nadia puede que no se trate de ella, que sea un truco de algún demonio, tal vez intente acercase a ti como te he dicho para llegar hasta John. No confíes en ella." Si antes Nadia creía que era un mujer fuerte, capaz de superar cualquier cosa, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada durante mucho tiempo.

Tan sólo era una chiquilla dolida con el mundo y que ahora se enfrentaba a una terrible realidad. Estaba concentrada en aquella mujer que parecía ser su madre que no se dio cuenta que Dean se había movido y que estaba a su lado, hasta que la abrazó.

"Dean ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es esa mujer?"

"No lo se cariño, pero no te preocupes que lo averiguaremos."

"Que tierno, de verdad hija que es la escena más conmovedora que he visto en años." La mujer dio un paso hacia la pareja e inconscientemente intentó ponerse delante de Nadia para protegerla, pero ella no le dejó hacerlo. "He notado como se acerca tu momento de recuperar tus poderes y he venido para ayudar en tu adiestramiento."

"¿Adiestramiento? No necesito nada eso gracias. Has estado fuera de mi vida durante siglos y ahora que puedo serte de ayuda vuelves a mi. Estoy bien _mamá_ tengo una familia y voy a casarme, creo que no te necesitó aquí para nada."

"Si claro, la bruja que se enamora del cazador, parece que la historia se repite, aunque no me importaría conocer al pequeño vampiro-cazador."

"¡No es ningún vampiro!" Saltó Dean al escuchar decir eso de su hijo."

"Claro y hasta que su momento ha llegado Nadia no era una bruja. Cada uno somos lo que somos cazador y tu hijo, tardé o temprano querrá probar la sangre. Mientras tanto, Nadia, será mejor que comencemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"¿Demasiado tarde para que?"

"Para que vengan los demas cazadores a por ti y cuando den contigo, también encontraran a la pequeña criaturita que es tu hijo cazador. Puedo ayudaros, pero para salvar a tu hijo y a mi hija, tendrá que ser a mi modo."


	21. Chapter 21

Sam se quedó perplejo al entrar en el apartamento. Aunque desde fuera todo parecía normal, al abrir la puerta, comenzó a escuchar el llanto de Nadia. "Esto, John, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un momento, jugando mientras voy a buscar a papá y Nadia?"

"¿Nadia está llorando?" Sam se arrodilló frente a su sobrino y puso las manos sobre los hombros del niño. "¿Está triste o le duele algo?"

"No, seguro que no es nada. Voy a enterarme y ahora mismo estoy otra vez contigo." El niño lo miró con seriedad, la misma mirada de preocupación de su padre, la misma forma en la que Dean le miraba cuando intentaba buscar la solución a algún problema difícil.

"Vale, dile que la quiero." Sam le revolvió el cabello al niño y trató de sonreír de la forma más amistosa posible, aunque no consiguió que el niño quedara completamente convencido de su truco.

Por fin, Sam dejó al niño entretenido con el último juguete que le había regalado de Dean y se dirigió al dormitorio de su hermano. Dudó un momento sobre abrir la puerta o no, pero al final lo hizo, al fin y al cabo Nadia era parte de su familia y merecía que le ayudara.

"Nadia, cariño, vamos, te prometo que vamos a solucionar esto. No tiene porque salir tal y como tu madre ha dicho." Sam entró en la habitación en silencio, observando la escena.

Nadia estaba en la cama, hecha un ovillo, abrazaba a la almohada, mientras Dean sentado a su lado intentaba consolarla por algo sobre lo que Sam no tenía ni idea. Se sentó al la de su hermano y espero que este dejara de hablar.

"No lo puedes decir con seguridad. Puede que dentro de unas horas me haya convertido y no puedas hacer nada para evitar que te haga daño." Nadia se incorporó, llevando consigo la almohada, sin dejar de llorar. "¿Y si hago daño a John? Le adoro, incluso ya pienso en él como si fuera mi hijo, pero si mi madre tiene razón, cuando me convierta en una bruja, al principio no podré contenerme y siempre he oído que las brujas y los vampiros no se llevan nada bien."

Dean intentó varias veces que Nadia se calmara, pero no lo consiguió, ella necesitaba soltarlo todo, jamás había estado tan preocupada por algo, justo cuando creía que estaba consiguiendo la vida que siempre había soñado, las cosas volvían a estropearse. Por eso, Dean la besó con fuerza, junto sus labios con los de ella hasta que ambos se quedaron casi si aliento.

"No quiero que digas algo así. Se que no serías capaz de hacer daño a John y por supuesto estoy seguro que John no tiene nada que ver con que su madre fuera un vampiro. Siempre ha sido un niño normal. Vale, acepto que va a se cazador por algún tipo de orden cósmico, pero lo de vampiro no entra en el lote."

"Pero…" Dean le acarició el pelo con cuidado y le sonrió, por lo que ella se quedó sin palabras, perdida en sus ojos verdes. Se lanzó a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar y al sentirse protegida por él, hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

Dean se volvió hacia su hermano y con un gesto le dijo que luego se lo explicaría, en ese momento tenía que conseguir que Nadia se calmara. Sam se levantó y salió de la habitación, esperó unos pocos minutos y finalmente su hermano salió a su encuentro.

"Se ha quedado dormida, estaba agotada, pobrecilla." Cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se dejó caer en el sofá, suspirando con fuerza al hacerlo.

"Cuando nos hemos ido estabais felices, os ibais a casar y por su puesto su madre seguía estando muerta. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que ha cambiado en este rato para que esté así? ¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Gracias por tu confianza Sammy, pero no yo no le hecho nada. Ha sido su madre, que ha decidido hacer su gran aparición hoy. Yo intento convencerla de que esa mujer está loca. Tal vez sea una bruja, pero no puede ser verdad lo que dice."

"¿Y es?" Dean miró a John al quedarse en silencio. Había oído muchas cosas provenientes de aquella mujer y por mucho que no las creyera, no le hacía gracia que su hijo las escuchara y se asustara.

"Según esa mujer." Dijo Dean en voz baja. "Nadia va a convertirse en una bruja como ella."

"Si le devolvemos sus poderes, claro que sí, eso ya lo sabíamos."

"El problema es que lo que esa mujer entiende como bruja es más bien el tipo bruja del Oeste. Y por cierto, también ha dicho que John querrá probar la sangre tarde o temprano, que saldrán a la luz sus genes vampíricos." Bebió un largo trago de cerveza, dejando la botella vacía y tras dejarla en la mesa, se cubrí el rostro con las manos.

"Eso no son más que tonterías y espero que no te las hayas creído. Esa mujer, si realmente es su madre, sólo quiere que Nadia el haga caso, llevarla a su terreno, como si se tratara de un demonio."

"Ya había pensado en eso, pero Nadia está aterrada, piensa que nos va hacer daño. Ya la has visto, no ha dejado llorar en toda la mañana y hasta hace cinco minutos no ha dejado que yo me acercara a ella."

- o -

Diez minutos después de quedarse dormida, Nadia abrió los ojos de par en par. Un calor intenso recorrió su todo su cuerpo y se concentró en sus manos. Incluso sus ojos venían de forma distinta que antes. Algo estaba cambiando en su interior y ella no sabía lo que era.

Sin embargo, las palabras de su madre sonaron con fuerza en su cabeza, retumbando una y otra vez, recordándole aquello de que tarde o temprano iba a convertirse en una bruja y tenía que prepararse para ello.

Tenía miedo, tal vez el cambio estuviera llegando antes de lo que pensaba, pues de repente un olor extraño y que no le gustaba nada, llegó hasta ella. Era algo nuevo, pero absolutamente horrible. Justo después del olor, una imagen inundó su cabeza. John estaba allí, le sonreía como siempre, pero también le mostraba sus dos pequeños colmillos de vampiro.

"No es posible." Dijo ella, incorporándose con violencia. Apenas podía contener su cuerpo, por mucho que adoraba a John, no podía dejar de pensar en él como una terrible amenaza, como algo que debía evitar. "No puede ser, no por favor. ¡Dean!" Gritó por fin al sentir el terrible dolor en el estómago, subiendo hasta su cabeza.

El cazador, abrió la puerta de golpe, seguido de su hermano. "¿Qué ocurre?" Dean fue hasta ella e intentó coger sus manos entre las suyas, pero Nadia lo impidió alejándose de él. "Nadia, mi amor ¿Qué pasa?"

"Eres un cazador, me harás daño cuando intente hacer algo." Nadia parecía estar fuera de si. "Y el niño, dios Dean, John es un vampiro, nos atacará, me atacará cuando sepa lo que soy." Desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia Dean, que se sobresaltó al ver el miedo tan poderoso que había en los ojos de ella. "Soy una bruja Dean, ahora lo veo. Soy una bruja y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo."

"No, no es cierto, tienes poderes, de acuerdo y puede que seas una bruja en el sentido de usar la magia, pero en ningún caso voy a decir que seas una bruja porque hagas daño a la gente. Tu no haces daño a nadie."

"Ahora sí. Lo siento en mis manos." Dean bajo la mirada hasta las manos de la chica, que poco a poco se estaban iluminando de una forma extraña. "Quieren sangren, lo noto, quieren la sangre de un cazador y cada vez se hace más fuerte. Tenía que haberme preparado para esto. Mi madre tenía razón. Lo mejor será que me aleje de vosotros antes de que os haga daño a ninguno."

Nadia se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, pero Dean la detuvo en medio de la habitación, la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella. "No te voy a dejar, porque todavía se lo que sientes. ¿Recuerdas? Compartimos los mismos sentimientos, por eso se que estás asustada, que no quieres hacer daño a nadie, que tienes miedo de cambiar, pero sobretodo se que puedes luchar contra eso."

"¿Cómo?" Nadia intentó liberarse, pero Dean la tenía bien cogida y no iba a dejarla marchar sin más. "Si no me dejas marchar ahora, puede que luego sea demasiado tarde para todos."

"¿Quieres saber como?" Nadia asintió, mientras observaba a Dean acercarse a ella, sin soltarle el brazo. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron juntando y en un momento apenas hacía separación entre ellos. "Ven conmigo, deja que te ayude."

"No, te lastimaré." Nadia cerró el puño iluminado con fuerza, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar sacar la extraña energía de su cuerpo. Se resistió cuando Dean colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, se resistió cuando la abrazó, aunque ya no quería hacerlo. "¿Todavía me quieres después de lo que te he dicho, después de decirte que voy a hacerte daño si no me abandonas ahora?"

Dean cogió el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miró. "También me quieres tu y se que es nuestra mejor arma para luchar contra esto. Las brujas de las que habla tu madre, no conocen el amor, por eso viven llenas de amargura a odio. Pero tu no eres así, te le visto, te conozco perfectamente y te quiero por como eres." Recorrió la espalda de la chica con las manos y al ver que ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, se acercó a sus labios y la besó.

Sam miraba la escena con absoluta preocupación. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y Dean tampoco lo sabía, por lo que lo que estaba haciendo era bastante arriesgado incluso para alguien como su hermano. Sin que ninguno de los dos le viera, se aseguró que su arma estaba en su sitio y que podría desenfundarla en cualquier momento si fuera necesario.

De repente, los cuerpos de Dean y Nadia se iluminaron por la misma energía que salía de las manos de Nadia. Dean separó sus labios de ella. "Me duele, pero cuando estoy contigo, cuando me besas, cuando estás a mi lado, es como si un escudo nos protegiera a los dos." Dijo Nadia junto a su oído. "Así es como cambiamos, como dejamos de ser seres humanos normales. Vosotros perdéis a vuestros seres queridos al haceros cazadores, nosotras, perdemos parte de nuestra humanidad."

"No, eso nunca, no lo permitiré. ¿Qué debo hacer para impedirlo?"

"Quédate conmigo." Nadia acarició el rostro de Dean y al hacerlo, comprobó que estaba en lo cierto, el dolor era menos intenso y la luz que emergía de sus manos era menos vistosa. "¿Recuerdas la boda?" Dean asintió, sería difícil que olvidara que estaba a punto de casarse. "La unión de por vida es la única forma de mantener una mujer lejos de convertirse. El amor verdadero de un ser humano contrarresta los fuertes de deseos de nuestros genes de bruja." Nadia gimió con fuerza y gracias a que Dean la tenía entre sus brazos, no cayó al suelo. "No creo que aguante mucho más."

"Entonces nos casaremos ahora." Nadia levantó los ojos a pesar de apenas poder abrirlos. "Vamos, hay una capilla no muy lejos de aquí, si para salvarte y no perderte tengo que decir delante de quien haga falta que te quiero, lo haré."

Nadia apenas podía andar, por lo que al final, Dean decidió cogerla en brazos. "Papá. ¿Qué le ocurre a Nadia?"

"No te preocupes cariño, todo va bien, papá y Nadia volverán en un rato y todo estará bien." Dijo Dean mirando a Nadia que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Le besó en la frente, pero justo en ese momento, la chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con John.

"Maldito vampiro, te mataré y no vas a conseguir hacerme daño." Intentó liberarse de los brazos de Dean, pero este la tenía bien cogida y notando como ella forcejeaba, consiguió salir de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo de lo que arrepentirse. Sabía que John lo iba a pasar mal, pero estaba seguro que Sam estaba allí para cuidarle.

"¿Por qué ha dicho eso? He hecho algo malo." Dijo el niño entre lágrimas, sentado en el suelo, sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

"No, no, claro que no campeón." Sam lo abrazó y el niño comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

"Le he hecho daño y ahora Nadia no me quiere. Seguro que papá también me odia."

"Nadie te odia y Nadia solo está enferma, tiene fiebre y no es ella la que habla, ya verás como la próxima vez que la vemos, está perfectamente y te dice lo mucho que te quiere."

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó John desviando la mirada hacia el brazo de su tío, donde había mancha roja.

"Debe ser de Nadia, ha debido arañarme o algo así. No me había dado ni cuenta." El niño se acercó a él, como si estuviera hipnotizado por el líquido rojo y tocó la pequeña herida. "¿John que haces?"

Por su pequeño dedo comenzó a descender una gotita de sangre y el niño, entre risas la siguió con la mirada. "Es divertido."

"John, cariño, deja eso, no es sano. Vamos, deja que te limpie." Sam cogió la mano de John, pero este la apartó con rapidez.

"¡No!" Se retiró como si de un gato se tratara y antes de que Sam pudiera evitarlo, probó su primera gota de sangre. Abrió los ojos de par en par, como si estuviera probando el manjar más delicioso del mundo y de una forma que tan sólo había visto hacerlo a los vampiros y a los demonios, John sonrió con maldad.


	22. Chapter 22

Nadia se despertó al notar el contacto de los labios de Dean sobre su frente. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba cansada, aunque nada más despertarse no recordaba porque. Dean la miraba con dulzura, sonriente, recostado sobre la cama y con la mano entre su cabello, jugando con algunos mechones ondulados.

El cazador le tomó la mano y se la besó con tanta ternura y caballerosidad, que Nadia notó como se le ruborizaban las mejillas. "Buenos días, Nadia Winchester." Dean sonrió más ampliamente al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de ella.

Nadia miró la mano y se fijo en el sencillo anillo que vestía su dedo. Luego, sin abrir la boca, volvió a mirar a Dean. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara haberse casado con el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada?

"No te preocupes, estabas agotada y creo que perdiste el conocimiento. El tipo que ofició la ceremonia no creo que duerma esta noche. Tal vez pensara que estabas poseída o algo así." Dean se lo estaba pasando bien. Tal y como lo veía Nadia, parecía feliz, completa y simplemente feliz.

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta que desde que conocía al cazador, pocas veces podía decir que lo había visto verdaderamente feliz. Tal vez jugando con su hijo y hablando con Sam de la siguiente cacería, pero en lo que se refería a su relación con ella, no recordaba ni un momento en que la sonría que adornaba su rostro hubiera aparecido.

"No, no me acuerdo de nada. ¿De verdad que nos hemos casado?" Nadia se acurrucó, ligeramente temerosa entre los brazos de Dean y este la abrazó con cariño, le besó de nuevo la frente, igual que hacía con su hijo cuando este tenía miedo a la oscuridad. "Dios Dean, el día más importante de mi vida y resulta que me lo pierdo, no se muy bien por que."

"Tal vez sea mejor así." Al notar que el tono de voz de su marido había cambiado radicalmente, Nadia se separó de él, parecía que las sorpresas no habían terminado todavía. Intentó ver en su interior, escuchar al corazón de Dean como llevaba haciendo durante meses, pero de repente se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacerlo, no sabía lo que estaba pensando, no sabía lo que sentía, sus corazones ya no estaban unidos como antes.

"Dean, ¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor, estoy empezando a asustarme."

"No tienes porque. Ahora somos una pareja completamente normal. teniendo en cuenta, claro, que yo soy un cazador de demonios que ha tenido un hijo con una vampira y tu eres un bruja." Dean miró fijamente a Nadia antes de continuar hablando, quería tener toda la atención de ella para estar seguro que comprendía lo que le decía. "Una bruja que tiene pleno uso de sus poderes y que está libre de cualquier hechizo."

Nadia se levantó de un salto, respiraba agitadamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tanto tiempo esperando oír algo semejante y ahora que lo estaba haciendo, aquello no parecía real.

"No puede ser." Dean también se levantó al ver que su joven esposa estaba nerviosa y la arropó entre sus brazos con cuidado. "No puedo ser libre, llevo atrapada en esta pesadilla más años de los podría recordar. No puede ser que todo se haya terminado."

"Pues es cierto. Tu no estás embrujada, yo no tengo poderes, o al menos eso espero y como ya habrás podido comprobar nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes no están comunicados, no al menos de una forma literal." Dean besó el cuello de Nadia. "En lo que se refiere a otro tipo de unión, estoy abierto a todo tipo de posibilidades."

"¿Entonces ya está, Sam tenía razón, el amor verdadero rompió el maleficio?" Dean asintió en silencio. "¿Y John? Después de la última vez que lo vi, no creo que el pobrecito quiera saber mucho de mi."

"He hablado con mi hermano y dice que John está bien." Dean se quedó callado un momento. Había hablado con su hermano un rato más tarde después de dejar a Nadia en la cama y aunque todo parecía estar bien, el tono de Sam parecía raro y pese a decirle que no era nada, Dean estaba preocupado.

"Cuéntame como ha sido." Dean la miró sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. "La boda Dean, nuestra boda. No querrás dejarme sin saber como se ha cumplido el sueño de toda mujer." Nadia sonrió por fin, algo más relajada después de aquellas noticias que la habían dejado sin palabras.

"Tu estabas preciosa. Nunca he visto una novia en vaqueros más guapa que tu." Nadia le dio un golpecito en el hombro al notar el sarcasmo en su tono de voz. "Lo digo en serio, esos vaqueros te hacen un cuerpo perfecto y a la hora de quitártelos." Dean hizo un ruidito, al que ella contestó con una risa encantadora.

"Que tonto eres." Nadia se mordió el labio. Le daba tan rabia no recordar ese momento.

"La capilla era un lugar pequeño, apartado de la circulación y el reverendo, bueno era un poco siniestro no voy a decir que no, incluso he llegado a pensar que escondía algo, pero simplemente pasaba mucho tiempo sólo allí, no era más que un tipo raro." Dean volvió a acariciar la mejilla de su esposa. "Sincermente, me daba igual el lugar, tu necesitabas ayuda y casarnos era lo único con lo que te podría recuperar, así que ¿Qué más si el sitio no era nada del otro mundo? Ahora estás aquí conmigo, estamos casados, tu eres libre de cualquier encantamiento y no tengo que preocuparme de lanzar rayos de energía por las manos." Se besaron apasionadamente, el primer shock había pasado por fin.

Cuando Nadia se separó unas pocas lágrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Intentó quitárselas rápidamente, que Dean no se diera cuenta, pero la conocía demasiado bien y aunque no estuviera llorando, sabría que algo le ocurría para tener esa mirada tan triste.

"¿Cariño que ocurre? ¿creí que estarías feliz porque esto haya terminado así?"

"Pero no me acuerdo de nada. No se como ha sido mi boda, no te he visto feliz al decir los dos el si quiero, no se como ha sido nuestro primer beso con marido y mujer. Dean, casarme es algo con lo que he soñado toda mi vida y ha pasado tan rápido, tan… inesperadamente. No era así como quería hacerlo."

Dean suspiró. No soportaba ver a Nadia así, hecha polvo por todo aquello. Él se sentía bien porque no lo recordara, ya había sido bastante duro para él como para que lo fuera para los dos.

- o -

"_Duele mucho Dean." Dijo Nadia al sentir que las piernas le fallaban. El cazador fue rápido y la cogió en brazos al salir del coche. Era ligera y apoyada sobre su pecho parecía más frágil de lo que la había visto nunca. "Dean, ¡Suéltame, déjame maldito cazador! Dean trataba de no escucharla, sabía que no era ella la que estaba hablando, aunque cada una de sus palabras le estuviera destrozando. "Vas a matarme por lo que soy y no te lo permitiré. Arderás en el infierno antes de hacerle daño."_

"_Reverendo." Dean saludó a su viejo amigo. Ya le había avisado de lo que ocurría, pero aún así, el hombre se quedó un momento atónito al ver a la chica removerse en los brazos de Dean._

"_Veo que tenemos poco tiempo. Vamos Dean, déjala sobre el altar." Dean asintió, Nadia intentaba soltarse, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de gritar desesperadamente. "Nunca había visto nada así. Parece…"_

_  
"Lo se, pero no está poseída." Dijo Dean con rotunidad. "No está poseída." Incluso hubiera preferido eso. Porque ante un demonio sabía como pelear, contra la maldición de su futura mujer no._

"_Verás morir a tu hijo. Es una bestia que no debe estar en este mundo y lo sabes, sobretodo tu cazador, hijo de cazadores. Tu hijo nunca podrá ser un cazador, porque su alma de vampiro tomará el poder y entonces tu tendrás que…"_

"_¡Cállate!" Dean zarandeó a Nadia respirando con rapidez. Aquello era demasiado, la sola idea de tener que hacer daño a su hijo le destrozaba. Ya lo había pasado con Sam y no quería tener que hacerlo otra vez. "Nadia, mi vida mírame. Sabes quien soy, sabes que te quiero y que estoy aquí por ti."_

_El reverendo se puso delante de ellos. "¿Estáis listos?"_

"_Nadia, esto es lo único que puede salvarte. No le des la razón a tu madre, no te conviertas en lo que siempre has odiado." Dean le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y aunque durante un segundo ella se echó hacia atrás, de repente sus ojos cambiaron al sentir el contacto de la piel de él contra la suya._

"_¿Dean?" Nadia tomó la mano de su prometido y la apretó con fuerza. "Oh Dios mío, por favor ayúdame." Nadia se desplomó sobre Dean, pero todavía estaba consciente._

"_Aguanta un poco más, hazlo por mi." Dean hizo un gesto afirmativo hacia el reverendo que abrió un libro negro bastante antiguo. "Vamos Nadia." Comenzó a susurrarle al oído mientras el otro hombre recitaba las extrañas palabras de la liturgia. "Eres una chica fuerte y vas a ser un bruja buena maravillosa."_

"_El poder que nos es entregado hoy nos abre las puertas del mundo de la magia." Continuó diciendo el reverendo. "Magia para hacer el bien, magia para inspirar y proteger." Nadia ser removió junto a Dean, pero se mordió el labio y se esforzó por resistir a sus propios impulsos._

"_La magia de los ancestros llega a nosotros para estas dos almas, para que estén siempre unidas por el amor y la sinceridad de sus corazones. Magia que nos rodeas une a Dean y Nadia en eterno matrimonio y libera a esta joven de su penitencia."_

_Nadia cerró los ojos de golpe, contuvo el aliento y gimió. Sintió que caía por un precipicio, que se hundía en un profundo océano y que un terrible sueño se apoderaba de ella._

"_Que el amor de estos dos mortales, viva en la eternidad de los tiempos." El reverendo miro a Dean. "Sella con tu beso de amor verdadero vuestro pacto de fidelidad. _

_Dean miró a Nadia, la tenía cogida en brazos, en cuanto la soltara, la chica caería al suelo. Era un ser tan débil y frágil en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que no podía estar más enamorado. _

_Juntó sus labios con los de ella y nada más hacerlo, una intensa luz salió de la boca de ella, para un momento más tarde desaparecer completo. Nadia cayó tenida en sus brazos, inconsciente, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Dean no sabía lo que le ocurría, no le escuchaba pensar, no sabía si tenía miedo y estaba triste o por el contrario se sentía feliz por estar casada con él y ser libre de su maldición. Simplemente su conexión se había roto._

- o -

"Te propongo algo." Ella esperó a que Dean continuara hablando. "Vamos a hacerlo en serio, una voz de verdad. Aunque ya estemos casados quiero una ceremonia como dios manda, en la que estén Sam y John y otros conocidos nuestros. Quiero vivir el día más importante de mi vida contigo y con todos los que nos quieren."

"¿Quieres que nos volvamos a casar?" Dean asintió y emitiendo pequeño gritito, Nadia se lanzó al cuello de él le abrazó. "Dean te quiero tanto." Le besó con pasión en los labios y al separarse sonrió. "¿Entonces tu y yo todavía no hemos tenido noche de bodas?"

"No, pero eso se puede solucionar rápidamente." Dean rodeó la cintura de Nadia y la tumbó en la cama, mientras la besaba y ella reía divertida.

- o -

Sam miró a John en silencio. El niño estaba jugando con el revolver de plástico que le había comprado su padre y a simple vista parecía ser un niño completamente normal, si no fuera porque Sam recordaba que había probado su sangre.

"John cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó su tío lo más despreocupadamente que pudo.

"Si tío Sam, muy bien." Definitivamente, el niño era normal y aquello no había sido más que un terrible susto, que era mejor no contarle nunca a Dean, para que no se pusiera hecho una furia. "Tío Sam ¿Cuándo vuelven papá y Nadia?"

"Pronto cariño ¿Ya les echas de menos?" Sam se sentó al lado del niño en el suelo.

"A papá si, quiero que juegue conmigo un rato, pero esa maldita bruja." Sam se quedó sin palabras, no solo al escuchar lo que su sobrino acababa de decir si no por sus ojos, negros como el carbón mirándole mientras sonreía. "No va a hacer daño a papá, si no consigo echarla, la mataré. Para eso los vampiros somos buenos." El niño se volvió hacia su juguete.

Sam alargó el brazo hacia él y al darse la vuelta el niño mostró su mejor sonrisa, la más infantil, la que más lo identificaba como un Winchester. "Dios mío." Susurró Sam, ahora si que estaba convencido que Dean lo iba a matar en cuanto se enterara de la doble personalidad de su hijo.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean aparcó el coche a la entrada del motel y sin decir nada se quedó mirando a su joven esposa. Todavía no se lo podía creer, él, Dean Winchester, estaba casado y nada más que con una bruja. Aquello parecía ser un precioso sueño, pero en ningún caso podría haber pensado que se trataba de una realidad si no hubiera sido por la ilusionada sonrisa que ahora veía dibujaba en los labios de Nadia.

La joven todavía estaba más pálida de normal, demasiado incluso para su nívea piel, pero la forma en la que estaba mirando a Dean, le decía a él que todo iba a salir bien, Nadia se estaba recuperando bien y pronto serían una familia normal.

"Soy tan feliz." Dijo por fin ella acercándose a Dean y rodeando su cuello con ambas manos. "Todavía no me puedo creer todo lo que has hecho por mi, cuando hace un año ni siquiera me conocías."

"Las cosas cambian a veces demasiado rápido en mi vida. De pronto soy completamente libre y cuando me quiero dar cuenta tengo un bebé en los brazos que me sonríe y descubro que es mi hijo y ahora tu. Creo que no puedo quejarme, aunque tal vez me hubiera gustado que fueras un poco más alta."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso." Sin decir nada Nadia le besó, no podía estar más enamorada de ese hombre, ya no le hacía falta estar dentro de su mente para saber que él que sentía lo mismo por ella, lo leía en sus ojos cada vez que le miraba. "Pero tienes razón, las cosas han cambiado mucho."

Nadia movió la mano y Dean siguió con la mirada a donde ella estaba señalando. De la nada, en el parabrisas se formó una frase, como si un dedo fuera el que estuviera dibujando en el vaho. "Te quiero."

"¿Crees que es prudente usar la magia? Hay muchos cazadores por ahí y si descubren que eres una bruja…"

"Aparecerás tu y dirás que soy intocable. Vamos Dean, no pienses en eso ahora, acabamos de casarnos y quiero una ceremonia íntima pero bonita. ¿Podemos ser felices por un rato hasta que las cosas se vuelvan a poner difíciles?"

"Tu ganas, vamos seguro que Sam y John no están esperando. Además tenemos que decirles que se vayan preparado para la segunda boda." Dean salió rápidamente del coche y fue a la otra puerta. "Supongo que tendremos que hacer las cosas bien."

"¿A que te refieres?" Sin llegar a contestar, Dean cogió a Nadia de la mano y tiró de ella con dulzura para luego cogerla entre sus brazos. "Dean, yo creía que íbamos a esperar a estar en nuestra habitación." Continuó diciendo ella, coqueteando con él; moviendo la mano distraídamente sobre su pecho.

"Antes de acostarnos, _querida, _tenemos que entrar en casa, por decirlo de alguna manera y según manda la tradición…" Nadia se echó a reír sonoramente mientras Dean se quedaba completamente sorprendido. "¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?"

"Que ahora que no estoy dentro de tu mente no se lo que estás pensando en todo momento y que, desde luego no esperaba que fueras a una persona tan tradicional en esto del matrimonio."

"¿No te gusta?"

"¿Qué dices? Me encanta, he soñado toda mi vida con que mi marido en lleve en brazos y todo eso, pero tu, no se…"

"Un momento señora Winchester, que sea un cazador y que no siempre sea el hombre más romántico del mundo no quiere decir que no pueda ser tan tradicional como tu y que me guste…" Nadia tiró de él y se apoyó en el capó del coche, besó a Dean apasionadamente y volvió a reír.

"No sabes lo que me gusta hacerte rabiar." Dean la miró sorprendido. Hasta que había conocido a Nadia, jamás había habido una mujer capaz de dejarle sin palabras, de cortarle la respiración incluso como lo hacía ella y eso por mucho que quisiera hacerse el tipo duro; le encantaba. "Vamos tu lo has dicho, hagamos las cosas bien que tenemos que empezar de una vez con buen pie nuestro matrimonio."

- o -

Sam llevaba un rato dando vueltas por la habitación. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en que su hermano le iba a matar en cuanto le contara la nueva situación. John estaba durmiendo, después del repentino ataque de niño diabólico que había tenido aquella tarde, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y como si no recordara nada de lo que había dicho, John había recuperado su inocencia.

Sin embargo, Sam sabía que no había terminado, el niño había probado la sangre, había dicho que mataría a Nadia por ser una bruja y esa forma de mirar, esos ojos tan negros como el carbón con los que le había mirado, eran demasiadas pruebas como para estar seguro que aquello no había terminado.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que la puerta se abría entre las risas divertidas de Dean y Nadia. Los recién casados lo miraron, pero él no dijo nada durante unos segundos, intentando apartar de su mente durante unos instantes los terribles momentos que había vivido antes.

"Sammy ¿has visto un fantasma o es que no te alegras de vernos?" Dijo Dean con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sam todavía dudó un momento. Quería decirle que si, que había visto un fantasma, bajo la forma de lo que podía llegar a ocurrirle a John si no tenían cuidado.

Pero no pudo, ¿Cómo iba a arruinar el día más importante el la vida de Nadia y el primero en el que veía a su hermano tan feliz en mucho tiempo? No podía, seguramente, se dijo a si mismo, si John comenzaba a cambiar no lo haría ese mismo día.

"No, es que no os esperaba tan pronto, pensaba que os tomaríais el fin de semana libre, como una pequeña luna de miel." Se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo, cosa que a Dean no le pasó por desapercibido, pero no dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo de hablar tranquilamente con Sam.

"Para eso todavía esperamos a casarnos." Dijo Nadia abrazando a Dean por la cintura.

"¿Perdón? Creo que ahora si que no lo entiendo. La última vez que os vi, ibais a casaros para liberar a Nadia de su maldición y demostrar así vuestro amor verdadero y ahora resulta que…" Sam dejó caer en la cama, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano y su cuñada.

"Tranquilo hermanito que no estamos en _Los límites de la realidad._" Dean sonrió, por mucho que las cosas hubieran cambiado en su vida, seguir torturando a su hermano con su sentido del humor, era algo que no pensaba dejar de hacer.

"Claro que nos hemos casado." Nadia se arrodilló frente a Sam y cogió sus grandes manos entre las suyas que eran mucho más pequeñas y le acarició la mejilla. "Pero ahora queremos que John, tu y nuestros amigos seáis parte de ese enlace también, queremos hacerlo bien, no a lo grande, no creo que aquí al rebelde sin causa de tu hermano el gustara mucho." Dean bufó desde atrás pero dejó que su esposa terminara de hablar, pues al fin y al cabo aquello era completamente real. "Pero queremos que nos veías darnos el si quiero."

"Claro, eso sería genial." Contestó Sam.

"Por cierto, donde está ese pequeño cowboy. ¿Dónde está John?" Dean miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró a su hijo por ningún lado.

"Todavía no se ha levantado, anoche se acostó tarde y le he dejado dormir." Sam era muy bueno mintiendo aunque cuando se trataba de hacerlo con su hermano, la cosa no era tan fácil.

"Hablando de acostar, estoy echa polvo y después de lo que ha pasado los últimos, necesito relajarme un rato, darme un baño caliente y luego dormir unas cuantas horas sin pensar en ningún tipo de maleficio." Nadia le dio un beso a Dean en los labios y tras rozar su mejilla con la mano se fue al cuarto de baño.

- o -

"Muy bien dispara." Dijo Dean en cuanto los dos hermanos se quedaron solos en la habitación.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Quieres decirme algo, bueno en realidad no te atreves a decírmelo, por lo que deduzco que no me va a gustar nada. Por favor Sam no me mires con esos ojos de cordero degollado y dímelo de una vez."

Sam se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama, a veces odiaba que su hermano lo conociera tan bien; que ninguna mirada, que ninguna expresión pasara desapercibida a su hermano mayor. Suspiró con fuerza y por fin levantó los ojos hacia su hermano, de una forma tan dolorosa que decían a gritos perdóname.

"Sam, estás empezando a asustarme de verdad, no me gusta que me mires así, porque estás poniendo la misma cara que usó papá cuando me dijo que su te volvías un chico demonio tendría que matarte."

"¿Y si fuera un chico vampiro?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Sam eso no tiene gracia. John es un niño normal, lo ha sido durante los primeros cuatro años de su vida y lo va a seguir siendo durante el resto de su existencia."

"¿Y si hubiera ocurrido algo?"

"¡Sam ya basta! Habla de una vez que me estás poniendo los nervios de punta."

Sin embargo, Sam no llegó a decir nada pues los gritos de Nadia les hicieron a los dos salir corriendo. Dean entró de golpe en el baño, pero se quedó paralizado nada más entrar.

"No puede ser." Dijo en voz baja, mientras Sam, que aquello no le había pillado tan de sorpresa caminó los pasos que le quedaban hacia la bañera.

Nadia estaba allí, un momento antes estaba completamente relajada tomando un baño caliente de espuma, ahora yacía inconsciente en la bañera, junto a ella, John la miraba con odio, de una forma que Dean nunca había visto en su hijo y que le revolvió el estómago.

"John cariño…" El niño se dio la vuelta hacia su padre, que estaba agachado frente a él, pero estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro al ver la boca chorreante de sangre y las dos marcas de sangre en la muñeca de Naida. "Sam dime que no era esto lo que no te atrevías a decirme."

"Dean…" Dijo su hermano con voz temblorosa mientras ponía una toalla alrededor de la muñeca de Nadia y la sacaba del agua, pues todavía estaba inconsciente. "Lo siento mucho."


	24. Chapter 24

Dean se sentó por primera vez en las dos últimas horas. Estaba exhausto, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo y estaba muy enfadado, cosa que no intentaba ocultar por nada del mundo. Estaba demasiado callado, en realidad Sam se había dado cuenta que apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían encontrado a Nadia.

Su hermano lo miró preocupado, jamás lo había visto así. Por muy mal que las fueran las cosas, Dean siempre tenía algo que decir, alguna broma, algo para demostrar que todo podía salir bien. Pero en ese momento no. En esas horas no había dicho nada y por más que Sam intentaba saber hasta que punto le odiaba, no podía hacerse una idea.

"Dean ¿Por qué no descansas un poco y yo me ocupo de todo?" Dijo por fin Sam, intentando llegar hasta Dean. Pero este no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes y el corazón abarrotado de sentimientos, como para concentrarse en algo más.

- o -

Todavía podía ver a Nadia en sus brazos, era lo suficientemente pequeña como para no notar su peso al sacarla de la bañera. Se empapó de agua y jabón, pero le daba igual, su mujer, la mujer a la que amaba se estaba desangrando por la mordedura de su propio hijo. Aquello no podía ser más un sinsentido.

La llevó a la cama y sin pensar donde veces en lo que hacer o no hacer, cogió el botiquín que afortunadamente siempre llevaban encima. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener que vendar las heridas de su hermano o las suyas propias, más de la que le hubiera gustado, pero por suerte, ahora le vino bien la experiencia.

Nadia permaneció inconsciente mucho rato, para él fueron horas, pero en realidad apenas pasaron veinte minutos antes de que su joven esposa volviera en si por fin. Dean no se movió de su lado. Sabía que tenía que hablar con John o lo que fuera que se hiciera con un hijo medio vampiro que había mordido a la mujer que consideraba como su madre.

Nadia lo miró y sonrió, se sentía cansada, pero sobretodo estaba confusa, muy confusa. no recordaba como había llegado a la cama, ni haber dejado el cuarto de baño, toda aquella parte era un hueco oscuro en su cerebro.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo nada más mirarse la muñeca vendada. "No me digas que he intentado… porque jamás se me ocurriría intentarlo y mucho menos ahora que tu y yo…"

Sonriendo Dean le acarició la frente y cogió su mano, apartándola de la vista de Nadia. Apenas podía dejar de mirar sus ojos llenos de miedo que le pedían respuestas, pero tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, si le iba a contar una mentira, tenía que resultar realmente convincente.

"No has intentado hacer nada. Te has cortado con un saliente. Luego Sam y yo hemos oído un ruido y supongo que te habrás resbalado. Estabas inconsciente cuando te hemos encontrado."

"¿Así que me he cortado?" Nadia mantuvo la mirada fija en Dean. Tal vez sus pensamientos ya no estuvieran conectados y ya no tuviera acceso directo a sus sentimientos, pero aún así, Nadia sabía leer perfectamente en sus ojos verdes y lo que ahora le estaban diciendo, le daba miedo, le aterraba ver que Dean estaba asustado, agotado, que había tensión en todo su cuerpo para evitar derrumbarse, algo realmente horrible había ocurrido y no se lo quería decir. "¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido realmente?"

Todavía debilitada por la tremenda pérdida de sangre, Nadia se incorporó en la cama, ayudada por los brazos de Dean. Ella rodeó el cuello de su marido con ambas manos y sonrió débilmente.

"Nadia mi amor, ya te lo he dicho, te has cortado, ha sido mala suerte es sólo eso, no tienes porque darle más vueltas al tema."

"Dean cariño, mi amor, ¿crees que no sabes cuando mientes? He tenido varios meses para aprender a conocerte; todos tus gestos, tus miradas, la forma en la que mueves las manos cuando intentas engañar a alguien. Eres convincente, siempre y cuando no intentes vender una de tus mentiras a alguien cercano como no se… tu mujer por ejemplo. Así que vamos, dime lo que ha pasado de verdad."

Dean se volvió a quedar en silencio, no quería hacerlo, no quería decirle a la mujer que amaba que, de nuevo había estado a punto de morir por su culpa. Sintió los dientes fuertemente apretados, tanto que creyó que iba a hacerse daño, todo lo que fuera necesario para no decirle la verdad.

"Dean…"

"Fue John." Dijo en voz tan baja que creyó que ella no le había escuchado, incluso se habría alegrado de que no lo hubiera hecho, pero para su mayor desesperación, Nadia lo había hecho.

"¿Fue John que?" Nada se dio cuenta la fuerza con la que Dean estaba apretando su mano y entonces fue cuando realmente comenzó a asustarse. "Dean vamos, cariño si querías que creyera que no pasaba nada, no estás haciéndolo nada bien, porque estoy realmente asustada. ¿Dónde esta John por cierto?"

- o -

"John cariño no te preocupes, Nadia se va a poner bien y todo se va a arreglar." El niño todavía no había dicho nada. en eso se parecía a su padre, la misma forma de fruncir el ceño, la misma forma de apretar los labios y la misma forma de concentrase en el suelo cuando intentaba encontrar la solución para un problema.

"Nadia… ella esa una bruja ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero eso no significa que sea una mala persona ni mucho menos. Al contrario, Nadia es alguien increíble y te quiere como si ella fuera tu verdadera madre y ¿sabes que colega? Ella quiere ser tu madre y que tu la veas como tal ¿que te parece si le das una segunda oportunidad?"

El niño levantó la mirada por fin y miró a su tío. "Pero las brujas no son buenas y se que al final nos hará daño. Yo puedo protegeros de ella."

"No, no cariño, no tienes que hacer nada. Nadia nos quiere y está muy enamorada de tu padre. ¿Sabes que tu padre está en la otra habitación muy preocupado por ella? Nadia es parte de esta familia y no todos tenemos porque ser humanos sin más."

"¿Cómo yo que soy… que es lo que soy tío Sam?" Sam se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decirle a un niño, hijo de una mujer vampiro que acababa de probar el sabor de la sangre por segunda vez?

John era un niño muy listo, tal vez demasiado ahora que Sam no quería decirle la verdad y la forma que tenía de mirarle, como si fuera a ser capaz de decir cuando Sam estaba mintiendo y cuando le decía la verdad.

"Tu eres especial, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso." Sam tenía que medir muy bien sus palabras para que John comprendiera perfectamente lo que quería decirle y no le malinterpretara. "Y eso hace que tengas ciertas habilidades diferentes a las nuestras." Si es que alimentarse de la sangre de otros seres vivos se podía considerar habilidad. "Pero tienes que aprender a controlarlo."

"¿Por qué? La sangre me sienta muy bien, me gusta su saber y me hace fuerte. ¿No la has probado nunca?"

"No cariño, nunca he probado la sangre y a eso es a lo que me refiero. Se que te gusta su saber y te hace sentir bien, pero no está bien tomar mucha y sobretodo no está bien tomar demasiado. ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó cuando te comiste aquella enorme hamburguesa y luego te dolía la tripa?" John asintió en silencio. "Pues lo mismo, no está bien tomar mucha sangre, porque te hará mal."

"¿Y Nadia? Ella tampoco es buena para mi." Sam suspiró por lo bajo, no creía que fuera a ser tan difícil."

"Sam sal de aquí." El menor de los hermanos se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. Allí estaba Dean y lo miraba de una forma en la que sólo miraba a los peores demonios.

"Dean…"

"He dicho que salgas, tengo que hablar con mi hijo y no creo que sea lo mejor que estés aquí." No le dejó contestar, pues Dean ya se había acercado a su hijo, se había arrodillado junto a él y le estaba hablando en voz baja. Obviamente Dean no quería que Sam estuviera en esa conversación.

- o -

"Lo dijo en serio Dean no tienes buena cara." Entonces lo miró y Sam sintió que le disparaba en mitad del corazón con aquellos ojos duros y gélidos. Sam se acercó a él y se arrodilló frente al sillón el que se había sentado. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, simplemente mirándole, esperando que reaccionara, que le pegara si lo deseaba, porque incluso Sam quería que lo hiciera.

Si, Sam quería que su hermano le pegara que se desahogara con él como él mismo no podía hacer. Por su culpa John había probado la sangre y por lo tanto por su culpa Nadia había acabado herida. Si Dean le odiaba no había mucho que reprocharle y si le dejaba KO, tampoco intentaría defenderse.

"Al final tenía que pasar ¿verdad?" El comentario de Dean dejó a su hermano descolado. Donde estaba el odio, la rabia, los insultos que Sam había esperado. Nada no había nada, más que una persona derrotada. "Desde su nacimiento había tenido miedo que esto ocurriera y al final me relajé demasiado como para verlo venir. Y encima intento culparte a ti de un error."

"Dean no ha sido tu error, más bien habrá sido algo de los dos. Al fin y al cabo los dos somos su familia, los dos somos su padres." Sam no sabía aquello le molestaría a su hermano, pero así era como se sentía, como si también era el padre de aquel niño que había criado junto a su hermano. "Así que si no te importa, deja de culparte y pensemos lo que podemos hacer para arreglar esto."

"Nadia y John tienen que estar separados o de lo contrario…" Dean no quería pensarlo, ya era bastante difícil haberlo visto, como par además tener que pensar en las consecuencias.

"Ya claro y ahora me dirás que me lleve a John por unos días o no, espera mejor aún, que me lleve a tu mujer para que esté en un lugar seguro." Dean no contestó, tan sólo se lo quedó mirando. "Vale ninguna de las dos era un verdadera opción, tan sólo intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto."

"Ya he hablado con Nadia y quiero que os vayáis unos días, mientras compruebo si podemos evitar que John vaya a peor."

"No, ni se te ocurra pensar eso, no me voy marchar ¿Qué pasa si John intenta atacarte?"

"¿Sam de verdad te crees que no hemos pensando en eso?" Nadia apareció en la puerta, todavía se movía con lentitud y estaba más pálida de lo que ninguno de los dos la hubiera visto nunca. "¿Crees que quiero separarme realmente de él ahora que por fin somos felices? ¿Y que me dices John?, adoro a ese niño y se que no ha sido culpa suya y estoy segura que podemos encontrar una forma de ayudarle a olvidar su parte vampírica. Pero para eso, hay que hacerlo bien y alejarlo de cualquier riesgo y asumámoslo, yo soy un riesgo para él."

"¿Qué haces levantada?" Dean abrazó a Nadia y notó su debilidad al dejarse caer sobre él. "Todavía tienes que descansar."

"No, Sam y yo no tenemos que ir cuanto antes. No quiero que John me vea porque entonces no podré separarme de él." Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas, no se había dado cuenta pero había cogido cariño al único niño que había podido considerar como su propio hijo. "Dean no me lo pongas más difícil." Dijo ella al notar los labios de él sobre su mejilla y luego sobre su boca.

"Muy bien, si lo tenéis tan claro, supongo que ya lo he estropeado suficiente. Así que Nadia cuando estés lista." Sam sabía que su hermano no la iba a dejar marchar y si no lo hacía él, si no se la llevaba, no lograrían separase.

"Supongo que será mejor hacerlo cuanto antes."

"Tal vez nos hallamos precipitado, tal vez…"

"Lo siento mi amor, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que esto es lo mejor y que John te necesita su lado." Nadia le hizo un gesto a Sam con la cabeza y él se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, alejándola de su hermano. Dean se acercó de nuevo a ella y le besó en los labios otra vez.

"Te quiero y no vamos a pasar mucho tiempo separados."

"Lo se, yo también te quiero."


	25. Chapter 25

Era todavía muy temprano, pero Nadia ya se había levantado cuando Sam se despertó. Se la encontró en el sofá, rodeada de libros, pero concentrada en uno en particular. La joven no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Sam, que se la quedó mirando un momento. No le hacía falta preguntarle para saber que estaba preocupada y no era para menos después de lo que había ocurrido con John.

"¿Has dormido algo?" Le preguntó Sam a su actual cuñada pero ella no contestó. El cazador ni siquiera sabía si le había escuchado. "Nadia, cariño, no puedes hacerte esto, al final vas enfermar y si llamo a Dean le digo…"

"Dean me necesita ¿vale? Al fin y al cabo todo esto es por mi culpa. Soy una bruja y siempre he sabido que los vampiros no son nuestros amigos. He sido el detonante que ha sacado…" Nadia no lo pudo decir, pues las palabras se le atragantaron. "Tengo que encontrar algo, tiene que poner algo en estos libros."

"Nadia, no ha sido tu culpa y Dean no piensa eso. Tan sólo está intentando proteger a su familia. Es lo que siempre hace, desde que tengo memoria, Dean siempre ha estado allí para protegerme y ahora lo está haciendo con John y contigo."

"No es justo, Dean lleva sufriendo toda su vida y ahora…"

"Mira, no te conozco tan bien como mi hermano, no he estado dentro de tu mente y no he visto todos tus sentimientos, pero aún así, creo que se muchas cosas de ti después de tanto tiempo con nosotros. Y una de ellas, es que eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido nunca. No debes dejarte vencer por esto ahora."

"Pero duele, como si todavía compartiéramos los mismos sentimientos. El corazón me duele, pensando que no haya forma de salvar a John, me duele la cabeza, no sólo de llevar dos días sin dormir, si no hago más que darle vueltas al tema. Sam tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer."

"Claro que lo habrá y lo encontraremos, pero ahora mismo tienes que descansar o de lo contrario caerás enferma." Sam le ofreció la mano y aunque ella dudó un momento antes de tomarla, al final le hizo caso y le acompañó al dormitorio. Se tumbó en la cama y poco más de un minuto más tarde había cerrado los ojos y se había quedado dormida.

Sam la arropó con cariño y le besó la frente. Aunque no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada a Dean, se había propuesto cuidar a Nadia como si fuera una hermana más para él. No iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada malo.

Retomó el trabajo donde lo había dejado de ella, entre todos aquellos libros, muchos de los cuales Sam no había visto en su vida. Todos ellos hablaban sobre las brujas, algunos nombraban también a los vampiros y otros, escritos en un latín muy antiguo simplemente eran tratados de brujería.

Después de dos horas leyendo, Sam estaba llegando a la conclusión de que ninguno de esos libros le iba a ayudar para solucionar la situación que tenía entre manos. Ya echaba de menos a John, sus juegos con él, que el niño se quedara dormido con al cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas y escucharle reír cuando Sam hacía alguna broma solo para él.

También pensó en su hermano. Seguramente Dean estaría hecho polvo, lejos de la mujer quería e intentando encontrar la forma de conseguir que su hijo volviera a la normalidad y dejara de ser un vampiro.

En cambio él se sentía totalmente frustrado, incapaz de encontrara nada que ayudara a su hermano, que pudiera hacer que John volviera a ser un niño normal y quitarle a Nadia la enorme carga que llevaba sobre los hombros.

"No te lo tomes así Sam." El cazado se levantó de golpe del sofá, al ser cogido por sorpresa por la recién llegada.

Se trataba de una mujer que debía rondar los cuarenta años, era realmente hermosa, con su cabellera morena y ondulada cayendo sobre sus hombros y aquellos negros totalmente penetrantes.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Sam cuando consiguió calmarse.

"Entonces mi pequeña Nadia no te ha hablado de mi. Que poco a amor tiene para su madre."

"¿Madre? ¿Eres la madre de Nadia? Entonces tienes…"

"No es de buena educación hablar de edad con una mujer y mucho menos cuando mis años los puedo contar por siglos." La mujer sonrió, mostrando una expresión bastante similar a la que utilizaba Nadia, cuando quería hablar con picardía.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

"Tan sólo protejo a mi hija y veo que no está pasando por su mejor momento. Pero yo puedo ayudaros con el problema con el pequeño vampiro." Sam se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer, preguntándose cuando sabría sobre ellos si sabía lo de John, tal vez llevaba tiempo siguiéndoles y ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta todavía.

"¿Qué tienes tu que ver con John? ¿Le has provocado tu que le haya ocurrido esto?" A Sam no le hacía ninguna gracia que aquella mujer se hubiera colado en su habitación y ahora le dijera que sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida mejor que él mismo. "Como le hayas hecho algo a mi sobrino…"

"Tranquilo Rambo, que no tengo nada que ver con eso. Lo de John era algo que tenía que pasar. Teniendo cuenta la _estupenda _relación que existe entre las brujas y los vampiros… lo que no entiendo es como tu hermano se ha podido enamorar de una bruja teniendo un hijo vampiro. Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera algo así."

"John es un vampiro y te aconsejo que cuides tu lenguaje, por no estoy del mejor humor posible." La mujer de nuevo volvió a sonreír, pero con una expresión mucho más horripilante que antes.

"Entonces será mejor que vaya al grano." La mujer dio un par de pasos y se sentó en el sillón cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y esperó a que Sam también tomara asiento.

"¿Y bien?"

"Puedo acabar con el problema de vapirismo de tu sobrino." Sam sintió aquella revelación como un jarro de agua fría. Sabía perfectamente que aquella mujer no podía traer nada bueno a su familia, tenía claro que cualquier cosa que le dijera conllevaría un gran sacrificio para los suyos, pero aquello le había cogido totalmente por sorpresa. "No me mires así, ¿crees que soy la más anciana de mi raza por casualidad? Tengo mis trucos y uno de ellos te podría ayudar."

"Y que es lo que quieres a cambio." Sam intentó mantenerse serio, pese a que estaba muerto de miedo por lo que pudiera decirle aquella bruja.

"No es mucho, tan sólo algo que te pertenece de nacimiento." Sam esperó en silencio, aquello no tenía buena pinta. "Es muy sencillo."

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió en ese momento y Nadia apareció en el salón, se quedó petrificada al ver de nuevo a su madre, pero al recuperarse de la primera impresión, llegó a la conclusión de que su madre no estaba allí para hacerle una visita cordial.

"Ella dice que puede ayudar a John, que puede hacer que deje de ser un vampiro si yo le doy algo. ¿Sabes algo de eso Nadia?

La chica no le contestó, pero al mirarle a los ojos, Sam supo que algo no marchaba bien. Allí estaba esa mirada asustadiza pero que conseguía mantenerse firme, esos ojos que pedían que las cosas no salieran tan mal como estaba a punto de ocurrir y poco a poco, su boca se convirtió en una línea muy fina.

"No puedes hacerlo mamá, con Sam no. Tiene que haber otra manera, todavía me quedan muchos libros revisar. No puedes aparecer aquí e intentar hacer uno de tus horribles intercambios, no cuando estás poniendo en peligro a mi propia familia."

"¿Familia? Nadia cariño, yo soy tu familia desde hace mucho más que ellos, te traje al mundo y te enseñé todo lo que sabes."

"Incluso como arrebatarle la vida a la gente con tus asquerosas maldiciones. No vas a poner una sobre Sam, no por mucho que prometas ayudar a John." Sam miró a su cuñada sin entender ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Tal vez deberías dejar que fuera él mismo quien decidiera que es lo que está dispuesto a sacrificar por la vida de su sobrino y el matrimonio de su hermano."

Nadia dio un paso y se interpuso entre Sam y su madre. "No vas a conseguirlo, no esta vez."

"Un momento. Sigo estando aquí y ya que estáis hablando de mi, me gustaría saber que es lo que no quieres que sacrifique." Nadia se dio la vuelta hacia Sam y aunque no dijo nada, sus ojos suplicantes estuvieron a punto de conseguir que el muchacho la abrazara. "¿Qué ocurre? Vamos Nadia dime lo que pasa, seguro que puedo ayudar."

"No puedes, en realidad no debes hacerlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Lo que mi hija no quiere decirte, por miedo a que aceptes a darme tu alma de cazador y te conviertas en un ser humano normal y corriente."

Sam volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Nadia. Aquello no sonaba tan mal, no después de todo lo que había escuchado que podían los demonios para dar sus favores a los humanos. Pero Nadia no cambió su expresión, mantenía su mirada asustada.

"Nadia…" Al poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Nadia, Sam se dio cuenta que la chica había empezado a temblar. "Nadia ¿Qué pasa?

"No lo hagas. No hagas caso a mi madre, sólo te va a hacer daño."

"¿Cómo? Vamos Nadia dime algo, porque si de verdad puede ayudar a John. Yo no se que hacer por él y no puedo mirar a Dean a los ojos hasta que arregle lo que yo mismo estropeé al permitir que John me mordiera."

Por fin lo había dicho, hasta ese momento se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. No podía soportar la idea de haber causado la nueva situación de su familia, que John fuera un vampiro para siempre por su culpa, que Dean y Nadia no pudieran estar juntos por lo que él había causado.

"Sam tiene razón mi pequeña, puedo ayudar a John, tan sólo quiero que Sam sea un chico normal y corriente. ¿No es eso lo que siempre has querido Sam?"

Con un fuerte golpe para conseguir moverlo, Nadia hizo que Sam retrocediera y dejara de escuchar a su madre. "Sam escúchame, eres cazador igual que eres moreno o igual que eres diestro. Es algo que va contigo, es algo que llevas de nacimiento. Ser cazador es ser de una raza distinta a una persona normal."

"Claro que soy humano."

"No Sam, no lo eres, ni tu ni tu hermano ni lo será John. ¿Cuántas veces has tratado de tener una vida normal y no lo has conseguido? No puedes dejar de ser cazador por lo mismo que no puedes dejar de respirar."

"Eso no es cierto, puedes ser un hombre normal, conocer una chica, evitar hacerle daño como a tus previas relaciones y tener una familia. Puedes volver a la universidad, todo lo que quieres y además que tu sobrino sea perfectamente normal. ¿Qué me dices a eso Sam?"

El cazador se lo pensó un momento, pero lo suficientemente largo para que Nadia pudiera decir algo más. Sam dio un paso adelante y pese a que la joven intentó detenerle, Sam tiró con fuerza.

"Es toda tuya, mi capacidad de ser cazador como quieras llamarlo, pero quiero a John bien ya."

"¡No!" Gritó Nadia, pero ni su madre, ni Sam parecieron escucharla.

"Muy bien entonces."

La mujer levantó la mano hacia Sam, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar extraños cánticos en una lengua que Sam no había escuchado nunca antes. Al principio no sintió nada, pero a poco una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

"Que así sea." Dijo finalmente la mujer. Cerró el puño con fuerza y al abrir los ojos hacia Sam, este se sintió más extraño todavía. "Ya está. Me marcho, mi trabajo está hecho, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo."

La mujer salió de la habitación sin que nadie dijera nada.

"¿Sam que has hecho?"

"No lo se." Sam se miró las manos, que ya no parecían ser completamente suyas, igual que su mente, sus pensamientos parecían provenir de muy lejos y sus recuerdos… no es que hubiera muchos recuerdos en su cabeza en ese momento.

"Sam ¿Qué te ocurre?" La chica zarandeó un poco al muchacho hasta que por fin él la miró a los ojos.

"¿He cometido un terrible error verdad?" Sam miró a la muchacha con sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

"En realidad no lo se Sam, sólo espero estar equivocada."

El teléfono de Sam comenzó a sonar de repente. Sam se acercó a la mesilla y lo cogió con manos temblorosa.

"Sammy dime que Nadia y tu habéis hecho algo. John está bien, como si nada, dime que habéis sido vosotros."

"Creo que si Dean, creo que hemos sido nosotros."

"Muy bien Sam, pues ya estáis volviendo porque quiero que me contéis lo que habéis hecho. Y a ver si no me vuelves a dar un susto como este nunca más." Sam colgó el teléfono.

"Ha funcionado."

"Bien. ¿Y tu como estás?"

Eso me gustaría saber a mi."


	26. Chapter 26

"Son casi las diez de la noche. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que habéis estado haciendo hasta ahora?" Dean había estado pensando durante horas que era lo que les iba a decir a Sam y Nadia en cuanto los viera, pero nada más ver a su hermano aparecer por la puerta, todo desapareció de su mente. "Sam, ¿Qué demonio te ha pasado? Parece que te haya pasado un camión por encima."

Sam se tumbó en el sofá y se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. No quería hablar, no quería explicarle a su hermano lo que había ocurrido y porque tenía aquel aspecto tal horrible y la ropa tan sucia. Estaba cansado, él día no había podido salir peor y no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que aquella bruja le había hecho el encantamiento.

Nadia miró primero al menor de los hermanos y luego se volvió hacia Dean, que no podía estar ya más nervioso. Sin decir nada, fue hacia su marido y le abrazó con fuerza. La chica se sentía totalmente culpable; al fin y al cabo siempre había sabido de todo lo que era capaz su madre y desde que había descubierto que estaba viva, tenía que haber tomado más precauciones y sobretodo haber impedido a Sam estar cerca de ella.

"Dean lo siento, todo ha sido por mi culpa, últimamente todo es por mi culpa, soy un desastre y todavía no se porque te has casado conmigo. Si estuviérais solos estaríais mejor, lejos de mi."

Nadia intentó separarse de Dean, estaba empezando a pensar que el simple contacto con su cuerpo le traería mala suerte o provocaría que le ocurriera algo horrible. Quería estar lejos de él, o al menos protegerlo de la maldición que creía tener ella encima.

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando y por qué mi hermano parece salido de una estampida de búfalos?"

"Déjalo Dean, no es nada, tuvimos una pequeña pelea y yo no estaba en forma, sólo eso nada más." Sam suspiró agotado, le dolía la cabeza y creía tener algo roto, aunque tan sólo era la reacción de su cuerpo a los golpes que aquellos tres tipos le habían dado.

"Vale, ahora es cuando yo me preocupo. ¿Qué es eso de la pelea y desde cuando te pueden en una pelea Sammy? Que yo sepa te había enseñado mucho mejor que todo eso a defenderte."

"Vale te lo contaré yo, pero por favor siéntate." Dean abrió la boca para protestar pero las manos de Nadia algo temblorosas posadas sobre sus hombros y unos ojos implorantes clavados en sus ojos, no le permitieron decir nada. "Sam tan sólo intentaba ayudarme. Queríamos recuperar a John, que fuera un niño normal como era antes. Los dos nos sentíamos culpables y al final todo salió mal."

Sam por fin, se sentó en el sofá al escuchar la puerta del dormitorio de John al abrirse. Los tres se quedaron en silencio y vieron acercarse al niño. Dean contuvo el aliento, aquello no era posible, tenía que estar soñando, porque la última vez que había visto a John, el niño estaba más cerca de convertirse en un completo vampiro que ser un niño normal y ahora…

John se lanzó sobre su padre y con su risita habitual, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, acomodándose contra él. "Hola Nadia, hola tío Sam." Los dos sonrieron al niño y luego miraron a Dean que de repente se había puesto pálido y apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Sam?" El menor de los hermanos no dijo nada, pues tampoco sabía por donde empezar a explicarle las cosas a Dean. Podía decirle que se había equivocado, que lo había hecho mal y que tendría que haber hablado con él antes. Podía decirle tantas cosas, pero ya era tarde para eso.

"¿Nadia?" la chica se arrodilló ante él, como si estuviera implorándole, pidiéndole perdón por lo que estaba a punto de decirle, esperando que no se enfadara mucho con ella por haber cometido un terrible error. "Nadia cariño si pretenderías no asustarme mucho, no lo estás haciendo muy bien y después de verle a él." Dijo señalando con la mirada a John. "Creo que deberíais explicarme algo los dos."

"Ha sido mi madre, vino a Sam y le prometió que convertiría a Sam en un niño normal, como si nunca hubiera sido vampiro. Pero fue mi culpa, yo me había obsesionado con lo que había ocurrido." Respiró con fuerza, al ver que Dean permanecía callado, al menos no parecía demasiado enfadado con ella o a lo mejor, pensó Nadia, todavía no había asimilado lo que ella le estaba diciendo. "¿Dean?"

"¿Has dicho tu madre, desde cuando ha vuelto?"

"Me quería a mi, aunque no se para que." Dijo por fin Sam. "Creo que quería algo que yo tenía, algo… no se ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero su madre me ha cambiado. Soy distinto."

"John ¿Qué tal si vas a hacer un dibujo bonito y luego se lo regalamos a Nadia?" El niño sonrió y se bajó de las piernas de su padre de un salto. "Dibuja a nuestra familia. ¿Vale?"

"Muy bien papá." El niño echó a correr de vuelta y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio tras él.

"Vale, ahora vamos a hablar en serio, porque parece que soy el último en enterarme de las cosas que pasan en esta familia. Sam dime de una maldita vez que es lo que ha pasado y porque has dejado que unos tío te patearan el culo cuando eres uno de los mejores cazadores que he visto nunca."

"Ese es el problema Dean que no soy cazador. Parece ser, lo sabes tan bien como yo que ser cazador no es una elección, sino algo que nos viene de nacimiento y creo su madre me lo ha arrebatado, ahora soy un humano normal y corriente."

Sam se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sólo recordando la pelea en la que se había visto involucrado y como había tenido que ser Nadia, sin poderes ni nada, sin saber pelear; la que le había salvado la vida, se sentía completamente avergonzado.

Aquellos tres tipos se les acercaron, a primera vista Sam y Nadia supieron que querían robarles, era como si lo llevaran escrito en la cara. Primero la miraron a ella y sonrieron, parecía que no sólo querían robarles. Sam apartó a Nadia, haciendo que pusiera detrás de él para protegerla.

"Buenas noches amigos, nos preguntábamos si podríais dejarnos algo suelto para el autobús." Dijo el primero de los hombres. "No se, tal vez todo lo que llevéis encima y tal vez, tu amiga quiera venir con nosotros un rato."

"Vamos tíos. No tengo ganas de vuestros juegos, así que os aconsejaría que os fuerais porque no me importaría daros lo vuestro par desahogarme." Sam habla con total confianza, sabía que podía con ellos, no eran más que tres rateros, tal vez con un poco de experiencia, pero que no serían un gran problema para alguien como Sam.

Los tres tipos los rodearon y tal y como Sam había pensado el que tenía delante fue a por él. Sin embargo, algo falló. Sam fue muy lento, no lo vio venir, no pudo apartarse y mucho menos interceptar el golpe. Le dio en la cara y estuvo a punto de tumbarlo, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie.

"¡Sam!" Dijo Nadia al darse cuenta lo que había temido era cierto, su madre le había quitado todas sus habilidades de cazador y ahora estaba casi más indefenso que un ser humano normal.

"Parece que tu novia se preocupa por ti." El segundo y tercer hombre se dispusieron a atacarle también, consiguió evitar al primero, pero el segundo le dio una patada en la rodilla que le hizo doblarse.

"Hola preciosa, ¿quieres un poco de diversión?" Sam se volvió al escuchar protestar a Nadia. El primero de los agresores la tenía cogida del brazo y tiraba de ella con fuerza para separarla de Sam, mientras sus dos compinches volvieron a atacar a Sam y lo tumbaron en el suelo. Lo veía todo a cámara lenta, las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido para poder reaccionar.

Cuando la madre de Nadia le había dicho que quería su habilidad de cazador, no se había imaginado que pudiera referirse a algo como eso. Se sentía impotente, incapaz de defenderse, de hacer nada, tenía que confiar en que Nadia le salvara la vida.

"¡Déjame, suéltame asqueroso!" Nadia soltó el brazo y se detuvo, parada frente a su agresor. Lo miró con dureza, tanto que la sonrisa se borró del rostro del hombro. "No deberías haber hecho eso y diles a tus hombres que dejen a mi amigo o te juro que te haré mucho daño."

"Vamos niña, no vas asustarme con tus bonitas palabras."

"No pretendo asustarte, quiero evitar tener que hacerte ningún mal, pero como vuelvas a llamarme niña, te aseguro que no me lo pensaré dos veces." El hombre dio un paso hacia ella, serio, intrigado por la fortaleza de esa chica que se atrevía a enfrentarse a él y con ganas de saber cuando podría romper su fuerza de voluntad.

"Vosotros, encargaros de él, que no se levante, quiero estar tranquilo rato." Dio un nuevo paso hacia delante hacia Nadia, pero ella se quedó allí firmemente parada. "Ahora vamos a hablar en serio _niña."_

Nadia dijo unas extrañas palabras que Sam no pudo traducir, aunque tampoco le estaba prestando mucha atención, pues tenía suficiente con intentar cubrirse de los nuevos golpes que venían hacia él. Pero ella no estaba asustada, sabía que aquel hombre no tenía nada que hacer contra ella y que en menos de cinco minutos, todo habría terminado y Sam estaría a salvo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? No me digas que eres una de esas chicas góticas que se ven por ahí." De repente, el hombre dejó de hablar y miró sus manos. Habían comenzado a brillar. Se dobló y calló al suelo entre gritos. "Para, no se lo que me estás haciendo, pero detente."

"Podría matarte, fui criada para eso, mi madre me enseñó a eso."

"No lo hagas por favor, no me mates." El hombre había empezado a suplicar tan fuerte que ya le estaba molestando.

"Vais a dejarnos y no quiero volver a veros el pelo por aquí, si intentáis molestar a mi amigo o alguna vez, te juro que no tendré tanta paciencia. No lo volveré a repetir, lo digo en serio." Nadia se agachó hasta el hombre y lo miró a los ojos, con una fuerza y una furia que podría haber acabado con él en tan sólo una mirada.

"Muy bien tu ganas, maldito bicho raro, tu no eres de este mundo, eres un demonio, pero por favor no me hagas más daño. Te prometo que no volverás a vernos nunca más."

Nadia sonrió débilmente, con una sonrisa en los labios que parecía más demoníaca que realmente encantadora. "Muy bien, supongo que puedo creer en tu palabra, al menos hasta que vuelva a verte."

Se levantó y el nombre exhaló con fuerza al volver a respirar por fin. Se puso de rodillas y miró a sus hombres que se habían alejado de Sam. El cazador permanecía en el suelo mirando a su cuñada, sorprendido de lo que podía llegar a hacer.

Los tres hombres echaron a correr entre alaridos. Nadia y Sam se quedaron solos por fin y ella se acercó al cazador para ayudarle a levantarse. "Supongo que debí contarte lo que suponía ser un cazador antes. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez esto no habría ocurrido ahora."

"No digas eso, no fue tu culpa y aunque mi hermano fuera un completo inconsciente, tampoco fue la suya. Ahora lo que tenemos que pensar es como solucionar esto." Dijo Dean después de escuchar todo el relato de lo ocurrido.

"No estoy segura que podamos cambiarlo. Creo que mi madre no cometería un fallo tan tonto y es posible que si le devolvemos a Sam su capacidad para ser cazador, entonces John volverá a se como antes."

"Bueno, bueno, no seamos tan negativos, siempre hay algo que podamos hacer, a eso nos dedicamos en esta familia, a las tareas imposibles. Sam ¿Por qué no te das un baño y te cambias de ropa? Creo que ten vendría bien." Su hermano asintió en silencio y con cierto esfuerzo se levantó del sofá y se encerró en el baño. "En cuanto a ti." Dijo al ver que Nadia se levantaba y tomándola del brazo y le hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. "Me gustaría que me contaras todo eso de los poderes, no quiero arriesgarme a tener una discusión contigo y que me conviertas en un perro."

Nadia se echó a reír, que ya le hacía falta después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día. "La verdad es que no estaría mal tener una mascota peluda con tu personalidad." Dean le besó en los labios y la recostó sobre el sillón para permitir que estuviera más cómoda. "Pero me gustas más como eres ahora." Rodeó el cuello de su marido con las dos manos.

"No quiero que te arriesgues por nada. JOhn es problema de todos y si tu madre pretende hacernos la vida imposible también. Así que vamos a dejarlo que el día ya ha sido bastante malo, a excepción de haber recuperado a nuestro hijo."

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Nuestro hijo." Nadia sonrió, hasta ese momento, no recordaba que Dean nombrara a John como el hijo de los dos y eso no podía hacerle más feliz. "John es tanto hijo mío como tuyo y lo vamos proteger juntos, pero no por eso tienes que poner tu propia vida en peligro." Volvió a besarla, el día había sido muy largo y era hora de terminarlo, al menos, un poco mejor.

La aprisionó en el sillón, JOhn tardaría un buen rato en salir y Sam estaría unos cuantos minutos más tomando un baño. Tenían tiempo para relajarse y ser durante un rato, un matrimonio feliz.


	27. Chapter 27

Dormir no fue tarea fácil para Sam. No sabía si Dean y Nadia podrían haber conciliado el sueño con todo lo que había ocurrido, pero para él fue una tarea casi imposible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía de nuevo a aquella bruja y se preguntaba como se había dejado embaucar de esa forma tan tonta, con todo lo que habían vivido; enfrentándose a demonios y todo tipo de criaturas y tan sólo hacía falta poner en peligro a John, para conseguir de él lo que fuera necesario.

Se sentía como un completo pardillo, timado podía decir incluso. Seguramente habría habido otra forma de salvar a John, seguramente podría haber sido un niño normal, siempre y cuando hubieran tenido cuidado con el pequeño problema del niño con el vampirismo.

Se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, no podía hacerse una idea de lo que iba a ser su vida a partir de ese momento y los pocos momentos en los que había podido quedarse dormido las pesadillas le asaltaban.

"_No quiero que vengas con nosotros Sam." Dean le miraba serio, pocas veces le habia visto así. "Ya no eres un cazador y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo. Será mejor que nos separemos. Ahora que tengo a Nadia y con sus poderes de bruja, tengo a mi pareja perfecta para la caza. Por no hablar de John, no sabes lo mucho que ha aprendido, se parece a como eras tu antes, cuando eras uno de los nuestros."_

"_Sigo siendo uno de los vuestros, por el amor de dios Dean, sigo siendo tu hermano."_

_  
"Pero ya no me eres útil."_

"_¿Útil? Me estás dejando en la estacada como si fuera una caballo que ya no pudiera correr."_

_Dean sonrió en lugar de contestar, Sam lo había dicho todo, era un cazador sin facultades para luchar, que se había convertido en una presa fácil._

"_No vas a ser más que un problema para nosotros. Yo que tu me iría, no se, mira ahora puedes terminar tu carrera de abogado, porque con esta familia de cazadores ya no tienes nada que hacer."_

_  
De repente toda su familia estaba delante, Dean con John en brazos y Nadia a su lado y detrás, para su sorpresa, estaban sus padres, todos mirándole como si estuvieran avergonzados de Sam, de que fuera un ser humano normal y corriente, porque ya no era un cazador como ellos."_

Sam se despertó de golpe empapado en sudor. No estaba seguro si había gritado, pero nadie entró en la habitación, por lo que al menos nadie se había enterado de sus pesadillas.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, Dean jamás le haría algo así, jamás le abandonaría por haberse convertido en un ser humano. ¿Y si lo hacía por protegerle a él? ¿O por proteger a John? No, Den no le dejaría tirado como había hecho en el sueño, aquello tan sólo eran unos miedos sin sentido.

Se levantó de la cama, pues ya no podía aguantar más aquella situación. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y fue hasta la cocina. Tal vez un vaso de leche caliente le ayudara a tranquilizarse.

"¿Tío Sam estás bien?"

Sobresaltado el menor de los hermanos se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a John, definitivamente estaba aprendiendo muy bien de ellos para a ser un estupendo cazador, sin duda uno de los mejores. Se estaba convirtiendo en la viva imagen de su padre, aprendía muy rápido las tácticas para moverse sigilosamente y Dean acababa de empezar a entrenarle en ataque y defensa.

Además, Sam se estaba encargando de ayudarle con sus deberes de la escuela. No debía ser fácil para un niño de esa edad cambiar constantemente de escuela, no lo había sido para él y no iba a permitir que su sobrino lo pasara tan mal como lo había pasado él.

"¿John que haces levantado a estas horas? Vamos hay que volver a la cama o mañana te caerá de sueño en la escuela." John lo observó en silencio. Cuando hacía aquello, Sam estaba seguro que el niño podía leer su pensamiento y comprender todos sus sentimientos. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?"

John asintió en silencio y cogió el vaso de leche que le ofreció su tío. Sam comenzó a prepararse otro para él.

"Soy diferente ¿verdad? Bueno, era diferente. Os he oído hablar antes." Sam se dio la vuelta sorprendido. "Se que no debo espiar a los mayores mientras habláis, pero…" El niño apartó la mirada avergonzado.

Sam esperó a que el niño se bebiera la leche y se fijó en que casi lo hacía de un trago. Le recordaba mucho a Dean sólo que en lugar de leche, su hermano usaría la cerveza o el whiskey para pasar el mal trago.

"Ven, vamos a la cama y te explico lo que necesites saber."

Ahora Sam quería hacer las cosas bien, quería deshacer el mal que sentía que el mismo había creado. Si no hubiera hecho caso a la madre de Nadia, si no le hubiera entregado su poder cazador, si no hubiera permitido que John hubiera probado su sangre. Todo parecía indicar, al menos en su cabeza que todo aquel lío había sido culpa suya y si al menos podía conseguir que el niño no se sintiera culpable también, entonces habría conseguido hacer algo bueno.

Cogió al niño y lo metió en la cama, arropándolo bien. Sentía a John como si fuera su propio hijo, porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que era, su hijo, de Dean, de Nadia y suyo, no conocía más familia, el resto de los Winchester estaban muertos y no había nadie más que pudiera protegerle más que ellos.

El niño lo miró sin decir nada. "No te voy a mentir, ya eres un niño grande y muy inteligente, así que no voy a tratarte como otra cosa." John sonrió, orgulloso de poder compararse como las personas más importantes en su vida. "Si, eres diferente, pero tu padre, Nadia y yo hemos conseguido que seas como nosotros."

John lo observó con mirada confusa, preguntándose si los adultos siempre hablaban de esa forma tan rara o era más bien que su tío no quería contarle algo importante.

"¿Has hecho algo malo por mi tío Sam?" Sam sonrió y le revolvió el cabello al niño. Cada día se asombraba más de la inteligencia con la que contaba su sobrino.

"No, no hecho nada malo por ti, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a mi sobrino favorito. Eso es lo que hacen las familias que se quieren, unos se ayudan a otros y ahora me tocaba ayudarte a ti."

"¿También haces cosas así por papá?"

"Claro que si John, por tu padre haría cualquier cosa, Dean lo sabe bien, aunque a veces pensemos distinto, nos necesitamos el uno al otro." John sonrió. A pesar de no tener más que cuatro años y medio sabía perfectamente lo que significaba la palabra lealtad. "Y ahora es hora de dormir, que si tu padre se entera que estabas despierto a estas horas, me matará."

Le besó en la frente y terminó de arroparlo cuando el niño se acomodo en la cama. Se estuvo ahí sentado, en la cama, con la mirada puesta en el niño, esperando a que se quedara por fin dormido otra vez. sólo pensar que pudiera ocurrirle algo por alguno de los errores que él había podido cometer le revolvía el estómago.

Salió de la habitación con el mismo sigilo que había salido de la suya, pero tuvo que evitar gritar al encontrarse a su hermano sentado en el sofá, con la mirada puesta, fijamente en él.

"¿Se puede saber porque está todo el mundo levantado a estas horas?" Preguntó Sam en voz baja, mientras veía a su hermano acercarse a él. Dean se mantuvo en silencio hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los dormitorios como para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

"Nadia está dormida, además no quiero… esto es algo entre hermanos. Amo a Nadia, pero necesitaba hablar contigo, a solas, de hermano a hermano, como en los viejos tiempos."

"Dean, mira," Hablaba tan bajo que Sam se preguntó si su hermano podía escuchar realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Pero al ver que su gesto cambiaba, se dio cuenta que si que le escuchaba. "No me mires así, aunque te lo hubiera dicho y me hubieras prohibido hacerlo… tenía que hacerlo, por John, no podía permitir que se convirtiera en un vampiro."

Le costaba tanto pensar en lo cerca que había estado esa posibilidad y lo cerca que había estado de ocurrir por un despiste suyo, que más que algo que tenía que hacer, se había tratado de una penitencia personal para expiar un terrible pecado.

"Eres un completo inconsciente Sammy." Sam abrió la boca para replicar, pero Dean no le dejó hacerlo, puso delante de él un vaso con lo que parecía ser cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica. "Se supone que ese es mi papel en esta familia. Yo soy el que me sacrifico, el que dejó de pensar con lógica para salvaros el culo cuando todo está perdido."

"Eso no es cierto."

"Sammy…"

"No Dean, siempre has intentado hacerme creer que soy más valioso que tu. Ahora que tienes a John, obviamente darías tu vida por él, yo también lo haría. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre dar la vida por alguien que no se puede defender y tener que estar siempre cubriéndome las espaldas a mi."

Sam no se vio venir el golpe, ni la rapidez con la que Dean le quitó los pies del suelo. Incluso siendo mucho más grande que él, Dean no tuvo ningún problema para hacer perder el equilibrio a su hermano y hacerle golpearse contra el suelo con los riñones.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Sam no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor. Dean estaba de pie junto a él, pero de nuevo, cogiéndole por sorpresa, estuvo a punto de golpearle en la cara, sólo que el propio Dean no lo hizo, no porque Sam pudiera apartarse a tiempo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Intentas matarme o que?" preguntó un algo más que furioso Sam.

"No. Acabas de decir que me tengo que arriesgar por el que no puede defenderse ¿no?" Le ofreció la mano a su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse. "Dime entonces que harás cuando venga a por nosotros un vampiro o no se, un poltergeist. No eres el mismo y yo como tu hermano mayor tengo que encargarme de que no te ocurra nada."

"Pero…"

"Llevo haciéndolo prácticamente desde que has nacido, estoy más que acostumbrado a ser tu protector, a cuidarte y a asegurarme que no te suceda nada malo. ¿Por qué no voy a seguir haciéndolo ahora? Sobretodo cuando has salvado la vida de John, entregando tu facultad de cazador."

"Entonces no tienes intención de dejarme tirado por no ser cazador."

Dean se echó a reír, creyendo que Sam le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al ver que su hermano continuaba manteniéndose serio, se dio cuenta que no era así.

"Claro que no, de donde te has sacado esa tontería. Te dejaría tirado si empezara a gustarte Britney Spears o te pusieras ropa de los ochenta, pero por ser humano no, claro que no."

Sam suspiró aliviado asegurándose que su hermano no le escuchara. Entonces tan sólo había sido una pesadilla y nada más.

"Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de volver a la cama, no quiero que Nadia no me encuentre y se preocupe." Dean sonrió con picardía, pensar Nadia le hacía sentir bien, seguro entre sus brazos cuando despertaban juntos en la cama y con la idea de que por fin todos juntos.

No iba a negar que estuviera preocupado por Sam, pero estaba acostumbrado a que podían salir de las situaciones más difíciles y que su hermano no fuera el mejor cazador del mundo, no parecía la peor de ellas.


	28. Chapter 28

"Dean a veces pienso que te has vuelto completamente loco. Me gustaría saber porque hiciste eso ayer. Por si no te has dado cuenta no soy el mismo. No se muy bien que significa eso de que no soy cazador, pero te puedo asegurar que ahora tus golpes me duelen más."

nadia estaba jugando con John mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación de los dos hermanos. Se sentía culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo, si no hubiera hablado con su madre, si Sam no hubiera estado en medio, si ella hubiera sido sincera desde un principio en lo que se refería a su pasado, entonces, seguramente, nada de aquello estaría ocurriendo realmente.

"Sam, deja de decir tonterías por el amor de dios. De acuerdo, puede que sea verdad ese rollo de que somos cazadores de nacimiento y que tenemos ciertos poderes que nos hacen excepcionales; pero por mucho que diga esa bruja sigues siendo mi hermano y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres tal especial como yo. Fuiste entrenado por papá y por mi. Estoy convencido que lo hicimos bien."

"Pero Dean…"

"Nada de peros Sammy." Dean caminó por la habitación mientras Sam lo miraba con atención, preguntándose que era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente y sobretodo, porque cuando las cosas parecían estar peor, era cuando Dean estaba de mejor humor.

"Dean ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?"

Al levantarse, Sam se dio cuenta que le dolía la espalda del golpe que le había dado Dean. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo duro que se enfrentaban a los demonios y otras criaturas sobrenaturales.

Si fueran seres humanos normales, ya habrían terminado más veces de las que lo habían hecho en el hospital y con algún hueso roto. Realmente tenían algo especial que Sam no podía explicar, pero que su cuerpo dolorido comprendía muy bien.

"Sam, vamos afuera, no quiero que John nos vea, todavía es demasiado joven para saber como se entrena un cazador." Sam abrió de par en par los ojos, preguntándose si su hermano estaba hablando completamente en serio o había perdido el poco buen juicio que le quedaba. "Vamos, no te quedes ahí, dentro de poco empezará hacer frío fuera de la habitación."

Un momento antes de salir, Dean fue hasta Nadia y le besó en los labios. Ella se abrazó a Dean, no quería separarse de él, quería pedirle perdón por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero decirlo con palabras significaba que todo había sido verdad.

Sentía como una auténtica cobarde por no poder decirlo, por no poder decirle al hombre al que quería que sentía todo lo ocurrido, que una parte de ella deseaba desaparecer de la vida de los hermanos y sobre todo de John para dejar de hacerles daño.

Nadia creó que Dean acababa de leerle el pensamiento. "Sabes que no tienes la culpa de nada ¿verdad cariño?"

"Dean, no se que pensar. Si no hubiera sido por mi madre no hubiera llegado a Sam, jamás le habría quitado… Sam no habría dejado ser quien es por naturaleza. Todo este lío lo he montado yo sin querer."

Tuvo que dejar de hablar porque las palabras se le trababan y las ganas de llorar, por lo impotente que se sentía se apoderaron de ella. Se dio la vuelta, pero para su desesperación, John estaba allí.

"¿Nadia por qué lloras?" La chica abrió la boca para contestar, pero por mucho que trataba de encontrar una buena excusa, no parecía que el niño se fuera a creer cualquier mentira que le dijera.

"Nadia está muy contenta porque le he dicho donde vamos a celebrar un gran boda, una boda de verdad." Dean rodeó la cintura de ella, para que John viera o al menos creyera que todo aquello era porque estaban felices.

"Pero parece muy triste."

Dean pensó que a veces no era nada bueno que su hijo fuera tan inteligente y que pudiera ver allá de lo que las personas mayores decían, más allá de las simples palabras y pudiera ver el interior de todo el mundo.

"¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto cariño?" Nadia cogió en brazos a John y se lo llevó al dormitorio, sabía que Dean tenía cosas que hacer más importantes. Además si quería comportarse como una madre para John, tenía que empezar a ejercer.

Lo dejó en la cama y se sentó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas. Sonrió, tratando que la tristeza de su mirada no se notará tanto como lo sentía en el interior de su corazón.

"Si, estoy triste, eres un niño muy listo porque lo has averiguado. Estoy triste porque me gustaría que mi familia, no sólo tu o Sam estuvierais en mi boda. Las bodas es un momento para que todo el mundo vea y sobretodo nuestros seres queridos vean lo felices que somos con la otra persona. Pero sabes, yo no tengo a nadie. No le digas a papá que le dicho esto, porque no le gusta verme triste. Será un secreto entre nosotros."

John sonrió. Nunca había compartido nada con nadie que no fueran su padre o Sam. Pero ahora se sentía como un niño grande, alguien en quien la gente confiaba, en quien Nadia confiaba. Le encantaba Nadia. Siempre había sido buena con él y le había tratado como una personita mayor.

- o -

Tal y como había dicho Dean, la tarde se estaba volviendo muy fría. Sam salió de la habitación y siguió a su hermano esta un descampado cercano, en el que no podría verlos nadie y nadie se asustaría por lo que pudieran hacer y llamaran a la policía.

"Dean esto es una locura, todavía me duele el golpe de anoche, ¿quieres mandarle directamente a urgencias?"

Dean sonrió, ya había pensado que su hermano iba a decir algo así. A veces, el mayor de los hermanos se preguntaba por que parecía que Sam no confiaba en él, porque cuestionaba sus planes, alegando que podía salir lastimado.

Dean jamás haría nada que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de su hermano, si desde pequeño había sido encargado de protergerle, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada malo. Pero en ocasiones Sam, parecía no comprenderlo.

"Vamos, Sam quiero que me golpees."

"Definitivamente te has vuelto completamente loco." Dijo Sam entre risas, pero al ver que Dean permanecía completamente serio, se detuvo en seco. "¿De verdad quieres humillarme mientras intento golpearte? Siempre he sabido que te gustaba meterte conmigo, pero esto me parece gratuito."

Sin que Sam se lo esperara, Dean le dio un empujón y al ver su expresión seria y dura Sam se quedó callado por completo.

"Deja de comportarte como un crío y de compadecerte, maldita sea Sam, estoy podría haberme ocurrido a mi porque yo sería el primero en ofrecer lo que esa maldita bruja dijera por salvar. Pero lo hiciste, pobrecito Sam, siempre le pasan las cosas malas a él."

"Dean, no vas a conseguirlo, el truco de hacerme enfadar para que te golpee no va a funcionar."

"Muy bien, pero es cierto, todo lo malo te ocurre a ti, tu pierdes a tu novia, yo me he casado con una mujer increíble, la más guapa que allá conocido nunca y que además trabaja conmigo, yo no tengo que esconderle nada sobre mi trabajo y Jessica nunca supo a lo que te dedicabas antes te de la universidad."

"Dean para ya." Por mucho que no iba a enfadarse con ese truco, no había duda que no le gustaba nada lo que le estaba diciendo. Ya sabía que no había nada serio allí, pero por mucho que no quisiera, le estaba cabreando.

"¿Qué pasa Sammy? Por cierto, has pensado en tener hijos alguna vez, porque seguro que teniendo cerca a John te dan ganas de tener uno propio. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta John es mi hijo y por mucho tiempo que pases cerca de él, no es tu hijo y a la marcha que llevas no creo que vayas a tener uno pronto. ¿Con quien Sammy? ¿Con alguna demonia?"

No supo de donde vino aquel ataque de rabia, porque al fin y al cabo no quería golpear a Dean, no quería hacerle daño a su hermano. Pero lo hizo, se lanzó contra él, pese a no tener la fuerza de un cazador, seguía teniendo la de una persona de casi dos metros, algo más alto y más grande que su hermano y sin darse cuenta lo tumbó al suelo con un fuerte grito.

Le golpeó en la cara dos, tres veces, en el rostro, hasta que escuchó a Dean empezar a reír aparatosamente. Como si hubiera salido de algún trance o recordándole la vez en la que Meg lo había tenido poseído, Sam se quedó ahí sentado sobre Dean.

"Sammy, hermanito antes de seguir con nuestra conversación, que tal si te quitas de encima de mi que al final voy a pensar que quieres otro tipo de cosas conmigo." Sam se sentó en el suelo al lado de su hermano y vio que Dean se levantaba y se frotaba allí donde le había golpeado. "La verdad es que no has perdido demasiada fuerza."

"Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo, pero con todo lo que has dicho que realmente no pensabas, ¿Por qué no lo pensabas verdad?"

"Sam por favor. Solo quería provocarte."

"Pues no lo has hecho nada mal." Dean se levantó y le dio la mano a su hermano para ayudarle a ponerse también en pie. "Lo quería demostrar es que no hace falta ser cazador para defender lo que quieres. Eres Sam Winchester y como cazador o no, me da igual, sigues siendo mi hermano y se que pelearás hasta el final."

"¿Tanto apuestas por mi?"

"Tu siempre has apostado por mi, ¿no? Mucha gente ha pensado que yo no valgo la pena. Oigo lo que dice la gente, pero también te he oído a ti y se que no me dejarás tirado nunca, aunque no seas un cazador mágicamente hablando, lo eres de corazón y por lo que me duelen tus golpes, creo que no me equivoco."

"Siento haberte dado fuerte."

"Aunque suene mal, es lo que quería." Un grito se escuchó en el interior de la habitación, los dos hermanos se miraron y sin decir nada echaron a correr. "Ya me parecía a mi que todo iba demasiado bien."


	29. Chapter 29

Dean y Sam corrieron hasta la habitación y aunque tan sólo tenían que dar la vuelta a al esquina para conseguir entrar, para ellos fue con pasar una eternidad. Escucharon la voz de Nadia en el interior, pero un momento más tarde escucharon a John gritar.

"No, no, vamos Sam. ¡Corre!" Sin pasarse a comprobar si había algún tipo de trampa, Dean entró de golpe en la habitación, sólo un momento antes de ver a Nadia salir por la ventana, atravesando el cristal. "¡No!" Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para pensar más, pues John estaba allí; sin embargo no estaba sólo.

La mujer miró al niño y luego levantó la vista hacia Dean, sonrió con tanta maldad, que le recordó al cazador a un demonio. Pero no lo era, tantos años de cazador le habían dado un sexto sentido para diferenciar entre demonios y otras criaturas.

"Dean, bienvenido."

"¿Quién eres?"

"Podría decir que soy tu suegra y que esta criatura es mi nieto." La mujer se acercó a John un poco más y Dean se puso tenso. Tenía que sacar a su hijo de allí, tenía que ponerlo en lugar seguro, pero también que asegurarse que Nadia estuviera bien; salir por la ventana no podía haber sido nada bueno para ella.

"John ven aquí cariño, ven con papá."

En el momento en el que aquella mujer intentara acercarse un poco más a su hijo, Dean saltaría a por ella para proteger a su cachorro, porque nadie le iba a poner una mano encima. Si había algo que le había enseñado bien su padre, era a proteger a sus hijos, frente a cualquier cosa, aún a costa de perder la propia vida. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

"No debes tener miedo de mi, jamás me atrevería a enfrentarme a un cazador puro como tu." Dean miró a la mujer sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. Pero enseguida volvió a mirar al niño y alargó la mano hacia él.

John sonrió y fue a su padre, hasta abrazarse a sus piernas. Dean respiró por fin, ahora sólo quedaba sacar de allí al niño, dejarlo con Sam y volver para terminar de una vez con aquella mujer, de la que tanto había oído hablar, que tanto daño había hecho a su familia y mostrarle que con él no podría jugar.

Se agachó y se puso frente a John. Siempre le había tratado como lo que era una personita, no alguien a quien debiera ocultar las cosas más peligrosas, simplemente debía hacérselas ver para que las comprendiera.

"Vamos John vamos con el tío Sam."

Cogió al niño en brazos y retrocedió, pero sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento aquella mujer. No parecía ser muy mayor, no como para ser la madre de Nadia. Tal vez el tema de ser bruja, le permitiera quedarse con una edad determinada para siempre.

Sin embargo, había algo en su rostro impertérrito que no le gustaba nada, que desde luego no le daba buena espina y menos después de todo lo que les había hecho. La puerta estaba justo ahí, esperando para que salieran y entonces John estaría a salvo. Apretó el cuerpo del niño contra él, hasta sentir su pequeño corazón contra el suyo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el niño no estaba nervioso y mucho menos asustado. Parecía que después de todo no estaba haciendo tan mal trabajo como padre protegiendo a su hijo.

"Tu hijo es un cazador tan puro como tu, será el mejor habiendo aprendido de ti Dean podrás estar orgulloso de él en unos años." De nuevo, la mujer sonrió y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Dean, pues la forma en que la mujer acababa de mirar a su hijo, era de todo menos maternal.

"No se lo que quieres decir, pero me da igual, porque nunca vas a estar cerca de mi hijo y vas a dejar a mi familia. No se lo que hiciste a Sam pero espero que le devuelvas a la normalidad o te arrepentirás." Dijo con todo el odio que pudo encontrar en su cuerpo, tanto que John se abrazó a él y empezó a sollozar. "Tranquilo mi vida, todo está bien."

"Tu espíritu como cazador es uno de los más fuertes que he visto nunca y eso que me he enfrentado a muchos cazadores a lo largo de los años."

"¿Es eso una amenaza?" Nada más llegar a la puerta, dejó a John en el suelo y dándole un golpecito en el trasero le instó para que fuera con Sam. Miró detrás de él de reojo y vio a Sam, de rodillas junto a Nadia, cogiendo a John en brazos casi en el aire.

Durante un momento se fijó en Nadia, estaba inconsciente en el regazo de Sam y en la cara tenía algunos cortes por el cristal, incluso en las mangas de la camisa, había pequeñas manchas de sangre.

Se tuvo que contener para no salir corriendo a atenderla y quedarse allí, reteniendo a la bruja, si no conseguía que se fuera, al menos no llegaría hasta su familia y su hijo estaría a salvo con Sam.

- o -

Su madre había salido de la nada, como siempre solía hacer, había aparecido de repente en la habitación. Nadia estaba despistada jugando y dibujando con John por lo que ni siquiera la había sentido como le había pasado en otras ocasiones, sin más la tenía a su espalda riéndose. Asustada, pero sabiendo que tenía que proteger a John, lo puso detrás de ella y se enfrentó a su madre.

"Vaya, vaya, así que es verdad que te has convertido en madre adoptiva de ese pequeño cazador. Parece que no supieras que cuando crezca se dedicara a cazar a gente como tu."

"No hables así de él porque no lo conoces, ni tampoco conoces a Dean y Sam, le están enseñando bien y aunque no sea más que un niño, sabe muy bien la diferencia entre la gente que trata de hacerle daño y la que tan sólo quiere vivir su vida sin meterse con nadie."

"Que ilusa, no se como has conseguido sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Supongo que tener a un protector te ha servido hasta ahora, pero dime una cosa Nadia ¿Dónde está ahora tu querido marido?"

"Deja a los chicos en paz. Ya tienes lo que querías, ya has conseguido los poderes de Sam. ¿Por qué no te marchas sin más?"

Su madre dio un paso adelante y Nadia retrocedió, empujando lentamente a John con su cuerpo. la mujer miró al niño, justo lo que llevaba esperando todo aquel tiempo, un cazador de pura sangre, hijo de un cazador de la misma sangre pura. Dean era bueno, uno de los mejores, pero que su padre no fuera cazador puro, hacía que su energía no fuera tan apreciada por sus compradores.

"Escuché que te dedicabas a la compra-venta, ¿Lo sigues haciendo?"

"¿Por qué estaría aquí sino?" He ganado bastante con la energía de Sam, hay vampiros y otros compradores que me han pagado, pero se me ha terminado y ahora me han dicho que la sangre de cazador, de cazador puro está mucho mejor pagada."

"Estás loca madre, estás hablando de un niño de cinco años. Además, si lo matas, te puedo asegurar que Dean no va a parar hasta dar contigo y matarte, John es lo más importante de su vida. Si le haces daño, lo pagarás."

"Lo se, pero me arriesgaré."

La mujer continuó andando, estaba tan seguro, creía conocer tan bien a su hija, que nunca le haría daño, que nunca se enfrentaría a ella, tal vez por miedo a que fuera una bruja más poderosa o simplemente por proteger al niño, que estaba completamente segura de poder hacerse con el niño antes de que los hermanos regresaran. Sin embargo se equivocaba.

Levantó la mano y empezó a decir unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje. "Madre, deja de hacer eso." Nadia tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar, pero mientras estuviera sola tenía que mantenerse firme. "¡Madre!"

Nadia sintió que una fuerza invisible tiraba de ella y que en pocos momentos los pies empezarían a moverse solos como si una cuerda estuviera anudada a su cintura y tirara mucho más fuerte de lo que podía aguantar. Notó a John agarrado a ella, el niño parecía sentirlo.

"No luches niña, no te va a servir de nada."

"¡Madre déjalo!"

La fuerza cada vez era más intensa y Nadia sabía que poco más podría aguantar así. Levantó las manos para protegerse y sin saber como notó que unos hilos invisibles muy duros salían de sus dedos. no los pudo ver, pero si que vio a su madre salir lanzada contra la pared, entre asombrada y asustada.

"Veo que has mejorado hija mía. Sin embargo, es una lástima que no te vaya a servir de nada. Si te enfrentas a una de las brujas más poderosas y antiguas que existen ahora en el mundo, tendrás que asegurarte de que la matas antes de que ella pueda atacarte, porque te puedo asegurar que esa bruja estará muy enfadada contigo."

Su madre se levantó como si nada, como si no hubiera sentido ningún dolor, como si Nadia no le hubiera hecho realmente nada. el silencio más absoluto se adueñó de la habitación y una energía que antes no estaba allí, apareció dominándolo todo. Ninguna de las dos mujeres dijo nada, las dos se miraron, Nadia intentando saber que era lo que iba a hacer su madre y esta sonriente, sin dejar ver nada, ninguno de sus planes, porque su plan tan sólo era uno.

Volvió a empezar a decir las mismas palabras que antes, repitiéndolas una y otra vez. cerró los ojos y movió las manos por encima de su cabeza. la energía aumentó, incluso Nadia creyó escuchar el zumbido provocado por algún tipo de electricidad estática.

"Si hubieras sido una chica lista, Nadia, te hubieras marchado sin más para salvar la vida."

La mujer se echó a reír de forma escandalosa, lo que hizo que Nadia sintiera un horrible terror, sabía lo que había ocurrir, no hacía falta que su madre le dijera nada, podía leerlo en sus ojos.

Un minuto más tarde su cuerpo salió volando por la ventana, atravesó el cristal y todo se volvió negro. Tan sólo pensó una cosa antes de perder el conocimiento por culpa de terrible dolor. John.

- o -

"¡Tío Sam!"

Sam recogió al niño en brazos en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación. Se sentía tan impotente allí frente a la habitación, sabiendo al peligro contra el que su hermano se iba a enfrentar y él ahí sin poder hacer nada, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Nadia y protegiendo lo mejor que podía a su sobrino.

Quería decirle a su hermano que tuviera cuidado, pero a esas alturas, con todas las cosas por las que habían pasado en la vida, sabía que no era necesario. Nadia se removió y protestó, a causa de los cristales que todavía tenía incrustados en la piel.

"Tranquila, tranquila." Le dijo para calmarla, aunque él era el primero que no se creía sus palabras.

Entonces lo escuchó, el grito de su hermano, el grito desgarrador que jamás había escuchado proveniente de su hermano y tras eso, la mujer, la bruja que había estado atormentando a su familia desde hacía meses, salió de la habitación, miró a Sam, que de la misma forma que había hecho antes Dean, apretó el cuerpo de John contra él para protegerlo mejor.

La bruja sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Sam creía que le atacaría, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se fue, tan rápido como había venido, como si hubiera desaparecido con el aire. Sam respiró profundamente, por el momento todo había terminado. Miró a la habitación, igual que John y ambos esperaron, pero no ocurrió nada, Dean no salió.

"Eso no es bueno, no… Dean, vamos." Aún así, por mucho que Sam suplicó, su hermano no salió por la puerta, ni escucharon ningún ruido en el interior.

John se escapó de sus brazos y corrió de vuelta a la habitación, era como su padre, des no había duda y sin temer nada, tal vez por inocencia o porque realmente tenía el alma de Dean, entró en la habitación, buscando a su padre.


	30. Chapter 30

Una y otra vez había olvidado, continuamente su madre le había borrado la memoria, pues para aquella despiadada bruja era un peligro que su hija conociera todo el poder que poseía y sobretodo cuales eran sus planes. Ser madre nunca había sido uno de ellos, había pasado de casualidad, pero lo había aceptado, pensando que sus hijos podrían ser como ella, que podría enseñarles a ser brujos poderosos, con los que podría conquistar el mundo entero.

Pero Nadia le había fallado, desde que era pequeña, la niña no había demostrado mucha atracción por el mundo de la magia, al menos no de la misma forma en que lo veía a ella. Para Nadia, la magia era algo hermoso y poderoso, algo con lo que mejorar el mundo en el que vivía y sobretodo proteger a la gente a la que quería. Para su madre en cambio, la magia significaba poder absoluto, aterrorizar a los enemigos y hacer que todos se arrodillaran a sus pies. Lo quería todo, lo deseaba todo y si Nadia era un obstáculo para sus propósito, entonces tendría que hacer algo con ella.

Así lo hizo, en cuanto su hija empezó a tener cierta conciencia del mundo y discrepaba de lo que ella decía, cuando se interponía en su camino y no le dejaba hacer las cosas tal y como ella quería, entonces su relación terminaba, al menos temporalmente, mientras el encantamiento que borrara su memoria estuviera funcionando. Después la dejaría vivir, hasta que sus recuerdos volvieran, hasta que su mente volviera a recordar todo lo que su madre era capaz de hacer y entonces todo volvía a comenzar otra vez.

Y lo había hecho, hacía pocos meses que Nadia había empezado a recordar, había empezado a ver el rostro de su madre en sueños, pero como la bruja buena que ella se había imaginado, esa que se había interpuesto a todo lo que estaba bien en la época, esa que se había enamorado de un cazador.

No, ahora la veía como el ser que realmente era, despiadado capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir sus propósitos, sin importar quien saliera herido, aunque fuera un niño de casi cinco años. Eso tan sólo era un daño colateral.

No le había dicho nada a Dean, por miedo a que pensara que estaba loca, pues ella era la primera que había llegado a pensarlo. Aquellos sueños, aquellas imágenes tan vívidas no podían ser fruto de su imaginación, pero no pensaba que fuera posible, que su madre no fuera la mujer que siempre había creído, o que siempre le habían hecho creer que era.

Pero a justo un momento antes de salir despedida por la ventana, justo antes de que todo saliera mal, Nadia se dio cuenta, que había cometido un terrible error. ¿Quién me mejor que Dean y Sam para comprenderla? ¿Quién mejor para saber que decía la razón y que alguien había estado jugando con su mente?

Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, para entonces, no había tiempo para pensar, no había tiempo para dar marcha atrás y pensar y todo había terminado saliendo estrepitosamente mal, todo se había vuelto negro y había dejado ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, al menos el dolor había desaparecido.

- o -

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que Dean no era capaz de explicarlo. Estaba ahí, enfrentándose a una bruja. Había visto muchas en su vida, pero ninguna como ella, ninguna que no hubiera hecho un pacto con un demonio, ninguna que tuviera sus poderes innatos y sobretodo ninguna tan peligrosa como aquella. Adoraba a Nadia y no le importaba que fuera bruja o que tuviera ciertos poderes, pues al fin y al cabo nunca los usaba para nada negativo, nunca trataría de hacerles daño a ellos, pero su madre era mucho peor, nada a lo que se hubiera enfrentado antes, nada a lo que supiera como vencer ahora.

Por eso la miraba con cuidado, sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer, pues seguramente trataría de atacarle en ese momento. Sin embargo, tanta concentración, había hecho que no se diera cuenta de la entrada de su hijo en la habitación, sino cuando ya estaba dentro y se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

Primero escuchó a la bruja. "Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, todo un Winchester en acción." Entonces fue cuando Dean se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo y con un movimiento rápido lo cogió en brazos.

"¿John que haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras con el tío Sam." El niño lo miró con seriedad y se quedo callado un momento, como si estuviera pensando que responder a aquello.

"Me gusta, la familia reunida, porque aunque falte tu hermano, Sam ahora no es más que un simple humano, no me serviría de nada."

"Tu misma has dicho que no te enfrentarías a un cazador puro como yo. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?" Tratando que la bruja no se diera cuenta de su gesto, Dean abrazó con fuerza el cuerpecito de su hijo, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada malo.

"¿Cambiar de opinión? No Dean, no me tomes como uno de los simples demonios a los que te enfrentas habitualmente, no voy a caer en tus trampas de cazador. No Dean, no he dicho que vaya a atacarte, no cuando puedo hacer que tu mismo te entregues a mi."

"¿Cómo dices?" Dean sonrió y miró a su hijo, el niño le devolvió la sonrisa, pero de una forma mucho más inocente que su padre. "No voy a entregarme a ti, ya conseguiste el poder de mi hermano o como se llame lo que le quitaste, no creas que conmigo lo vas tener tan fácil y te aseguro que vas a devolverle a Sam lo que es tuyo."

La bruja también sonrió, pero ella lo hizo de una forma horrible y tremebunda que aterró a John, que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de su padre.

"Lo que le quité a tu hermano, será siempre mío y lo que me vas dar tu…"

"No te voy a dar nada maldita zorra. Ya nos has quitado bastante a nosotros."

"Entonces si no me lo das tu, me lo dará tu hijo. Tu decides."

Dean no tuvo tiempo de contestar a eso, pues la bruja empezó a hacer una especie de cántico, en un lenguaje antiguo que Dean no había escuchado nunca, pero que le hacía prestar toda su atención a aquella retahíla de frases sin sentido para él. De repente sintió que su cuerpo se volvía ligero, etéreo incluso y sus miembros dejaban de funcionar, no podía controlar ni sus brazos ni sus piernas.

Entonces se dio cuenta que John no estaba en sus brazos, el niño estaba en el suelo, de pie delante de él, mirando a la bruja como si la presencia de su padre hubiera desaparecido. Trató de llamarle, pero no pudo pronunciar su nombre.

"Vamos John, ven con tu abuela, tengo ganas de conocerte." Pese a que su voz sonaba hasta cierto punto agradable, había algo en el fondo que le hacía a Dean sentirse mal. Sin embargo, por mucho que trataba de decir algo, las palabras no salían de su boca.

El niño dio los dos primeros pasos hacia la bruja, tambaleantes, como si una parte de su cuerpo no quisiera caminar, como si algo en él le dijera que no estaba bien, que aquella mujer era mala y tan sólo deseaba hacerle daño.

Dean luchó consigo mismo. No podía dejarse vencer, no podía permitir que su hijo también sufriera por aquella mujer. Ya tenía bastante con no poder quitarse de la cabeza pensar como estaría Nadia, si al menos seguiría viva; como para además imaginar lo que aquella horrible mujer podía querer hacer con su hijo.

Una fuerza terrible tiraba de él, le mantenía clavado al suelo, mientras John seguía andando hacia aquel horrible destino. Todo él estaba convertido en una estatua de mármol, todo excepto su mente y su corazón, que a cada paso de su hijo, sentía que se iba desgarrando poco a poco.

Contuvo la respiración y se concentró. Algo en su interior le estaba diciendo lo que tenía hacer, como si conciencia supiera perfectamente cada movimiento, cada pensamiento, cada acción para poder mover su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad le daba miedo era no poder llegar a tiempo. Igual que no había podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a su padre. No quería volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Por eso comenzó a pensar con todas sus fuerzas en John, en la persona que más quería en este mundo y sobretodo en la única que realmente le necesitaba.

La bruja comenzó a decir un nuevo salmo, mientras el niño, hipnotizado con su cantinela se acercaba más a ella. Sin embargo, una nueva voz apareció en la habitación, una voz fuerte y grave, una voz poderosa que hizo callar a la bruja.

"John, no des un paso más." Tras unos segundos de duda, el niño se detuvo en seco.

"¿Crees que puedes vencer a mi hechizo con algo tan burdo cazador? No hemos empezado siquiera a jugar." La bruja cerró los ojos, junto las manos como si estuviera reuniendo toda su fuerza interior y volvió a empezar con sus cánticos de nuevo.

"John, ven conmigo, no la escuches." Pero el niño volvió a avanzar hacia la bruja. "¡Jonio vamos, hijo no lo hagas, escucha a papá!" Sin saber exactamente si se trató de la angustia por ver que estaba a punto de perder a su hijo o si podía hacerlo sin más, Dean se vio capaz de mover sus piernas.

No se podía mover con la ligeraza actual, pero al menos se podía acercar a su hijo y tal vez lo podía hacer antes de que el niño llegara a la bruja. Esta tenía los ojos cerrados, como si supiera que estaba protegida de cualquier ataque proveniente de parte de Dean.

"Todavía puedes hacer que tu hijo no sufra. Dame tu poder de cazador y os dejaré tranquilos, incluso podrás estar con mi hija antes de que muera." Dean sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero decidió no pensar en esa posibilidad, pues Sam estaba cuidando de Nadia y él tan sólo podía pensar en salvar a su hijo.

"¡Cállate! No te vas a llevar nada nuestro y mucho menos vas a hacerte con hijo, porque te juro que te mataré mucho antes."

"¿Mucho antes de que Dean? Ya ves que John quiere a su abuela."

El niño estaba muy cerca de la mujer y Dean no estaba seguro de poder llegar a tiempo, ¿tendría que fallarle también a su hijo?

"Eso es niño, ven con tu abuela."

"¡JOHN!" El niño se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "John ven conmigo. Ven con papá. AHORA." Dean jamás había hablado con semejante contundencia a su hijo, pero ahora le pareció lo más normal del mundo, justo lo que tenía que hacer para salvarle.

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas. Le dolía la cabeza, do fuerzas que ponía controlar, le estaban hablando, trataban de hacer que fuera con ellos, pero los dos le estaban lastimando, a su corta edad, ya sabía que su padre jamás trataría de hacerle daño a posta, pero aún así dolía.

"Papá…" Dijo el John en un gemido.

"Eso es cariño, ven conmigo."

"¡No!" Gritó la bruja, pero el niño no le estaba escuchando. John tan sólo vio a su padre que se arrodillaba frente a él y extendía los brazos para recogerlo. "No voy a permitir que me venzas, maldito cazador."

La bruja gritó algo una ola invisible, empujó a Dean contra el suelo, justo cuando había cogido a John. Lo cubrió con sus brazos y afortunadamente para los dos, el niño cayó sobre Dean, sin dejar de llorar.

"Voy a conseguir lo que quiero, cueste lo que me cueste, aunque tenga que mataros a los dos."

De repente sonó un disparo, un ruido que ni Dean ni la bruja se habían esperado, un disparo proveniente del exterior de la habitación. Dean miró a John, con el miedo en el cuerpo de que el niño hubiera resultado herido por el disparo de un desconocido, pero no, el niño estaba bien, acurrucado contra él pero bien, de una pieza.

Entonces miro a la bruja, sorprendido de que no hiciera nada más, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la mancha roja en su cuerpo, de la sangre que comenzaba a cubrir su blusa y que ella miraba sorprendida.

"Tal vez ahora no sea más que un simple humano, pero ellos siguen siendo mi familia y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos." Dean se volvió hacia la puerta mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y comprobaba que después de todo John estaba bien.

"¿Sammy?"

"Dean ¿Estáis bien?"

"Si, pero…" Dean miró a la bruja que había caído al suelo, pues las piernas habían dejado de funcionarle, tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y el rostro desencajado por el dolor. Ninguno de los hermanos dijo nada mientras la mujer iba muriendo delante de ellos y Dean cubrió el rostro de su hijo para que no viera aquella escena tan terrible. "¡Nadia! ¿La has dejado sola?"

"Tranquilo, Nadia está bien, bueno lo estará cuando pase un par de noches en el hospital, pero dentro de lo malo podría haber sido peor. Si la he dejado fuera, pero está bien, además no podía dejarte aquí, peleándolo solo."

Dean cogió en brazos a John y salió de la habitación, no sin antes fijarse en el cuerpo muerto de la bruja. Esperaba que aquel fuera el fin, que no tuviera ningún as bajo la manga para poder resucitar. Pero en ese momento, tan sólo quería poner a su familia a salvo.

Sam había salido ya y estaba cogiendo a Nadia, que todavía inconsciente, yacía en el suelo, cubierta de más cortes de los que Dean creía capaz de mirar.

"Vamos al hospital, necesito saber que Nadia saldrá de esta y que tu, amiguito estás bien." JOhn sonrió y apoyó la cabecita sobre el hombro de su padre. Estaba agotado y aunque no diría nada, pues en eso había salido a su padre, le dolía la cabeza.

"¿Crees que se ha terminado?" Dijo Sam mientras se encaminaban hacia el Impala.

"No hasta que hayamos recuperado tu… naturaleza de cazador."


	31. Chapter 31

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Dean al médico que había estado atendiendo a Nadia.

"No se preocupe, su mujer está bien, tiene algún corte algo más profundo, pero en cuanto descanse unos días, estará bien." El doctor vio suspirar a Dean y sonrió, le gustaba cuando las familias de los pacientes hacía eso, pues eso significaba que había hecho un buen trabajo para ayudarles. Dean estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el médico volvió a hablar. "Por su hijo no se preocupe, no tiene más que un pequeño golpe, pero el niño está perfectamente, no hace falta ni que pase una noche aquí en el hospital."

Dean se sentó por fin en la sala de espera, llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas mientras esperaba las noticias y por fin se sentía aliviado, por fin pensaba que las cosas se estaban realmente arreglando.

"Ahora sólo necesitamos que nos rellenen los informes sobre lo ocurrido."

"No se preocupe doctor, yo iré con usted." Contestó automáticamente Sam. Sin decir nada Dean lo sonrió, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era ver por fin a Nadia y John, estar con ellos y volver a ser la familia que intentaban formar.

Vio irse a su hermano con el médico, habían hablado mucho sobre la historia que iban a contar, pues decir que habían sido atacados por una poderosa bruja, que resultaba ser la madre de varios cientos de años de Nadia, no parecía lo más creíble. Así que al final, se habían quedado con la opción del atraco y como se habían tenido que defender.

Por fin, fue en busca de su hijo, aunque lo vio aparecer por el pasillo, yendo a su encuentro, mientras la enfermera que lo estaba atendiendo y cuidando hasta que fuera a buscar lo su padre.

"Jovencito, ¿se puede saber a donde vas? Tenemos que esperar a tu papá."

"Voy a por mi papá, tengo que ayudarle por si la bruja vuelve."

Dean reconoció en seguida la voz del niño y vio la figura del niño. Se arrodilló y lo vio correr, hasta que finalmente lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó cariñosamente. El niño estaba bien, su hijo estaba bien y eso era lo único que le importaba a Dean, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, su hijo estaba a salvo.

"Yo cuidaré de ti papá."

"Lo se cariño, pero ahora toca ser bueno y nada de pelear. Tenemos que cuidar de Nadia para que se ponga buena." John asintió y se abrazó a su padre, mientras este lo llevaba por los pasillos del hospital, buscando la habitación en la que se encontraba Nadia.

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó dentro, por lo que supuso que estaría dormida. Entró con cuidado, no quería despertarla, pero al acercarse a la cama, se dio cuenta que estaba despierta, con la mirada puesta en la ventana; aunque parecía no haberse percatado de su llegada.

"Espero que no sea un mal momento para las visitas." Nadia se volvió hacia él y ni siquiera trató de esconder las mejillas enrojecidas por las lágrimas. "Nadia, mi vida, ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que tu madre ha vuelto. Sam y yo nos aseguramos que…"

"No es eso Dean, aunque en parte si. Mira acabo de perder a mi madre, cuando no sabido durante todo este tiempo, que ha estado jugando con mi mente, me ha borrado tantos recuerdos sobre mi vida, que ya no se lo que es cierto de lo que no y si no me gusta la persona que he sido."

"¿Has recuperado algún recuerdo?" Dean cogió la mano de ella, al mismo tiempo dejaba a John sentado sobre la cama.

"Ese es el problema, que no tengo recuerdos más que de unos pocos meses antes de conocerte. Sabía que estaba maldita."

"No estabas maldita, tan sólo encantada." Nadia sonrió, Dean siempre conseguía hacerle sentir mejor, al menos lo suficiente para poder arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa. "Y la verdad es que las encantandas me parecen muy sexys y si no a las pruebas me remito."

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo después de todo lo que te ha pasado por mi culpa?"

"¿Por tu culpa? Vamos Nadia, si te contara toda mi vida, pensarías que soy yo el que está maldito y saldrías corriendo sin pensártelo." De nuevo la hizo sonreír. Nadia se incorporó lentamente, todavía le dolían los cortes en el cuerpo y se abrazó a él, como si de una niña en busca de cariño se tratara. "Dime que todo ha terminado ya por favor."

"Claro que si. Mira tu madre es historia, John está bien, tu te vas a recuperar en seguida y Sam…" Hasta ese momento casi no había pensado en su hermano, tan preocupado como había estado por la salud de Nadia y John, pero ahora se daba cuenta que todavía faltaba un cabo suelto y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre como solucionarlo.

"Sam sigue siendo humano ¿verdad?"

"¿Le pasa algo malo al tío Sam?" John miró a su padre temeroso de que hubiera algo que Dean no le hubiera contado. Dean le revolvió el cabello y sentó sobre sus piernas.

"El tío está bien, es sólo que, es difícil de explicar y a veces creo que ni yo mismo lo entiendo." El niño lo miraba extrañado sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que le decía su padre. Tan sólo sabía que a su tío le ocurría algo y que no era bueno. "El tío…"

"John, cariño, el tío está perfectamente, es sólo que ahora ya no es cazador como tu papá."

"¿Y eso es malo? ¿yo que soy?" Nadia y Dean se miraron, se habían preguntado eso mismo en los últimos días tantas veces y todavía no habían sacado una conclusión sobre lo que eso significaba.

"¿Cómo que tu que eres?" Con el tiempo, Dean había aprendido muy a contar las mentirijillas habituales que se les suelen contar a los niños para que no se preocupen por el mundo real. "Tu eres mi hijo, eres todo un Winchester y de los mejores, porque has empezado a conocer vampiros y brujas desde el tu primer día de vida."

"¿Ah si?"

"Claro, mira cuando eras un bebé, un grupo de vampiros querían que te fueras con ellos y tuvimos que rescatarte."

"¿Cómo en un peli de aventuras?"

"Como en una peli de aventuras." Dean miró a Nadia y vio que la chica estaba sonriendo. Le encantaba ver a Dean comportándose como todo padrazo con aquel pequeño de cuatro años. "No veas la de historias que podrás contar cuando seas mayor, tu no tendrás que aprenderte todos esos cuentos que se aprenden otros papás y mamás para contarles a sus hijos, tu podrás contar tus propias aventuras."

John abrió los ojos de par en par, ilusionado por poder estar viviendo en su propia película de aventuras, en la que él era héroe. Al menos, pensó Dean, había conseguido que dejara de preguntar sobre Sam, porque ahí si que no tenía ninguna respuesta posible para el niño.

"Dean." lo llamó Nadia.

Al mirar a la chica, Dean se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba como si le quisiera decir algo, pero sin hablar delante del niño. Conocía sus gestos y sabía que aunque no estaba asustada en ese momento, había algo que le estaba preocupando o que se acababa de dar cuenta de algo que era realmente obvio.

"¿Podrías ir a buscar a Sam? Es posible que pueda hacer algo para ayudarle."

Dean no dijo nada, pues no quería preguntar teniendo a John ahí. El niño era todo un Winchester, tal y como había dicho antes y por mucho que las mentiras simples y llanas se las creyera, era muy listo y en seguida sabría que ahí había algo más que no me habían contado. Así que dejó al niño con Nadia y se fue en busca de Sam, si realmente había algo que Nadia pudiera hacer para que su hermano volviera a la normalidad, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Una vez solos, John fue hasta la ventana y se entretuvo en observar a la gente que entraba y salía del hospital, mientras que Nadia tuvo algo más de tiempo para pensar. Hasta hacía unos minutos no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta entonces. Antes el dolor y la necesidad de ver a Dean habían estado más presentes en su mente.

Nadia era hija de una bruja y su madre había tenido que borrarle la mente una y otra vez para olvidara quien era. Por lo tanto, había estado luchando contra eso continuamente, por su verdadero yo había intentado salir a la luz, una y otra vez.

¿Y si eso era la gran respuesta que buscaba? ¿Y si de la misma forma que había hecho su madre al quitarle su naturaleza de cazador a Sam, podía ella devolvérsela? No es que supiera como hacerlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que intentarlo, que tenía la capacidad, que tenía que probar, por Sam, por su pequeña familia, para que todo volviera a estar en su sitio.

- o -

"¿estáis seguros de esto?" Preguntó Sam mientras caminaban los dos hermanos por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación.

"Si te refieres a saber como devolverte esa cosa tuya que la bruja te quitó, sinceramente no. Pero quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, quiero recuperar a mi hermano."

"Sigo siendo yo." Una enfermera pasó junto a Sam y sin que pudiera evitarlo, el menor de los hermanos, tiró por los sueños el carro que llevaba la muchacha. "Bueno igual estoy un poco más torpe, pero sigo siendo yo Dean."

"El problema es que no eres tu, no puedo volver a cazar contigo, porque te matarían. Los cazadores somos más resistentes, somos capaces de aguantar golpes que un ser humano normal y corriente no podría soportar. Si sigues peleando a mi lado, en tu estado, algún día te matarán."

Sam no contestó, pues por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Lo había comprobado, no había podido siquiera enfrentarse a la bruja, Dean lo había tenido que hacer sólo y podría haberlo matado. Por mucho que le fastidiara y por mucho miedo que le diera, tenía que hacer algo y en ese momento Nadia era su única opción posible.

Dean llamó de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación, donde Nadia le estaba esperando. La chica alargó la mano hacia Sam y este, aunque algo preocupado se acercó y tomó su mano.

"Tienes que confíar en mi Sam."

"Sabes que confío en ti, al fin y al cabo eres como mi hermana." Los se miraron y sonrieron.

"Muy bien, te voy a ser sincera. No se si esto va a funcionar, además es como si supiera, de alguna forma en mi interior, lo que tengo que hacer. así que tu sólo sígueme. Cierra los ojos." Sam así lo hizo, sin soltar las manos de Nadia en ningún momento. "Piensa en tus años como cazador, en como te sentías, en lo que hacías, todo lo que significaba para ti ser cazador."

De repente por la mente de Nadia empezaron pasar todas las escenas que estaba viendo Sam en su propia cabeza y supuso que aquello era algo bueno. Lo vio enfrentándose a criaturas que ella jamás había visto, rodeado de demonios o malherido por un fantasma. Sintió su rabia por el dolor de Dean, la desesperación por la muerte de su padre o la soledad que más de una vez ambos habían sentido. Pero un momento más tarde, vio a John tuvo al niño, de bebé en sus brazos, lo acunaba y le cantaba hasta que se quedaba dormido, eso le hacía sentir bien, le devolvió la ilusión suficiente para querer salvar el mundo de todas aquellas criaturas.

"Chicos." Dijo Dean sorprendido al ver las manos de ambos iluminarse. Sin embargo, ninguno de los podía escucharle.

"Que tu naturaleza vuelva a ti cazador. Que lo que te fue robado te sea repuesto." El brillo fue cada vez más intenso hasta que Dean tuvo que cubrir los ojos de John para evitar que la luz le hiciera daño. "Siglos de cazadores te acompañan, futuras generaciones que nacerán de ti." La voz de Nadia había cambiado y estaba asustando a John. "Está escrito, eres cazador y siempre lo serás, ten ahora tu naturaleza, recupera tu vida."

El brillo se apagó un segundo más tarde y Sam cayó de la cama. Por su parte Nadia cayó desplomada.

"Nadia, cariño." Dean la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pero ella no reaccionó a su contacto, estaba pálida, parecía muerta y eso no lo podía soportar. "¡Nadia!" Miró también a Sam, que poco a poco se estaba recuperando y ya estaba poniendo en pie. "Nadia."

"¿Dean?"

La chica entreabrió los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con Dean, que como siempre la estaba protegiendo.

"Eso es mi niña. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado y porque tenías esa voz que parecía sacada de ultratumba." De nuevo miró a su hermano pero este ya se había repuesto y tenía a John con él, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

"Está hecho, Sam es normal de nuevo, es un cazador como siempre lo ha sido." Dean la ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo, pero todavía la sostuvo, pues la veía frágil y muy débil como para dejarla. "He visto el futuro Dean. Creo que es uno de los poderes de las brujas de mi familia. Aunque no estoy muy segura."

"¿Y que es lo que has visto?" Dean se sorprendió al ver a Nadia sonreír y ver como tomaba su mano y la llevaba hasta su vientre. "No me digas que estás…"

"Todavía no, pero para la próxima luna, estaremos encargando una hermanita para John." Dean, tras recuperarse del shock inicial, empezó a reír al pensar que por fin podrían ser una familia normal. "Sam." El menor de los hermanos se acercó a la cama.

"¿Voy a tener una hermanita?" Preguntó John sumamente contento por no ser nunca más el más pequeño de la familia. Dean le besó y lo tomó en brazos.

"Nadia, entonces, ya soy, digamos normal." Ella asintió, mientras él la rodeaba entre sus brazos, procurando no lastimarla.

"Pero lo que quería decirte." Le dijo al oído, segura de que Dean estaba entretenido con su hijo, que estaba eufórico por su próxima hermanita y a la que ya le estaba buscando el mejor nombre. "Es que la chica que esperas está más cerca de lo que crees."

Al separarse, Sam la miró, dispuesto a preguntarle que era lo que eso significaba, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues una enfermera entró en la habitación en ese momento. Sam la miró, la completó y ella le miró sonriente, con una sonrisa que Sam creyó que iluminaba todo su rostro, era realmente atractiva, hermosa y dulce incluso. Se volvió hacia Nadia, ella simplemente sonrió.


End file.
